You're Not Fine
by IDRC
Summary: Tweek gasped and I snatched my hand back. "I said leave me alone!" A tear rolled down my cheek and I, quickly wiped it away. I turned to go but Tweek's voice stopped me. "Why, Craig? Why won't you just talk to me about this? I could've helped you. I c-could've prevented this." He sobs. "Please, Tweek, just stop." Sequel to My Parent's Cafe
1. Chapter 1

"Tweek, it's been almost six months. You don't even have to tell them we're together, just that you're gay."

"There's n-no way!" I tell Craig. "I couldn't do it. Too many outcomes and most of them are b-bad!"

"Tweek, they're gonna find out eventually."

"NO THEY ARE NOT!" I picture telling my parents I'm gay. What if they didn't approve? They'd kick me out for sure, but what if they also got mad?! What if they set my things on fire?! What if they take away my coffee? "URG!" I grab my hair.

"Tweek," Craig moves my hands and looks me in the eyes. "Nothing bad is gonna happen. I know your parents. They aren't like that."

"I know them too, Craig. They'll hate me."

"You're overreacting." He tells me.

"I'm NOT."

He takes my hand in his and kisses it. I stare at him and blush when he stares back. "Please, Tweek?" His eyes are so pretty. There's so much blue. There's light blue surrounded by dark blue which is also around the pupil and then circling the whole thing is a ring of black. I stop thinking about all the bad things and think about Craig. I'm so lucky to have him.

"Okay," I agree.

Clyde laughs and then I remember that we were at lunch. Oh, god, they're all staring at me! I blush and take my hand back. "Craig, I didn't know you could hypnotize people."

"Only Tweek." Craig corrects him. I blush again. Was he really hypnotizing me?! I knew Craig had brain powers! He went in my head!

"GAH, I changed my mind."

Craig sighs and stares at me. I stare back and try to keep my cool. I hold back my twitches and GAH's and just stare at him. I don't look in his eyes. Okay, I'll just peek. Okay, that was a bad idea. One of my hands slowly moves to my head and grabs a handful of hair.

"BOO!"

I scream and tug. "TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Clyde laughs next to me and Token grabs the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. I FRICKEN HATE CLYDE!

"Clyde, WHAT THE HELL?! Tweek," Craig moves to my side of the table and puts his arm around me. "Calm down. It was just Clyde. You don't have to tell your parents okay?" He pulls me into his chest and I catch my breath. Craig strokes my hair and even though I can't see I picture all the kids staring at us, whispering about us, calling us fags. I push Craig away and continue eating. "What's wrong now?" He asks.

I shake my head. "N-Nothing, I just don't want to-UGH-do that at school."

He nods, "Whatever, are you gonna tell your parents though?"

I choke on my water, "YOU SAID I DIDN'T HAVE TO!"

He smirks, "I was just trying to calm you down. And you don't HAVE to, but if _you_ don't then _I'll_ tell them."

I snap my head up and look at him in disbelief. "No, you wouldn't do that."

His smirk grows, "Wouldn't I though?"

"Craig, that's so mean." Clyde shakes his head. "Leave poor Tweek alone. He'll tell them when he's ready."

"Like Tweek would ever decide for himself that he was ready and even if he did he'd back out in the end."

I nod in agreement. "He's right."

Clyde glares at me. "Tweek, have more faith in yourself. Stop thinking about bad stuff and think about good stuff."

"But, I'm n-not just thinking about the bad outcomes. I think of all the outcomes but there are a-always more bad than good."

"But you have to try. You never know what's gonna happen until you do." He tells me.

"No, I don't."

"See, Clyde, your method of encouraging him failed. That's why I use force."

"You _didn't_ use force though, you _threatened_ him."

Craig smirks again, "Yeah, I know. I didn't force him _yet_." He looks over to me and I yelp. What does that mean?! Craig snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. He gets close to my ear and whispers something. I blush, probably the darkest shade of red.

"CR-CRAIG!" I cover my face with my hands and he keeps whispering in my ear. His warm breath sending shivers down my spine. _After school I'm gonna take you to my place and tie you up to my bed. Then I'm gonna strip you, naked and lick every inch of your body. Then I'm gonna lift your legs over my shoulders and fuck you till you bleed._

He pulls back, "But, I guess you'd like that. Wouldn't you, Tweek?" I squeak. "I asked you a question, Tweek." I keep my face covered. He's so mean. Isn't he just a little embarrassed?! "TWEEK, I asked if you'd like me f-"

"YES! JUST DON'T SAY IT!" I cover his mouth. "You're so m-mean." I blush when he licks my hand. I pull it away but he pulls it back to his mouth and licks my index finger up and down and then sucks on the tip. I snatch it back. "GEH-What're you d-doing?! Stop it!"

He leans forward and kisses me. I push him away but he pulls me back and sticks his tongue in my mouth. I whimper and start to tear up. His hand cups my crotch and I gasp.

"Craig, we are TRYING TO EAT!" Clyde exclaims.

"Yeah, me too." Craig tells him, annoyed. "So shut up."

"Craig, please," I beg. "Stop it."

"Hm… No, not a chance of that." He leans back in and I can hear more whispering and snickering and clicking of cameras. Craig finally releases me with a smirk. "Are you going to tell your parents, Tweek?"

I nod, frantically. "I will, okay?! J-Jesus Christ!" He didn't have to do all of that! What is wrong with him! Does he enjoy seeing me in pain? WAIT, IS CRAIG A SADIST?! Oh my god, if he is and I'm dating him does that mean I'm a masochist?! Oh god, it does. I mean, if it's Craig then… NO, BAD BRAIN!

"Wow, Craig, I didn't know you were such a pervert." Clyde laughs.

"Only when it's Tweek."

"Seriously though, man. Everyone saw that." EVERYONE?!

"It's cool, I don't care." I CARE! The bell rings and we all go to class.

* * *

The rest of the day I'm thinking these kids saw, what if they think Craig and I are gross? What if they make fun of me? What if they hate us so much that they tell their parents who are secret agents and they set out to kill us?! "IDON'TWANNADIE!" I yell, slamming my head down and covering it with my hands. Then I have to tell my parents? They'll hate me for sure! They'll kick me out and I'm too young to live alone. I love my parents too much to leave!

"MR TWEAK, are we going to be okay?!" Mrs. Smith glares through my soul.

I yelp, "GEH- Can I b-be excused?" I ask.

She nods, "Yes, of course."

I get up and leave the art room, sighing as I entered the hallway. I walked downstairs and to the main building, then I found the office. I smiled as I walked in. "Hey, Tweek, what's wrong, sweetie?" the nice office lady asks. She's Ms. Moore and she's been so nice to me ever since I started high school. When I used to have break downs I'd leave class and come here and they'd calm me down. Though, that hasn't happened in a while.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm j-just feeling a little uneasy. I couldn't stay in the classroom, too much stress."

"You worry yourself, babe. It's bad for your health." Ms. Rivera tells me with a smile. "Take a seat. You can stay as long as you want, we missed you."

I sit down in a swivel chair behind the desk with them. Yeah I get special treatment here. They actually like me! It's great. This used to be the best place in the world because it was the only place I felt accepted. Now, though Craig and his friends make me feel accepted everywhere. I rest my head on my hand and close my eyes, smiling. Craig is so cute. His eyes are so blue. His hair is so shiny and neat. His lips are so pink and kissable. His arms are so strong and touchable. His clothes say, _I don't give a fuck, I'm Craig Tucker_.

"Ooo, Tweek, you're blushing! Who is it?!" Ms. Moore and Ms. Rivera smile and bring their chairs closer to me.

I scream and cover my face. "I wasn't!"

"You got calm just thinking about them. They must be pretty special."

"It's no one s-seriously! I can't tell you guys!"

"It's a guy isn't it?" Ms. River asks.

I scream again, "WHO TOLD YOU?!"

They laugh, "Sweetie, please, have a little more faith in us." They lean in. "Now who is it?"

I twitch, "GEH!" Should I tell them?! I trust them. "You probably d-don't know him b-but it's Craig Tucker…" I look up at them when they don't say anything. They're both staring back with their mouth open.

"Tweek," Ms. Moore starts. "You realize that he's almost the coolest guy in this school?" She asks.

"He's smart, he's good looking. He's independent and doesn't care about what people think of him. He's bad while still being good." Ms. Rivera explains as if I hadn't known these things. "You're talking about THAT Craig Tucker?" I nod. "HOW?!" They scream.

I look down again. "I don't know. It just sort of happened." I blush thinking back to the whole spin the bottle incident. I was such a mess back then. Hell, I'm still a mess.

"You are so lucky. I wish I was still a teenager!" Ms. Rivera cried.

"We're happy for you, Tweek."

"Thanks,"

"Now, what happened and why are you here? You haven't come here in a while and we missed you but we kept strong because we knew it meant you were getting better."

"W-Well, he wants me to tell my parents." I admit.

"So?"

"SO?! GUYS THEY'LL KICK ME OUT!"

"Tweek, we've met your parents and they don't seem like that."

"YOU NEVER KNOW!"

"That's right. That is why you're gonna tell them." Ms. Rivera says

I grab my hair. "I can't! This is… TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"Tweek, calm down!" Ms. Moore groans. "Now we've upset him."

"Tweek, just don't tell them then." Ms. Rivera suggests.

"B-But I know I'll have to at some point." I say to myself. "And Craig already convinced me to at lunch. I have to do it for u-us."

"Has he told his parents yet?" They ask.

"Well," I shake my head. "But, his parents are divorced and his mom's never home. So, it's just him and his sister, but she knows."

"Oh," Ms. Moore scratches her arm. "Is he okay?"

I nod, "Yeah, it he was upset he'd tell me." I mean I hope he'd tell me.

"Okay, then,"

I tell them about the party Clyde threw and the spin the bottle and relive the memory. Then I tell them about Thomas who I've been avoiding since the incident and who's also been avoiding Craig and I. But then the bell rings. I rush to where I know Craig will meet me.

He smiles when he sees me. "Hey,"

"Hi," I smile back.

"Where were you just now?" He asks, following me into the class so I can get my bag.

"I was in the office b-because I didn't want to be in class with everyone s-staring at me twitch." I tell him and we head to his car.

"Why were you twitching so much?" His arm goes around my waist as it usually does. I don't even think he does it on purpose. "Was it about your parents?"

"Y-Yes, but not just that…"

"What else? Tell me if something's bothering you. It might make you feel better and I might be able to help."

"It's j-just-GEH- what Clyde said at lunch. That everyone was watching u-us." I pull on my fingers nervously.

"Don't worry about that okay? You can only handle one thing to freak out about at a time. Worry about your parents and then worry about the kids."

I pout at him and push his arm away. "Y-You're such a jerk sometimes."

He laughs, "But, honestly, are you happy with me?"

I nod. "Of course I am."

"Then it doesn't matter what they think because, you know what? They probably aren't happy and that's probably why they're bothering us." We get in his car and he drives to my house. He stops the car and looks at me. "You want me to go with you?"

I shake my head, "I can do this on m-my own."

He leans over and kisses my cheek. "Whatever you say, love." I blush furiously. LOVE?! AS IN, LIKE, HE LOVES ME?! PRESSURE PRESSURE SO MUCH PRESSURE I THINK MY HEAD'S GONNA EXPLODE! I nod and rush out of the car and to my door.

I turn the knob slowly and step inside. My dad's watching TV on the couch and my mom's cooking dinner. "Hello, sweetie, dinner will be done soon."

"H-Hey, mom," I slide off my shoes and my jacket and all my snow stuff but my mom stops me before I can head upstairs.

"Tweek, come back here."

I walk back. "Yes, m-mom?"

"What's the matter?" She asks. "You sound like something's wrong."

So many profanities running through my head. I should've said nothing I should've just ignored her. Because my mom can hear when I'm upset. She'll be turned around doing dishes and know something is wrong from my voice. She's been doing this since I was little.

My dad looks up from the couch, pausing the TV. "Nothing,"

"Tell me, Tweek." She demands.

I swallow, "Mom… Dad… I…

* * *

_Author's note: Sup homies? Long time no see, huh? SIKE we just talked not too long ago__ Unless you're new to me then HI there. Anyway if you are new and reading this and you're confused then your probably didn't read my parent's cafe which is the story before this one. Read that then this or you'll be lost ANY WAY IM REALLY TIRED SO NIGHT BABES_

_Lol I bet you guys love my cliffys_


	2. Chapter 2

"I have… well, I mean, I just… What I'm trying to s-say-GAH- um, that I… Craig and I are going out! And I'm the one who lost the neighbor's dog!" I finally scream, balling my fist tightly. I prepare myself for the yelling, the screaming, and the crying. I'm a disgrace because I like a guy and now my parents hate me and are gonna kick me out.

They look at me and then each other. "Well, I didn't expect that but okay." My dad says, standing and walking over.

"W-What do you mean?" I dare to ask.

"Tweek, I'm so proud of you!" My mom hugs me.

"Me too, son," My dad joins. But I just stand there like a limp string bean.

"You're proud of me?" They let go and nod. "But I'm gay! I like men!"

"Tweek, it doesn't matter what you like as long as you're happy." She returns to the kitchen.

"You're n-not embarrassed?"

She shrugs, "What's to be embarrassed about? If I have a friend and they have a problem with you and try to make fun of me then I'll just remind them that they're 'straight' daughter's twenty two and alone while my son's happily gay with his catch of a boyfriend." She squeals.

"I can't believe Craig likes boys." My dad says to himself. "Does his father know?" I shake my head. "I bet he doesn't. Craig better keep it to himself in that house hold." He goes back to watching TV and it's like I hadn't even came out at all. It's nice.

I run upstairs to my room and text Craig that everything worked out. He called me. "I already knew it would work out. Are you happy?"

"I'm always happy with you." I admit.

"…That's good. I'm happy with you too, Tweek."

"What's w-wrong?" I ask. His voice changed.

"N-Nothing, I'll tell you tomorrow. Goodnight, bye," He hangs up and I stare at my phone. What just happened?! Maybe I said something to upset him?! Maybe he thinks I'm being too clingy?! Maybe he thinks I'm getting to serious and he doesn't want to be serious?! But if we're not serious then that means one day we're gonna break up… I DON'T EVER WANT TO BREAK UP!

* * *

"Tweek," I moan as I open my eyes and realize it was just another dream. Man, I haven't had one of those dreams in a while. I guess having the real thing right in front of me made them stop. But I know why I had this dream tonight, because I remember what I said to Tweek in it. Right before I came I leant in to his ear and whispered I love you. Yes, I love you. The strongest words someone can say.

I'm not a very emotional person. So you can't imagine my dilemma when Tweek said he was always happy with me and the first thing I thought was I love him. The only person I've ever loved was Ruby but she's my sister. Tweek has managed to break through all my barriers and get past all my walls.

…He tore through the cage and reached my heart. I was starting to think I didn't have one of those. I was gonna tell him but then I thought something like this shouldn't be said over the phone. Being Tweek though, he probably thinks I want to break up with him. I like making Tweek upset for some reason. I realized it after a couple of months. Whenever he got sad over something I did I felt it in my pants and I don't care how perverted it sounds. I really don't. Of course I wouldn't take it far because Tweek's so fragile, but there are so many things I would do to him. Not like physically hurting him though, I'm not a psycho. I just like making him cry.

I love Tweek. Wow, I love Tweek. I love Tweek. I love Tweek. Somehow it feels good and bad, like after all these years of locking myself up and trying to keep people out, all it took was a couple of months for him to just get through it all. It was all a waste of time. Plus, there's being honest and communicating and I don't do that well. Plus, what if it freaks him out? What if he doesn't love me back?

What am I saying? I have to be honest or whatever it is they do in relationships.

It's been six months since I've talked to Ruby. She finally answered her phone one night and kept apologizing. She said she lost it. Somehow it fell behind the dryer and she doesn't have my number memorized. But she has it written down now. We talked about her new school and friends and I told her about the Thomas situation. Finally we hang up and not so long later I get another call from her. Or that's what I thought. It was Dad. He said he doesn't want me to call Ruby anymore. He hates me and he took Ruby so she wouldn't have to talk to me anymore. He said he was gonna tell Ruby the same thing and that even if I do call her anyway, she won't answer because he's changing her number. I asked him why he would do this and he replied that if it made my life harder than he would do anything. I hung up and called Ruby the next night and she didn't answer. After that I've been feeling kind of down. I don't like to think about it so to take my mind off of it I've kind of been… _you know_ with Tweek. He doesn't seem to mind though and he doesn't suspect anything so it's good. Well, it's not good but it's okay. I don't want to worry him with my pathetic problems.

I need to go to sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes and then close them again. I don't feel like going to school today! What time is it? Five? I sigh and sit up despite my bodies cries to stay down. I need to know what Craig's gonna say to me today. And if he is breaking up with me, I need to convince him not to. I'll apologize for what I did or said, I don't know! I just don't want him to leave me!

I shower and get dressed, brush my teeth, you know morning stuff. I made my coffee and put on my shoes like usual but this time when someone knocked on the door my stomach turned. I grabbed my coffee and then slowly made my way to the door. I opened it and peeked out. "H-Hey," I mumbled.

Craig smiled which gave me hope. "Hey, are you ready?" I nod and grab my book bag before opening the door completely. We walk to his car and get in. "What's wrong?" He asks, driving off.

I play with the buttons on my shirt. "You said you had something to tell me." I say, referring to yesterday's phone call that left me awake all night. Though, I never slept anyways.

He shrugs, "I mean it's not easy for me to say." I knew it. He's breaking up with me. "But, yesterday on the phone I realized something important, but it not something that should be said over the phone. I wanted to do it face to face."

"Craig, please, stop, I get it." I tell him. If he says it I'm gonna cry and I don't want to cry. "But, please, just… I'm sorry, okay?"

He stares at me confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're breaking up with m-me?"

"No," He laughs, "Hardly, Tweek, I love you."

My heart stops. "You _love_ me?"

He nods, "I realized it yesterday but I think I always did."

LOVE?! That's so, not Craig. He must have gotten abducted by aliens! Oh, god, do I love Craig? Is that… I mean, I said I didn't ever want to break up with him which means I wanted to stay with him forever which also means… I love him.

"I love you too, Craig."

He sighs in relief. "Good, because I was worried I just ruined us."

I laugh, "I love you."

"No, I love you."

"NO, I love you."

"I bet I love you more." He smirks.

"PLEASE, I obviously love you way more than you love me." I roll my eyes, playfully.

"I love you more than anyone's ever loved anything." He parks at school.

"I love you more than you love me."

He leans over and kisses me gently. His gentle touch always surprises me but I love it and I love him. His hand goes to my cheek and he continues kissing me. My arms wrap around his neck. He stops and whisper in my ear. "I love you, Tweek."

"COME THE FUCK ON, CRAIG!" Clyde screams into the car.

"AH!" I hide in Craig's chest, screaming.

"Clyde, stop scaring Tweek!" Craig growls.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want, bitch! Now get the hell out of the car so we can go get breakfast!" Craig moves back to his seat and gets out, mumbling about killing Clyde.

"Do that shit again, no exaggerating I will murder you in your sleep." He warns.

Clyde shrugs, "You've said worse. Honestly, Craig, I think you're losing your touch."

"Wanna test that theory then?" Craig asks, raising his fist.

"Nah, I'm totally good with not doing that." Clyde nods.

* * *

_Short and uneventful, yes, yes, I know. Everyone's a critic. But it's because there is important shit in this chapter that'll lead up to an epic battle between the snails and dolphins! Lol, what? Idek but yeah, just read carefully my precious oreos~_


	3. Chapter 3

I kiss Tweek goodbye and he gets out the car. I watch, sadly as he makes his way to the door. It opens before he gets there and his mom hugs him. She waves to me and I stop watching and drive away.

I try to build myself up. Make it so nothing can hurt me because I feel like I've been hurt enough but… I don't know. It's things like that, that make me realize my life sucks. It's pathetic. It's sad. Because I know that there are few people out there who actually like me. My own parents hate me. My sister left me which means she doesn't care enough about me to stay. She cares more about that bastard.

When I get home and pull into the driveway I look at myself in the mirror. I'm just a guy. When the kids at school look at me, the girls think I'm some kind of prince. I'm handsome and perfect, when I'm thinking about how much I want to punch them in the face. Then the boys hate me because all the girls love me. They think I'm lucky. But I don't care about that. I don't give a fuck about any of that!

I care about my family. The one I used to have, where everyone would eat together at the dinner table and smile. Before Dad started wasting all of our money on drugs and hitting mom, and before they got divorced. When my Ruby was happier and drew me pictures. When my Mom smiled and actually talked to me. When she cared enough to check up on me when I'm not home.

When she hugged me.

I get out of the car and let myself in. It's dark because no one's home. Because no one is ever home anymore. I miss when everyone laughed instead of glaring at me because it was all my fault that this happened!

I wipe the tears from my face. _Are you really crying?! You're pathetic!_ I punch a hole in the wall next to the door and then grab my throbbing hand. My knuckles are bleeding now but I don't care. I punch the wall next to it, making the hole bigger and causing more blood to pour from my hand.

I kick my boots off and throw my stuff on the floor. I stomp up the stairs, punching the wall again. I stop before making it to my room. I stare at a vase on a table in the hall. I pick it up slowly and look at it. But then I just throw it down the stairs. So fucking stupid, I'm so fucking stupid for getting worked up over this. How long has it been and I'm still crying? _Because you're pathetic!_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I slam my door shut and cover my ears. "I'm losing my mind." I crawl into my bed and wrap my blankets around me. My phone beeps and I reach over and pull it out of my pocket.

_-Are you okay? My mom said you looked weird whn you left. _

-I smile and reply, _Yeah, I'm fine just remembered I had to go to the store before I went home_

_-Okay good, I love you_

_-I love you too_

Fresh tears stream down my face and I throw my phone into the wall. The battery pops out and it all hits the floor. I put my headphones in my ears and let my music play over my cries. Finally my eyelids close and I fell asleep.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I woke up to my mom's voice and my head started pounding. My headphones fell out while I was sleeping and onto the floor. There's a scream and then footsteps up the stairs. My door flies open and she glares at me with her fist clinched tightly. "YOUR FATHER GAVE ME THAT VASE, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" She walked over to my bed and grabbed my hair, pulling me up with it. "Wake the fuck up."

I stare at my mom. This is the first time I've seen her in days. "I don't care about what problems you _think_ you have! You could kill yourself for all I care! It'd actually make my life a lot better if you did. Because I have to pay for your life, your food, and your water, and I pay for your stupid little phone. So don't come in my house and start breaking MY THINGS, DUMB FUCKING FAGGOT!" Her fist flies across my face and then she drags my head into the wall by my hair. I fall onto my bed but I can hear her crying. She kicks the wall before leaving. I grab my head that already hurt but now felt like it was gonna explode.

This time I didn't fall asleep. I sat there, staring at the wall, tears refusing to stop. At some point they did but I still didn't go to sleep. I got up when I saw the sunlight coming through my curtains. I looked at my pillow and saw red. I looked at my hand and it was red too. It wasn't a lot of blood so I disregarded it and took a shower. I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I didn't brush my hair today so I throw on one of my hats before heading downstairs. I look into the kitchen before suiting up and going to my car. I'm not that hungry even though I skipped dinner and breakfast. I test Tweek that I'm coming. Then I ask him if he can make me a coffee too, because I'm really tired this morning. He says sure.

When I get to his house I knock on the door as usual and he answers as usual but then he stares at me. "What?"

He shakes his head, "N-Nothing…" He follows me to my car and hands me a thermos of my very own after fastening his seatbelt. "D-Did you sleep okay, Craig?" He asks, watching me drink the delicious coffee. His coffee is the only coffee I'll drink.

I nod, "Why do you ask?"

He shrugs and then looks at me again. He squints his eyes and then looks confused. He grabs my face gently and turns it. "You don't look like you've slept at all… And where did you get this bruise?"

I move my face back. "I fell down the stairs." I lie.

"…I'm blonde, Craig, not stupid."

I stare at him. I'd laugh if he hadn't been so serious. Usually Tweek would believe me. "What do you mean?"

"Craig, what happened to your face? You said you loved me. Then I don't understand why you wouldn't be able to tell me what happened."

"BECAUSE, Tweek, sometimes there are things I can't talk about." I snap.

"I'd tell y-you if something was wrong." He whispers.

"That's because your problems are nothing compared to mine!" He's quiet but I can see him shaking his head from the corner of my eyes. "Look, Tweek, I'd just rather not talk about it."

"Okay," We make it to school and he gets out. "I have to-GEH-get to class early s-so I'll see you later." He leaves and I grip the steering wheel tight. I should apologize. I need to apologize. I don't want to fight with Tweek. I get out of my car and see Clyde and Token walking towards me.

"Dude, what happened? You're eyes are puffy and tired and did you get into a fight?" Clyde examines my face when he gets closer.

I shake my head, "Drop it,"

He holds his hands up, "Whatever you say. Just remember what you said about talking to us."

"Tweek and I had an argument." I tell him so he'll leave me alone.

"Oh, sorry, man," We start walking to the cafeteria. "But, what happened to your face?"

I shrug, "I fell into a wall."

He laughs, "That's so unlike you."

"Yeah," I pull out my book and just try to block everything out.

* * *

Craig must've been shocked that I knew. I usually don't say anything when he lies. But I was worried because he looked like he'd been crying and then it looked like someone punched him in the face. I hope he's okay. I just wish he'd talked to me. But instead he acts like a jerk! Honestly, how does he go from _I love you_ to _I can't tell you what happened even though it could be a big problem. But I'm Craig so I can't talk about my feelings_.

I put my head in my hands and sigh. "Hey, Tweek, what's wrong?"

I look up to see Kenny. He never talks to me. What the hell does he want? "Why w-would you think something w-wrong?"

He sits in the seat in front of me and shrugs. "I dunno, you look like your worried about something and you're not twitching or anything."

"It's n-nothing important." I lie.

"Is it about Craig?" He asks.

"GEH- Wh-What? Why would y-you thing- GEH- that?"

He laughs, "Because now you're freaking out."

I sigh, "Yeah, it's Craig."

"Well, what happened?"

I shake my head. "He won't tell me and that's the problem."

The bell rings and kids starting coming in. "Well, I'm sure he'll come around. He's stubborn, right? We should talk more. I'd really like to be your friend."

"My friend?"

"Mhm," He nods, "Wanna eat lunch together?"

I shrug, "Sure,"

"Alright, cool,"

The teacher stands from her desk. "Okay, class, did everyone do their book assignment?"

Kenny turns around and I sigh again, thinking about Craig. I hope he's okay. I should apologize.

* * *

_It is SO LATE so I'll just say read carefully and I love you guys REVIEW AND FAV!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's Tweek?" Clyde looks around.

I shrug, "Probably eating on his bench." He was probably still mad at me for earlier. I'm going to apologize when I see him.

"Isn't that him over there?" Token points and we look. It is him, with Stan's group. He looks nervous until everyone laughs, he laughs too, and then he looks normal and almost like he's enjoying himself.

Kenny, who's sitting next to him, glances at me and smirks, evilly. I glare at him. What the hell was Tweek doing, sitting next to those assholes?!

"How am I supposed to apologize when he's sitting next to those douchebags?"

"Whoa, now, Craig, calm down."

"Fuck that, why should I have to apologize anyway? He's the one that kept pressing. If I wanted him to know I would have told him. He should apologize to me." I state.

"Craig, don't you think you're being a little childish?" Token asks.

"I'm not." I start eating my pizza and they shrug. "I'm just saying that if he's my boyfriend he should know how much I hate those guys. Why would you sit with people your boyfriend hates?!"

"I think it's good that he's making friends." Clyde smiles and I glare at him until he stops.

"He can make friends with whomever he'd like, just not them."

"So, like, you wouldn't care if he were friends with Brock? Or if he were friends with Finn?" Brock is the bully/ jock at our high school and Finn is the flamboyant gay kid.

"No, not them either. But only because Brock was one of the people that made fun of him and because Finn would just eye rape him all the time."

"I think you're jealous."

"I am NOT jealous." I look back over to Tweek sitting happily next to Kenny, who glance back and sees me staring. He smirks again and the table laughs. He laughs along with them and puts his arm around Tweek's shoulder. Tweek tenses but then just laughs again.

Oh shit, I'm pissed. I see nothing except them sitting there. Kenny better move his arm before I come over there and break it. "Craig, now, I know you're angry, but, please, just breathe and think about what you do before you do it." Clyde grabs my arm.

I shrug him off and stand up. "Fuck off." I walk over to Tweek and his new buddies. When I get there he stops laughing and looks at me.

"Hey, Cr-Craig,"

"What the hell is this?" I point to Kenny who's got the smuggest look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Tweek asks.

"I mean, McCormick better remove his arm from your shoulder before I remove it from its socket." I growl.

Kenny moves his arm. "I'm sorry, man. I was just trying to be nice. Tweek was upset because of YOU, remember? I was just trying to make him feel better."

"You can shut the fuck up."

"Why are you acting so jealous? He wasn't even doing anything." Tweek stands up.

"Because, I already told you, I love you! Of course I'm gonna get pissed when some pervert puts their arm around you!"

"If you loved me then you would actually talk to me! You think I don't notice t-things but I do! You think I'm stupid but I worry about you!" He snaps. Everyone is looking over now.

"It's not that easy." I say a little quieter.

"What's not easy? T-Talking to me?" I don't say anything. "Then it makes me wonder how much you really _love_ me. If you loved me you'd trust me and if you trusted me then you'd talk to me." I still don't say anything. He sighs. "I'm sorry that me being happy pisses you off, I r-really am but I like these guys. They're funny and nice to me and I'm aloud to have friends. Please, go away." He sits back down and everyone at the table snickers. Kenny looks a little guilty. I don't know why, that's what he wanted right? To make me look like an ass? To make Tweek and I fight?

I turn around and start walking away. I try to replace my sorrowful face with an angry one so people don't make fun of me, because like I said a lot of people hate me so if they get a chance they'll make fun of me. I go out of the cafeteria and to my car. I don't think I just leave. I drive and drive until I make it to a particular café. Tweak's Café. I don't know why I'm here. I get out and walk inside.

Mrs. Tweak smiles at me. "Craig, how're you?"

I sit down, "I'm fine, can I have some coffe?" I ask, politely.

She nods, "Absolutely, what can I get you?"

"Anything, I trust your taste." I smile and she heads off to make it. I stop smiling when she's gone and look down. I guess I just like Tweek's parents. They're the only adults I trust and they make me feel wanted, like I'm not a complete failure.

After the coffee I go back to school. I go to class and continue with the day. When the last bell rings I find Tweek walking with Kenny. He smiles when he sees me. "Where are you going?" I ask, curiously.

"I didn't think y-you'd drive me after what I said." He admits.

"Of course I will. C'mere, I need to talk to you." He does and waves to Kenny.

"See ya, Craig." He gives me a weak smile and I look at him confused. Does he think we're friends? I walk off with Tweek.

"Tweek, I'm so sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to upset you. I've just been really upset."

"No, I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have blown up on y-you."

"Please, don't apologize, Tweek. It's not your fault. I guess I'm just thinking about Ruby again. But I really did fall down the stairs. I hit the rail with my face."

He chuckles, "That's so unlike you."

"I've been a little off, lately."

"You're t-telling me?" We get in my car.

"I promise I'll try to be more honest with you." I start driving and keep my head turned to the road because if I look at Tweek I'll start crying. I hate lying to him but telling the truth would hurt even more. It would hurt me because I'd cry and I don't want Tweek to see me cry.

"Craig?" I look up. "Thanks for driving me." He leans over and kisses me. I kiss back and he cups my face in his hands, deepening it. He stops. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaves. I watch him walk into his house. I sigh, I don't deserve Tweek. I think I make his life harder. He said he worries about me. I'm such a dick. But I'll just worry him more if I tell him my dad won't let me see my sister and my mom hit me.

I get home and walk inside. It's so dark and lonely. I wish Ruby were still here. At least then I wouldn't be alone.

_You could kill yourself for all I care! It'd actually make my life a lot better if you did._

I shut the door and sit on the floor in front of it.

_No one really cares about you. Not your parents, not your sister, and not Tweek. _

I sigh and cover my face.

_Did you see how happy he was with Kenny? You only upset him._

I clench my fist.

_He'd be better off without you. You only cause problems. You've done nothing for him but caused problems._

_HE HATES YOU._

"_SHUT UP ALREADY! I get it okay? I should just die because my life is a mistake. Everything about it is wrong. All I am is trouble."_

I wipe my tears with my jacket sleeve but they just come back. "God dammit," I hit the wall. Not hard enough to leave a hole but hard enough to hurt myself.

_You could kill yourself for all I care! It'd actually make my life a lot better if you did._

_No one would care._

I get up and run upstairs into my room. I slam the door and throw myself into bed, falling asleep almost instantly because of how little sleep I got last night.

In my dream it was eight year old me and Ruby was five and mom and dad were together. We were all in the living room watching TV but then the real me walked in and the color in the room faded and everyone stopped looking happy. My dad and mom started screaming at each other and Ruby started crying, covering her ears. I just sat there emotionless as everyone around me got more and more unhappy. My dad started smoking and sticking heroine needles in his arm then he slapped my mom, got up, and left. My mom started crying with my sister and eventually she got up and left. Then it was me and Ruby She hugged me and I hugged her back but she got up and left too.

_You could kill yourself for all I care! It'd actually make my life a lot better if you did._

I wake up to my mom screaming at me again. She comes to the bed and grabs my hair again. I get scared. If she leaves another mark, Tweek will know something's wrong. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She's drunk. "You know you caused it right? You're the reason our family's broken. You're the reason you father started doing drugs, it's ALL your fault." She starts crying. "Didn't I tell you to kill yourself? What are you waiting for, bitch?" She drags my hair and pulls me off the bed, in front of her feet. I yelp in pain. "Your life is worthless. Your life is meaningless."

"Please, stop,"

She laughs. "As if," She kicks me straight in my stomach and I fall to the floor in pain. She kicks again, this time harder. "Feel pain, feel the pain I felt when you're father hit me. Feel the pain I felt when he left me with his children, then took my favorite. When he left me with someone I hate."

I start crying. She's still crying but laughs through the tears. She sends her foot back into my stomach. I grunt. "I hate you so much." She cries. She leaves and slams my door behind her. I stay on the ground, hugging my stomach. Why does this happen to me?

I cough and blood stains the carpet. I start breathing heavier as the tears stream down my cheeks. I try to roll but my stomach starts burning so I stop and just stay here all night.

* * *

_Don't look at me like that! DO YOU THINK I ENJOY HURTING MY CRAIGYCAN? NO! I cried writing last chapter! My mom was like wtf is wrong with you now? And I was like HIS STORY IS SOO SAD I JUST CAN'T and she was like ok but yeah just gonna keep putting my baby down so things can get real. Enjoy my muffin chicken hamsters!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Craig, are you sure you're okay? It f-feels like you've been avoiding me lately and I haven't seen you smile in days. You always seem to be in a piss m-mood." Tweek asks, fidgeting with his fingers.

"I'm fine." I turn the car off and grab my book bag from the back seat.

"You keep saying that." Tweek sighs and takes my hand. "Please tell me if something's wrong."

_You do nothing but trouble him. All you do is make him worry more. You're such a jerk. You're ruining his life._

I snatch my hand back and shake my head. "I said I'm fine." I get out of the car and grunt.

For the past week my mom's been coming home late, drunk and then she'd beat me before crying and running off. Not anything on my face though so the marks are easy to hide. But the voice, I'm starting to hear it more often now. It always tells me how worthless I am or pathetic. How I should just kill myself.

And I should. I've thought about how much of a screw up I am and how easier people's lives would be. But I wouldn't do something so drastic. I've just locked myself up with myself and try to deal with it. Get over it.

Tweek and I look for Clyde and Token.

_Everyone hates you. They think your pathetic._

"Hey, Craig, how're you?" Clyde asks, cautiously. I've been avoiding him and Token too. Not really avoiding but I haven't tried to contact them. My phone's still on the floor in pieces, by the way. And I only talk to them if they talk to me.

"I'm fine. Let's get breakfast."

He nods and they all give me a weak smile. "What, you don't believe me?! WHY WOULD I SAY I'M FINE IF I WASN'T?!" Also short tempered. I've been very short tempered lately.

"Because Craig' you're NOT fine. You look like you haven't slept in days and you aren't talking!" Tweek tells me with a concerned look.

I glare at him, "Leave me the fuck alone." I walk away.

TWEEK

_-A few days ago-_

"_I was just trying to help. I knew you guys were in a relationship before you came out, I knew Thomas liked Craig, and I know something's wrong with him now." Kenny said. He grabbed me after Craig brought me to school and started apologizing._

"_That's o-obvious, but how would putting your arm around me help?" I ask._

"_I thought he'd get jealous and apologize but it was one of the few times that I was wrong. I'm really sorry." See, I knew Kenny was a fucking psychic! I mean, I think everyone is, but this time I was right!_

-Now-

Ever since, Kenny and I have been best friends. Well, we talk a lot. I made sure that Craig knew he didn't like me. He's not even gay. He's bi. But Craig didn't look worried. He didn't even look like he cared. By then he didn't look like he cared about anything.

Lately he's been very quiet, tired, and like he wasn't really here, like he was always thinking about something. It worries me. I know something's wrong but he won't tell me and whenever I ask he gets mad. We've fought almost every day this week.

Whatever is happening, it's killing him. And even he, being so apathetic can't hide it. It's painfully written all over his face. And it's like no matter what I do or say it only hurts him more. He won't kiss me back or touch me or anything. He won't come over and help me with homework. I just want to know that he's okay.

"Leave me the fuck alone." My shoulders slump as he walks away.

"Wait, Craig, I'm sorry!" He doesn't turn around and continues to go.

Clyde puts his arm around me and hugs me. "Don't worry about him. He just needs some time."

"I've never seen him this bad." Token admits.

"He's a ticking time bomb. None of his teachers better piss him off or he might get suspended." Clyde lets go and we go get breakfast. I talk to Kenny about what happened. But all he says is exactly what Clyde said what everyone's been saying. He'll get over it. We just need to give him time. But, what if that's exactly what he doesn't need? What if he's isolating himself? I guess they've known him longer than I have.

CRAIG

_He thinks you hate him when all he's trying to do is love you_

I end up at class. My teacher doesn't mind and I just put my head down. The day is long and boring. I don't go to lunch and at the end of the day I take Tweek home but I don't talk to him the whole ride. He doesn't say anything either.

When we get to his house I finally speak. "I'm sorry about earlier." How many times have I said that this week? I should just stop. I can see I'm hurting Tweek but I won't stop.

_Just end it already, before you really hurt him. You obviously have issues that no one should have to put up with._

I should. My stomach flops and I lean forward. "I was worried that you left when I didn't see you at lunch." He tells me.

"I wasn't hungry." I replied. I haven't eaten in days.

"Craig, you're scaring me. You have to start taking care of yourself or you'll die." Doesn't sound too bad.

"I'm taking care of myself fine."

He sighs, "I'll see you tomorrow?" I nod and he leans over and kisses my cold cheek with his warm lips. I might as well already be dead. I'm not eating or sleeping. I bet I look dead.

I drive home and see my mom's car already parked. My hands grip the wheel tighter and I start to shake. What is gonna happen when I walk in? Do I even care anymore? I get out and walk up to the door. It's unlocked so I walk in and shut it behind me. I didn't hear or see my mom so I assumed she went to bed. Good, maybe tonight I won't be beat up.

I see my mom's purse on the dining table next to her keys and her phone. I get this crazy idea and pick it up. I go through the contacts and find what I'm looking for fairly quickly.

Ruby and I know it is right because it's not the same number. I call it and it rings twice before she picks up.

"_Hello?_"

"Ruby, hey, it's Craig."

"…What are you thinking?! Don't call me? Are you trying to get me in trouble?!"

"I just missed you! What's your problem?" I ask, hurt. I thought she'd want to talk to me just as much as I'd want to talk to her.

"DON'T CALL ME ANYMORE! Hang up and put mom's phone back, dumbass!"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU. THERE'S A REASON I DIDN'T CALL!"

"YOU BITCH, HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?! HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME WITH HER?! DO YOU EVEN CARE? I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE." I cry. "I need you." The phone hangs up and I hit my fist against the table and scream.

There's a slam from upstairs and I see my mom coming down. "The fuck do you think you're doing?!" She snatches her phone out of my hands and slaps me. "Don't touch my things, stupid fag."

I push past her and run upstairs, locking my door behind me. I crawl into my bed and cry my eyes out of their sockets.

_Worthless, stupid, selfish, pathetic, what are you thinking?! Of course she hates you too. Remember, it's all your fault._

Yes, I remember. How could I forget with you constantly reminding me? Every single day.

_I really hate you_

I hate me too.

_How much do you hate yourself, Craig?_

I wish I wasn't born.

_Do you think you're evil like your parents?_

I know I'm evil. I was a mistake.

_Why don't you make yourself as bad on the outside as you are on the inside?_

What are you talking about?

_Open your eyes, Craig._

I open my eyes and look at my nightstand. The top drawer is open. Inside, on top of a bunch of shit is my pocket knife.

_You're mad, Craig. You're sad. And this will make you feel better. Cut your troubles away. If you hate yourself as much as you say, then you should have no problem._

More tears escape from my eyes as I stare at the knife. You're right. I'm worthless anyways. I pick the knife up in my shaking hands. What am I doing? Does it really have to come down to this?

I pop out the razor and examine it. How would it help? Would it really relieve my pain? I've listened to songs about it but never understood.

But I'm worthless so it doesn't matter what my skin looks like. I drag the blade across my wrist lightly at first, hissing when it starts to sting and turn red. I drag it along the same line hard, cutting deeper. And it actually doesn't feel as bad as I thought it would. It did hurt but I kind of liked it. I kept on slicing up my wrist until my arms a bloody mess and then I start crying again.

Why would anyone want to be with a freak like me? I'm hurting Tweek. I'm HURTING him but I won't stop. I'm so selfish. I lay back in the bed and cry, blood getting everywhere. I don't even care though. That's not what I'm worried about.

Everyone hates me.

* * *

_Guyz when did this story turn emo?! IDEK but __…__.UGHRGHIRGHURIHGIRHGI I am gonna shoot myself in my head because Craig is being an assholeand Imabiuttofuckeveyrthibupbwhe mimajehwvbrsajdiupawtjwtwjk!_

_There's really a message in that__…_

…_Wanna hear a gay joke?_

…_I WAS gonna tell a gay joke__…__ butt fuck it. XD did ya see what I did there? YEahs, COMMENT REVIEW AND FAV MY STORY BECAUSE YOU ALL LOVE ME_

_Btw I changed the name for this story twice because I was all UGGHGH idk what to call it! Deffinately not too much pressure, that's lame! So I did I'm Fine but then I was like NO YOURE NOT FINE and I was like final decision so yeah read on my narwhals!_

_p.p.s. I'll probably put why Ruby was being a bitch in a couple chapters later so don't forget about her._


	6. Chapter 6

_**It's just me and the blade.**_

_**The blade is long. The blade is sharp.**_

_**Like my life, my skin's torn apart.**_

I open my eyes and sigh. I glance at my arm and lift it. It aches so I put it back down. I did more damage than I thought I would even be able to. I throw the blanket off of me and get up. I stretch and it hurts. It hurts everywhere, all of my bruises and now all of my cuts.

Last night I came to a decision. I'm gonna break up with Tweek, because I don't want him to worry anymore. I don't want to hurt him. I don't deserve him and he doesn't deserve what I'm doing. I'm a dick.

He'll get over it, eventually and realize that he never really liked me. He'll realize what a pain I was and how better off he is without me.

I start getting ready and text Tweek that I'm on my way. As I get into my car I tell myself, Craig, all those years of holding back your emotions. It is important that you do that today with Tweek. If you start crying he'll know that you don't really want to.

I drive to his house and text him that I'm here. He scurries out of the house and fumbles into my car. He smiles at me. "How'd y-you sleep?"

"Alright,"

"How're you feeling?"

"Good,"

"That's good." He turns back and watches the road, while sipping his coffee. I watch him, making sure he doesn't notice.

The rise is quiet. But it's comfortable silence. It's our silence. When I pull into school and park I turn to him, holding back everything like I've been doing for so long.

"What's w-wrong?"

My heart beats in my chest so hard it hurts. Just say it Craig. Get it over with so you can never talk to him again. "I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"What?!" Tweek sits up and stares at me wide eyed. "What do you mean? Did I do something? I'm sorry!"

"Please don't apologize, Tweek. You didn't do anything. I just don't think we're right for each other. I mean, did you honestly think we'd be together forever? It was good while it lasted but I can't go out with you anymore."

His eyes water and I can feel pieces of my heart chip off and fall into the pit of my stomach. "You can't do this to me."

"I really sorry, Tweek, but I'm sure you'll find someone else, someone better than me."

He shakes his head. "I only want to be with you, Craig. Please,"

"Listen to me, Tweek. I can't, I just can't, okay? I don't want to hurt you."

"YOU'RE HURTING ME NOW!"

"Please, just go!" My face starts burning and I grab it. He slapped me. He grabbed his bag and slammed the door behind him. I watch him in my mirror as he runs off, wiping away tears. I cover my face with my hands but I'm not crying. I can't cry. I can't feel anything.

_**My blood is warm. My tears are cold.**_

_**My heart is sad. I have no soul.**_

I really don't want to go to school. I would do anything but go to school. You know what? Who would care if I didn't? Even if they called my mom it wouldn't matter. All she would do that worries me is beat me, but she would have done that anyway so I've got nothing to lose.

I drive away from school, away from houses, shops, away from town, into the woods and past trees, to a certain lake, a lake where I've had so many good memories. It's where my sister and I would skate and where me and Tweek would come and relax and make out, where I could be alone. I really don't want to be alone right now though.

_Too bad everyone hates you. No one would help you even if they knew. YOU COULD KILL YOURSELF, they'd probably throw a party. They call you jerk and a fag and you think you're better than all of them, when in reality you're stupid and worthless. With what to live for? _

Nothing, but troubling the people I love. Why don't they love me back?

_Because, your personality, who you are, a mean and unpleasant person. Who wants to be around someone like that? Someone you have to constantly look up to? _

No one,

_That's why you're alone._

Right.

_**This is the end of my story, I fear.**_

_**My thoughts are fuzzy, I can't think clear.**_

TWEEK

"What did he say?" Kenny asks, patting my back.

I sniff. "He said that we weren't right for each other, that we were never gonna be together forever anyways, and that I'll find someone better." I wipe the new tears that fall. My eyes are like water faucets because they won't stop crying.

"That's ridiculous, you guys couldn't be MORE right for each other. And I know for a fact, Craig finds you irresistible." He slams his fist on the table. "What the hell is wrong with that guy?"

"I told you, this is where he'd be!" I hear Clyde's voice call and I look up. "Whoa, Tweek, what's wrong? Where's Craig?"

Token gasps. "He didn't!" I look at him and start crying again. He sits on the bench next to me and starts rubbing my back with Kenny. "He broke up with you?"

Kenny nods. "We need to get Craig to talk to us. We should tie him to a chair and not let him go until he talks." Clyde balls his fist.

"Honestly," Kenny sighs. "I wouldn't even worry about it Tweek, because he's gonna get back together with you once he's done being dramatic."

"What if he's not being dramatic though?" I ask. "What if something's seriously wrong with Craig?" They all look at each other. "I know y-you've all been friends with him longer, but I know Craig's strong and he wouldn't just fall apart like this for no reason. Something bad happened and I think it has something to do with Ruby."

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Clyde asks. "He told us about how he was upset when she left!"

I shake my head. "He only told us that because Thomas mentioned it when everything happened and I wanted to know what he was talking about. If I hadn't heard Thomas and asked then Craig wouldn't have said anything about it."

"How do you know?"

"Because, he's Craig, he thinks he can handle everything by himself." Token answers Clyde for me. I nod.

"How do we get him to talk now?" Kenny asks.

I shrug. "Do you t-think the problems at home?"

"Has to be, it's the only thing he'd care about enough to upset him." Clyde says.

"Should we, maybe, go and check it out?" I suggest.

"It might be dangerous." Token points out.

"But, you know, even if we tie him to a chair he won't tell us."

"He might tell you." Clyde says and Token and Kenny nod in agreement. "He'd talk to you before he'd talk to us." And I guess that's true.

"I think he left though." Token says.

I wipe my eyes before they start watering again. "I really hope Craig is okay. I really want Craig to be o-okay."

"Us too." Kenny hugs me. The bell rings and I wipe my face. I don't want people to know I was crying or they might make fun of me. They might realize that Craig and I broke up and now they can beat me up again!

"GEH!" I flinch and start walking to class. "Bye, guys, see you at lunch."

"Stay strong, Tweek. We'll think of ideas for getting Craig." Token says with a smile. I don't smile back, but I tried. If Craig's not happy I'm not happy.

CRAIG

I stare at the bottle in my numb fingers. The voice had convinced me to swallow a hand full a pills and that's what I'm about to do. My heart wouldn't stop its pounding. It was like someone punching me in the chest, repeatedly.

I sat criss cross in the snow, my jeans getting wet. Then I opened the bottle and held out my hand. I poured half of the contents into my palm and stared at it, letting it all sink in. Was I about to do this?

_Yes, do it._

Why though?

_We've gone over it already. You're a waste of space and air and money. No one likes you, not even the people who are supposed to love you like you. Even your sister the one who was supposed to be there for you said to leave her alone. You're annoying and selfish and all you do it hurt, hurt, and hurt the people around you. So hurt yourself for once._

This is taking it pretty far.

_I think it's not taking it far enough! I thought you said you hated yourself, Craig?!_

I do. I clench my jaw and stare at the pills.

_Who'd miss you anyways? Take mommy's advice, Craig._

I raised my hand to my mouth.

_**Doesn't matter how fine I appear.**_

_**I'm not fine.**_

_**I lied.**_

_**This poem is my goodbye.**_

* * *

_How'd you guys like the sequel? It was intense right? I mean the ending was kinda sad but it makes for a good story. Theres one more chapter after this where they find dead Craig and the funeral but after that it's over! I feel so accomplished! _

_JKJKJKJKJK IM JUST KIDDING IM NOT EVEN HALF DONE! Bet you guys really hate me__. Anyway, SO SAD right?! I cry, I cry. _

_Craig's been locking in his emotions for years, so of course he's gonna go a little mad after a while. Ooo what's gonna happen?_

_My poem skills are, like, badass if I do say so myself!_

_I've like posted every single day! I'm so proud of myself! You guys should give me more props! REVIEW AND FAAV_

_I love you, narwhals, read on!_

_short chapter but ya know..._


	7. Chapter 7

What am I doing? I'm not gonna kill myself over this. I throw the pills into the snow and stare at the trees. I like when it's cold because I can see my breath. I don't know why, but it soothes me.

I run back to my car and grab the blanket I keep in the back seat. Then I come back to a log and sit against it, wrapping it around me. This is nice, I think I'm gonna take a nap, get myself together.

TWEEK

It's been a week since Craig broke up with me. We had three plans set up but he didn't even come to school for the rest of the week and then on Monday when we tried plan A, which was calmly approach him and just try to talk him, he ran. We knew he might but we just wanted to give it a shot. Then Tuesday when we tried plan B, where Kenny and Clyde try to grab his arms and hold him, he ended up punching Clyde in the stomach, which was kind of funny but I tried not to laugh. Then today we were gonna try plan C but that also involves grabbing him so they decided to skip it and come up with a new idea.

I just sit back and do what they ask me to. I watch Craig, by himself. I watch him read or whatever. But I kind of want to try to talk to him myself, without a plan, without their help, just me. I don't think it'll make a difference but it's worth a shot. I really need to get through to him. I need my Craig back. He looks so lifeless now. He has dark circles and his eyes are practically black, his skin is so pale it's almost white, and he's getting really skinny.

When he gets to school he goes off somewhere where no one can find him ever. Then he goes to all his periods and then at lunch he's off hiding again. If only I knew where he went then I could get there first and surprise him. I'd grab him before he could run and hopefully he won't hit me too and then I could get him to listen. I just want him to talk to me. He can't keep holding it in. It's like he's self-destructing.

I don't want to go to his house because Token said it might be dangerous. It got me thinking, if Craig's problems at home and it's only him and his mom there, then the problem's his mom, right? If the problem's his mom, then what could she be doing that would affect him so much? Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I keep denying it but now that I think about it, it makes sense. Maybe his mom is hitting him… But I thought, that can't be, his mom can't be that cruel. Then I thought back to when this all started when he had that bruise on his face and the day he broke up with me he also had a little redness on his cheek before I slapped him.

I'm not saying that's the problem, but I'm saying it makes the most sense. I just really hope I'm wrong and everyone's right when they say he's being over dramatic.

I look up and realize I made it to school. I was walking again. Clyde, Token and Kenny offered to give me a ride but I denied. I like walking. It gives me time to think. When I get to school, there's barely anyone there yet so I stroll around the campus. I like getting here early because no one's here and you can just go where ever you want, where ever OUTSIDE, at least. So I walked around, sipping my coffee and looking at things I usually just pass by without thought.

This school is super old. Like, my grandparents went here old. So it's interesting, thinking that my grandma and papa walked past these same building before. That, just maybe they were the ones who wrote bych on the wall in permanent marker. I take another sip of my coffee and freeze. Where am I? This is where Ms. Howards office is, isn't it? I've never been student assistant so I haven't had classes in this building. I've never really had to come over here. Until that one day when Craig and I skipped first period in the bathroom, the single person bathroom, the bathroom Craig has an extra key to. Wait a second, the bathroom Craig has an extra key to! What if this is where he's been going? Probably not… But it can't hurt to try. And I'll do anything to talk to Craig.

So for the rest of the morning I sit where you wouldn't be able to see me if you were entering the bathroom and wait. No one comes by here, probably because they're all in the courtyard. I mean, if I were trying to hide, this would be ideal.

I eventually get bored and pull my book out to read. A couple pages later I hear a noise and look up. I body tenses when I see his blue chullo. I hadn't been this close to him for a while. I hurry to my feet, leaving my things on the ground and run at him.

He looks up, startled. "Tweek, what do you want?" He asks, angrily.

"Craig, please, I'm sorry that we tried to grab you but Clyde and Token aren't even with me. I just want to t-talk."

"I can't."

"Craig, t-there's obviously something bothering you, why can't you trust me enough to talk to me about it."

He shakes his head and mumbles, "You wouldn't understand."

"I don't have to. I can comfort you." I tell him, taking his hand.

"Tweek, I broke up with you! Why can't you just leave me alone now?" He takes his hand back, enraged. "I can't tell you, just drop it!" He storms off but I grab his jacket sleeve to pull him back.

"Wait, Craig…" I gasp as I glance down and stop… Are those… It can't be… Not… Craig…

* * *

Tweek gasped and I snatched my hand back. "I said leave me alone!" A tear rolled down my cheek and I, quickly wiped it away. I turned to go but Tweek's voice stopped me.

"Why, Craig? Why won't you just talk to me about this?" There's pain in his voice. "I could've helped you. I c-could've prevented this." He sobs.

I glance at him and my heart breaks a little more inside. "Please, Tweek, just stop." I pull my sleeves down more. "You think I'm a monster now?"

He shakes his head. "Of course I don't-"

"LIAR, YOU THINK I'M CRAZY AND YOU HATE ME!"

"GEH-Craig, I could n-never hate you." He walks closer to me and I step back.

"How could you not? I've done nothing but hurt you, constantly hurting the people I love."

"Is that what this is about? Who said you hurt them?"

"STOP!" I start running but he chases me.

"CRAIG!"

"GO AWAY!"

"NO!" He reaches me because he's faster and he grabs my jacket and stops, slowing me down. "Craig, fucking stop!"

"YOU stop, I said I didn't want to go out with you anymore!" I pull away but he won't let go.

He pulls me closer and grabs my arm. He holds it, carefully and lifts the sleeve. More tears escape his eyes as he counts them, the cuts running up and down my arm. I watch him and try to stop crying. I sniff and he looks back up at me, his eyes search my face like he does. He moves his hands to cup my face and he kisses me. I don't respond and it makes him cry more. I push him off. "I can't anymore, Tweek, I just can't." I start walking away again.

"Just answer one q-question then."

I turn around. "What is it?"

"Did your mom hit you?"

* * *

_I finished before 12am! I deserve a cookie! I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. I mean, I had the idea for Craig being depressed and breaking uo with Tweek and shit but then it just kind of__…__ idk. It'll come to me probably I just gotta go with the flow so whatever! Bybye narwhal-dumplings and let the CREEK NATION live on! MUAH! TILL NEXT TIME! Lolol _


	8. Chapter 8

He stares at me, his face unreadable because he had the same expressionless face that he's been trying to keep for the past couple of weeks. Then he looked down and finally I saw it. It was hurt, it was pain, it was sorrow, it was everything coming out. The first tear fell and then so did he. He dropped to his knees and started crying. For the first time ever I'm seeing Craig cry, even more so he's bawling.

I rush over next to him and hug him. His breathing is bad and heavy and the tears aren't stopping. I pat his back, "We should probably go somewhere more private." I suggest. Heaven forbid someone walk by and witness Craig the Tucker crying, or showing emotion. He'd be ridiculed forever. Then if a teacher sees they'll try to talk to him and put him in counseling and that would just drive him farther away.

He nods and we get up. We take the long way around the back so no one sees and finally we make it to his car. We shut the doors and he starts it. "Where are we going?" I ask.

He's still crying and doesn't answer so I just stay quiet as he drives. He wipes his face so he can drive and after a few minutes we're at our lake. I know it's selfish but I've started to call it _our_ lake. It just felt so magical every time he took me here.

"So… she does?" I ask, cautiously.

His eyes start to water again and he weeps into his hands. "T-Tweek… She punched me in the face." He sighed once he said it and continued to cry.

She punched him in the face?! Who the hell does that to their son? I lean over the center and hug him. He hugs back, tightly gripping onto my shirt, he's never letting go. His tears stain my shirt. He chokes, "I tried calling Ruby but my Dad changed her number and told me he didn't want us talking anymore because he hates me." I stroke his hair. "I found my mom's phone and her new number and called her but she told me she didn't want to talk to me anymore. It was like having my heart torn out." He tells me, his grip tightening. "Everyone hates me, Tweek. My mom said I should just kill myself. That she wouldn't care. I was so upset and I kept taking it out on you and my friends. They hate me too, I know it."

"No they don't."

He nods, "They do, I know it, it tells me."

I lift my head. "It tells you? Who t-tells you?"

"This voice, I keep hearing. It says I'm worthless and pathetic. It said I should look how I feel and cut myself." Oh my god.

"Craig, don't do this to yourself, don't listen to that voice and your mom. You are not worthless. Clyde, Token, and I don't hate you. Heck, I love you more than anything, so stop cutting yourself. I can't believe Ruby said that, but I'm sure she has a reason. She loves you too. We all love you, Craig."

He looks up at me and closes his eyes. "It said I was hurting you and that's all I ever do to everyone."

"You were hurting me because you wouldn't talk to me." I tell him. "Please, don't keep things like this away from me. You can't just lock yourself up."

He moves his face up and kisses me. I kiss back. His mouth moves against mine and he adds his tongue. I cup his face in my hands and deepen the kiss. His hands move to my back and pull me into him then move under the back of my shirt, lifting it up and stopping our kiss to pull it over my head. I shiver and he kisses my neck down. His tongue flicks over my nipple and I gasp. He takes it in his mouth and I wrap my arms around him. He takes his shirt off too and continues sucking while rubbing my jeans. I moan and he moves back to my neck, sucking and biting, playfully. He unzips my jeans and then sighs. "Tweek, you're gonna have to move or something because I can't get them off like this."

I chuckle and sit back so I can pull my jeans off. Craig takes his off too. Once they're off I climb over the center console and into his lap. He smirks and kisses me again. His kisses are gentle and soft, I love them. His hand finds its way in my boxers and I lean my face into his shoulder as he strokes me. "C-Craig…" He strokes faster and since I'm sitting in his lap I can feel him under me. My face burns red like it always does when we do things like this.

"Sit up a little bit." I do as I'm told and he slide my boxers off and continues stroking.

"Craig, I'm c-coming."

"Mhm," I come in his hands and he smirks, licking it off his fingers. "Sit up one more time." I do and he pulls off his boxers. "Luckily, I keep a bottle of lube in my car." He tells me, grabbing it out of the center console. He covers his fingers and enters them in me. I groan as he enters his second finger and starts stretching me. He pulls them out and positions himself at my entrance. He pushes in and we groan together. He goes half way, pulls out, and pushes in deeper. He does this until he's all the way in. I moan and he thrust in harder. I grip his skin as he does it again, hitting my spot. Once he found my spot, he uses it against me, pulling out almost all the way and then shoves back in as hard as he can. I cry out in pleasure. "A-Again," I breathe out, our bodies wet with sweat and sticky with come. He thrust in again and kisses my neck. "Faster," I blush and he starts going in and out faster. "Ah…" I pant and he sucks on my neck. He's trying to hold back his come but he's reaching his limit.

"You're amazing, Tweek." He holds me tighter. "I'm coming." And come he does. I moan one last time before I fall into him and we try to catch our breath.

I get up and throw myself back in the passenger seat. Oh my god I think he damaged me. I groan as I move and he chuckles. "Sorry,"

"It's okay," It's more than okay.

"Thank you, Tweek." Craig says. "Thanks for talking to me." He leans his head on my shoulder and we sit there, watching the snow outside.

CRAIG

I feel like a big weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I feel so relieved. Tweek said I could stay at his house tonight if I wanted and I did. So I could be with him and so I could be away from my Mom. He said we should try to contact Ruby because it doesn't make sense that she would just all of a sudden hate me. Something's wrong with her and I guess that makes more sense than what the voice was saying. I haven't heard from him since, by the way. I don't think I was ever really gonna kill myself though.

Me and Tweek skip school, just hang out by the lake and skate and sit in the snow, kiss. And when school ends we meet up with Clyde and Token and we all go to the café and talk. I told them everything.

"Well, you can't stay there then." Token says. "If your mom is hitting you, you should call child services or something."

I shake my head. "NO, don't call anyone!" I don't want that. I don't want my mom in jail. Maybe it's me thinking that maybe one day we can all be a happy family again, but I don't want to do that to mom. She's put me through hell the past week but she's been through much worse I'm sure.

"You can't keep getting beat up though." Clyde says.

"I know, but if they take my mom away what am I gonna do?"

"Good point," Token mumbles.

Tweek looks up at his parents. "You could stay with me."

I shake my head. "I doubt your parents would say yes and I don't want to cause trouble."

"If they knew what was going on, I'm s-sure they'd say yes!" He says, grabbing my arm. "Please, let me just ask."

"I don't want everyone to know though." I say quiet.

"But, I really don't want you getting hurt every day, Craig. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that whenever we're not together you could be getting beat up! Plus there's no one else there so you could get really hurt and no one would be able to help! GEH!"

I shrug, "Fine, do whatever you want."

He grins and gets up. "I'll be right back." He leaves the table.

I look up at Clyde and Token. "Dude, why didn't you talk to us?"

"What would I have said?"

"That you needed to talk to us!" Clyde snaps. "I could never hate you, man, if you had just talked to us like we wanted you to, then the thought wouldn't even have crossed your mind."

"Yeah, I mean, not to be mean or anything because I completely understand, but you should really trust your friends more, Craig. You've known us for years now and it's sad that you told Tweek before us."

"I love him." I mutter.

They freeze. "… As in l-o-v-e, love?" Clyde ask. "Like love as in valentines hearts love?"

"As in an intense feeling of deep affection? A deep romantic or sexual attraction?" Token stares at me. "You're not Craig."

I laugh. "I am. And I do."

"He's broken you!" Clyde cries. "You're feeling!"

"It's wonderful." I say, sarcastically. "Honestly, it's bittersweet. I love loving Tweek but I hate these other feelings."

"Understandable, but you just gotta get through it. Don't think about those feelings, think about Tweek. OR US MAYBE, YOU LOVE US TOO, RIGHT CRAIG?" Clyde asks.

I nod, "Obviously, I love you guys too."

He smiles, "Aw, gosh, I blush."

"Yeah, but, I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

"No, don't apologize, we're sorry for not understanding." Token says.

"No one needs to apologize." Clyde says. "We just need to eat cake." He grins as the waiter brings the cake. It was a new waiter that Tweek's parents hired since Tweek was too busy and didn't want to work anymore. He went to our school. His name was Leo. He has short curly dark brown hair with light tips and dark skin. His eyes were hazel and he had snake bites. "Here you guys go." He put the cake down and left. He's alright. We sit and eat and wait for Tweek to come back.

* * *

_Now it is 12 so I gotta go to bed so yeah goodnight pumpkin pies and COMMENT I got 2 in one day! Or I mean it is 12 am but its still like…WHATEVER_


	9. Chapter 9

"M-Mom, I need to talk to you and Dad." I sit in front of my mom at the counter.

She glances at me suspiciously. "What did you do?"

I shake my head. "I didn't do anything. It's about C-Craig." I tell her. She calls my dad out of the kitchen and tells me to hurry up so they can continue working. I sigh, "Craig's parents got a divorce, you know?"

They nod. "So I've heard around town." My mom rings up a customer.

I wait for them to leave. "Well, his sister went to live with his dad and he's almost always home alone now because his mom works but, like…" I sigh. "Can Craig stay with us?"

They exchange approving glances. "Absolutely not,"

"He needs a place to stay t-that isn't his home."

"And why's that, son?"

"His… mom hits him." I whisper.

They stop and stare at me. "Craig is getting abused?" My dad asks. I look down sadly and nod. "Why didn't he tell anyone?"

"He told me."

They look at each other again and then look at Craig. He was sitting, happily laughing with Token and Clyde about something Leo said. "I mean, we'd love to take Craig in, Tweek, we just think it'd be a bad influence on you."

"You STILL think Craig's bad? What the h-heck!"

"SH!" They calm me. "It's not his fault, just the environment he grew up in is bad and that makes him more rebel-ish." My mom tells me. "We don't want him to get you in trouble."

"He's not g-gonna get me in trouble!" I grab my hair. "GEH!"

"Tweek, calm down,"

"I'm worried about him and you guys don't even c-care!"

"We do, we do." My dad sighs, glancing at Craig again. "I guess he can stay, but he'll be in his own room." He tells me.

"Yes," My mom agrees. "And no fooling around, we don't want you getting pregnant."

I scream, "I CAN'T EVEN… WHATHEHECKMOM,ICAN'TEVENGETPRENANT!" Craig looks over, concerned and Clyde and Token laugh. I turn back to my parents. "So he can stay?"

They nod, "But I'm not sure his mom will be okay with it."

I look back down. "I don't think she'll even care." I tell them, truthfully.

They nod again. "We'll work on it, Tweek. Now, go have fun with your friends." My mom smiles at me.

CRAIG

Tweek grins as he sits down. "They said yes."

I take his hand in mine and kiss it. "Hey, your birthday's supposed to be soon right?"

He nods through his blush from when I kissed his hand. He was looking around because I was still holding it. "It's on the twenty third, right?"

He nods again. "Why?"

"Because I want to do something nice for it." I had been thinking about it since he told me when his birthday was. What would I get him? What does Tweek want? He likes coffee and stuff but probably has every kind of coffee that ever existed so that's, like, out of the question. I have no idea what I'm gonna get him but hopefully it'll come to me soon because his birthday is in two weeks.

"Tweek, your mom told me to tell you that she needs you to work tomorrow." Leo tells Tweek.

Tweek groans and looks over at his parents. They smile at him and wave. He rolls his eyes. "Tell them I c-can't and to stop being lazy and cheap and hire some p-people!" He glares at them.

Leo laughs. He really is attractive. He's what people would call tall, dark, and handsome. I'm not saying he's my type, I just know what handsome is. …I'm pretty handsome myself, actually. "I value my job too much."

"Tell them I said okay," Tweek sighs. "Oh yeah, guys, this is L-Leo. My parents hired him."

"What's up?" I nod.

"Yo," He nods back. "Nice shirt, I love sleeping with sirens." +100 respect, very good. He leaves.

"When I was t-talking to Leo earlier, it s-seemed like you two had a lot in c-common." Tweek tells me. I shrug, sipping my drink. He's alright.

We finish eating and then Clyde and Token leave. Tweek and I drive to my house and I get my stuff. I get all of my clothes, my toothbrush, my chargers, my laptop, and the shit in my nightstand, like my deodorant, cologne, and lotion… and some stuff for Tweek and I. Everything else I need Tweek will probably have. So I leave in a hurry. I don't want to run into my mom and have to explain to her that I'm leaving. She won't care if I don't come home. But if she sees me leaving she'll probably beat the shit out of me. We get back to his place. He shows me their guest room and I throw my stuff in the closet instead of hanging them because I'm just that lazy. Plus I don't care. Tweek sits on my new bed and watches me.

"Are you g-gonna hang those?" He asks. I shake my head. "You're so lazy!" He gets up and starts going through the mess. He puts shirts in a pile and pants in a pile next to it. It was funny to watch him blush, fumbling with my boxers. He puts them with my socks and starts putting the shirts on hangers, and then he puts the pants on and hangs them all up. He smiles to himself, proudly and shuts the door. He takes my socks and underwear to the two drawer nightstand and puts them in the bottom drawer. I put my other stuff in the top drawer and fall onto my new bed. Tweek lies next to me and I turn to face him. "Are you sad?" I give him a sad smile and nod. "I know you have t-trouble doing it but d-do you want t-to t-talk about it?"

I put my arms around him and pull his body close to me. I snuggle my face into his shoulder. "My family is so dysfunctional and I was fine with Ruby because I felt like at least I wasn't alone. But then she left and wasn't answering her phone when she did we talked and I felt better, but then my dad called me and said if he wanted her to talk to me then he wouldn't have taken her. He said he didn't want me calling her anymore and she won't call me anymore and that he's changing her number." I hug him tighter. "So I couldn't call her, I felt alone again and I felt mad, and abandoned. My mom hit me when I came home and punched a hole in the wall. I broke a vase that I guess my dad got her and she was mad at me so she punched me in the face. The next day she came home drunk and dragged me out of be-…" I stop and hold back my tears as the memory of my own mother, the woman who gave birth to me and raised me, lay her hands on me to inflict pain, purposely hurt me returned. "He pulled me onto the floor and kicked me in the stomach. She just kept coming home and hurting me." I sniff into Tweek shirt. "I felt like nobody but Ruby loved me, until I finally contacted her. I found my mom's phone and called but when she heard it was me she started yelling at me and telling me she didn't want to talk to me. I thought she'd be torn that dad was keeping us apart but she didn't care. No one in that family cares about me. My mom won't even notice me being gone. If she does she won't care. She called me names, it remind me of my dad when I was little and it hurt so bad, Tweek." I'm already sobbing. "Back then she was the one who saved me from those situations. Now who would save me? The voice was always there but it never got this bad. It was telling me I should kill myself and cut myself. It was my brain so I did it because I trusted it, I guess. I don't know. My thoughts weren't stable."

"C-Craig,"

"Hm…"

"Your dad hit you t-too?" He asked pain in his voice.

""When I was little we were a happy family and there were no problems. But then my parents started fighting and as days past they fought more. My dad dealt with it by doing drugs. He got addicted and started spending all of our money on it. They started fighting more because we were broke. My dad hit my mom and started abusing her. Finally she kicked him out and they got a divorce. But then my mom got very depressed and started engrossing herself with her work, taking on two jobs that lasted all day and well into the night. Ruby and I barely saw her and when we did she looked terrible. She looked lifeless and she didn't say hi to us. She's been like that until I broke the vase. That set her off I think." He messes with my hair and it calms me down.

"You've been t-through a lot." He tells me. I pull my face up to his and kiss his lips. They're soft as they push against mine. His hands grab the hair he has been playing with and mine slide from his back to his waist.

"I love you, Tweek." I tell him. "Thank you for not leaving me when I was acting like an asshole."

"I'd never leave you, Craig. I love you too."

"AW, AREN'T THEY ADORABLE!" Tweek jumps ten feet in the air and I look up. His mom and dad are at the door. Shit, how long have they been there?

"MOM, DAD, WHAT THE HECK, MAN?!" Tweek screams at them turning impossible shades of red and pink.

"We just wanted to make sure you two weren't doing _bad things_." She says smiling to me. "But obviously we misjudged you, Craig. You're much more sensitive than we expected. And you obviously love Tweek very much."

"But Tweek's still sleeping in his room." His dad adds. "Also no naughty things." I pray to god they don't go through my nightstand while I'm at school. Oh my god I brought all my condoms and lube, every flavor and color. Dear, god, why? Why are his parents still here? Why are they staring at me?! They don't trust me… Hell, I don't trust me. I'll probably still do it with him.

"Dinner will be done soon." His mom tells us and they leave.

Tweek glances back at me and I laugh. He sighs, "They're so annoying!" He cries, falling back onto the bed and cuddling me. I nod in agreement.

"I'm glad they like me now though." I put my arm around him and we lay together until his parents call us down for dinner. We eat and then I tell him I'm gonna go to sleep, he nods and tells me goodnight. I crawl up the stairs and to my new room in my new house into my new bed. I throw my pants to the side of the room and close my eyes.

* * *

_Inspiration struck once again and now I have to put this idea in motion. I hope you guys didn't think it was over. It's not. But any whore, Party like a rock star, Hit em with the hot bars, Fast like a nascar, Lyin like my dash car, _

_I gave myself a brief break so I could rest my brain muscles but not stop writing this story all together like I did before__…__ so read on my narwhals and enjoy. _

_I didn't know if I wanted Kenny to really be a friend or not but I thought you know too much drama, Tweek needs true friend, right? He deserves it. But Craig hates Kenny so I'm not sure how that'll work, whatevaa! BYE BABES_


	10. Chapter 10

I open my eyes and squint at the sunlight beaming through my window. I've never woken up to sunlight, just my alarm, or on my own time in the afternoon like a bum. Especially not on a Saturday unless I have work, which I do so this is a good thing. I tell myself to make myself wake up.

I drag myself from the covers and trudge to my closet. I pick out a shirt and jeans and open my door. Now, where to find a towel? I peek out and look around. No one's there. I hear the TV downstairs and assume from previous visits that Mr. Tweak's watching the News and his mom's in the kitchen. I walk to a closet in the hallway, open it, and sure enough there are towels and rags. I take one of each and head into the bathroom.

Once I'm cleaned and awake I hear Tweek's mom call for breakfast. Tweek's door opens and he walks out in plaid green flannel pajama pants and a faded T shirt that's too big for him so it hangs off one shoulder. He has really bad bed head, but it's cute on him and his eyes are half lidded. He looks surprised to see me. "You're up early." He yawns.

I nod, "I have work."

He nods, "I know."

"You know, you look so sexy in the morning."

This wakes him right up. His eyes wide and he starts to jitter, a light blush forming across his face. He looks to the ground and grabs his head. "Don't l-look at me!"

I laugh, "Anyhow, I thought you said you never slept."

He shrugs, "Every once in a while I'll g-get really t-tired at night which is usually the opposite, b-but when I do I'll fall out like an l-light and, like, sleep forever. When I wake up I don't get p-proper sleep again for, like, an m-month." He explains, yawning again and closing his eyes. He's so cute without even trying. "Let's go, I'm hungry." I laugh and follow him down the stairs.

At the dining table we eat pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. I stuffed my face so fast. When it comes to Tweek's mom's food I can't control myself. Home cooked food is, like, what I live for. Plus, since I hardly get that when I do I take advantage of it. "Nice to know you like my cooking, Craig."

"Mmm…" I nod with my mouth full. I swallow and chug my water. "Thanks for the meal. I have to go to work now though."

"Bye, darling, we also have work so take this key in case you get here and we're not here. We'll be back around eight or nine-ish." She tells me.

I take it and thank her. Then I head on my way.

TWEEK

Craig is in my house. I still can't get over it. He has a key now. We're living together! That would be awesome… if my parents weren't here to ruin EVERYTHING! Craig and I were trying to have a sincere conversation last night and they just had to be nosy and embarrass me!

I ate and got ready and then we opened the café.

* * *

A couple minutes before closing Craig shows up. He sits at the counter and smiles at me. "Tweek,"

"Craig,"

"Kiss," He puckers his lips and closes his eyes and I laugh. I look around. Almost no one here so it couldn't hurt. I lean over the counter and push my lips onto his. The kiss is brief because I see Leo walk out in the corner of my eye. Craig looks over to Leo. "What's up?"

Leo shrugs, "Nothing much…"

"Surprised?" Craig asks Leo, propping himself on his elbows.

Leo shakes his head. "Little bit, but it doesn't bother me."

"Oh, cool,"

"Hey, remember yesterday how we were talking about red racer?" Red racer? Craig hasn't mentioned red racer since he was in middle school because it got lame. I think he was still secretly in love with it though. He was just trying to fit in. Understandable.

Craig nodded. "Yeah, the old game it's like impossible to find." He fills me in.

"I was talking to my dad and he said he was really into red racer when it came out and got the game when they made it and now he, you know, doesn't care about it and let me have it." Leo says. "Want it?"

Craig's eyes glow. He nods. "I very much want it. Give it to me now." I chuckle because I'm just that immature and of course I think of bad things when he says this but none of them notice. I've honestly never seen Craig get this worked up over something so trivial.

Leo laughs and pulls the game out. He hands it to Craig who flips shit. Not like he went crazy but crazy enough for Craig. "Oh my god, oh my god," He examines the old looking game with a smile. "Perfection, it's in midcondition." He shakes his head in disbelief and looks at Leo. "Thank you. This is amazing. Tweek we have to go back to my house so I can get my Gameboy."

"Aren't you worried though?"

He shakes his head and points to the game. "Red racer, see?"

I sigh deeply. "Craig, we can get it tomorrow when it's safer. Plus it'll give you something to look forward to. And you won't be up all night with it."

He pouts at me and my knees go weak. "Please, Tweek," He opens his eyes wide. "If I could play this tonight I would be SO happy." That's it, my knees buckle.

I pull myself back up and glare at the raven headed boy. "D-Don't look at me like t-that again or I just might pass out." I warn him. "We're going tomorrow."

"Tweek, you suck!" Craig cries.

"…" We sit there quietly because I don't reply. I don't reply because I suck… I suck… Jesus Christ, I've hung out with Kenny too much!

Leo laughs and Craig joins in. "Nice man, so nice,"

"I didn't mean it like that until Tweek thought of it like that." Craig laughing… dear lord, I better start praying, the end is near!

"I got to go, but I'll see you." Leo smiles.

Craig stops him. "Hey, let me give you my number."

"Yeah, right," He turns back and they exchange numbers. I just sit and watch, fascinated.

Leo leaves and Craig looks at me. "What's wrong with you?"

I shake my head, "You t-two c-clicked pretty quickly."

"Weird right? Are you ready though?" I nod and tell my parent Craig's taking me and that I'll see them at home. We leave and arrive home, quickly. We get out of the car and walk into my house. Craig glances at me, "When do you think they'll be back?"

I shrug, "Why d-do you ask?"

"Enough time to make out?"

I roll my eyes. "P-Probably, p-probably not,"

He grabs my hand, "Let's hurry then." He pulls me up the stairs like a rag doll and to his room where he throws me on the bed. I'm a valuable, fragile, creature. He needs to be gentler with me! He lays his body over mine and closes the gap between our face.

His hands work from my hair down to my waist and into the sides of my pants. His mouth moves to my neck and I shiver when he sucks the sensitive skin there. I moan as one of his hands move from my pants to under my shirt, caressing my stomach up and around to my back, down and back to my pants. He slowly inches them down. My face burns red because when he lays on me like this my hardened member is pressed firmly against his.

He moved to my ear at this point, licking and biting the lobe. Finally his hand came down and unbuttoned my jeans. The front door shuts and we look up. Fuck, what do we do now? He must've read my expression… or my mind! Jesus Christ! Because he gets up and locks the door. He comes back over and unbuttons my jeans and my zipper. He does his own before pulling mine off and putting them on the floor. He pulls off his own and lays them on top.

He comes back to my ear. "You have to be really quiet, Tweek." I nod and he starts to stroke me, slowly. I pant and try to hold in every sound. "Tweek, me too," I nod and take him in my hand. He's so big and hot. I stroke him up and down and lay my head on his shoulder, panting. I'm almost done for.

"Craig, Tweek, dinner will be done soon." My mom's voice calls through the door. I gasp and then groan quite loudly as I come. "Well, Tweek, if you don't want it then don't eat it! At least I know Craig will like my cooking."

Craig moans as he comes into my hands and my mom laughs. "Just a few more minutes, Craig, geez, hold your horses. I'll call you when it's done." She tells us and we hear her steps walking away.

CRAIG

I help Tweek clean himself up and then clean myself as well. We laugh about getting away with it and then I help him with his weekend homework. His mom calls us and we eat dinner with his parents. Then we finish his homework and go to bed.

* * *

_Yo, guys, how're you doing? I'm fine. Well, this story just keeps going and going and going and even though it was the one I stopped writing before now I'm not writing anything else but this. lol irony Anyway, you all are gonna be lik OoO -Narwhal, I'll be seeing you then g'day G'DAY_


	11. Chapter 11

_JESUS CHRIST, GUYS, I wrote half of this, took a break, came back and finished, and then forgot that Kenny was supposed to be at the fucking mall. I CANT! Why must I be SO stupid? So here's what I'll do… hang on, I'm debating whether or not I should put him in or just take away the part where Tweek asks if he can come…. I'm too lazy, plus I already started the next one so I'll just erase it. I'M SO SORRY guys, im, like, literally shaking my head at myself right now… okay well byeee!_

* * *

"Craig, breakfast is ready if you're hungry." My eyes open to see Mrs. Tweak opening my curtains and picking my clothes off the ground. I roll over and sit up. This sure is different. She's cleaning up after me? Why would she do that? It doesn't make any sense.

I climb out of the bed and stretch. I smooth my hair enough to not look a complete mess and stumble down stairs. I literally stumbled, because I was tired so when I was walking down I guess I tripped a little. I didn't fall but it was still embarrassing.

Smiling at me from the table is Tweek. Today he's the one dressed and I'm the one in my pajamas. I sit next to him and lean on his shoulder. "You think me almost hurting myself is funny?"

He giggles, "Y-You're too perfect, C-Craig. So I didn't think you tripped. That was SO f-funny." He runs his hand through my untamed hair. "Too perfect," He echoes, kissing my head.

"Hmm…" I tilt my head up and kiss him. "I love you."

"Ditto," He smirks as I frown.

"Say it back."

"N-No,"

I kiss him again. "But you do…"

"And you know it s-so I d-don't have to tell you." He leans on me so we're holding each other up.

His mom walks in with our food and smiles at us. She sets our plates down and leaves. "She's not eating with us?" I ask.

He shrugs, "She probably ate already…" He sits up and I sigh. I'm SO tired. I sit up too though and started eating. I finish and get seconds and finish that too and Tweek's still on his first. He didn't even eat it all.

"Are you coming with me to get my stuff?" He nods. "I was thinking we should hang out with Clyde and Toke today so they don't think I'm ditching them." He doesn't look up. "We could go to the mall."

"Okay,"

I kiss him once more before getting up and stretching. "I'm gonna text Clyde and Token and take a shower."

He nods. "Alright,"

TWEEK

When Craig comes back down his hair is wet and sticking up and he's texting. "Leo texted me; he's coming to the mall with us." I nod. He pulls his coat on and helps me with mine.

"Mom, we're going to the mall." I tell her in the kitchen.

"Alright, honey, have fun."

"Okay," We go to his car and he stops at his house. No car, so his mom must not be home, thank god. He runs inside and back out. He has his game and a few other things.

"I think I got everything. I don't want to have to come back here."

"I c-can understand why." He pulls out and we start driving to the south park mall.

"Hey, what if I told you my natural hair color is brown."

My head snaps in his direction. "Your hair is brown?!"

He laughs, "No, but I was thinking of dying it."

I shake my head. "It looks fine… b-but you could use a haircut." I lean over and flip his bangs out of his face.

He nods. "I can't see shit. I might crash." I tense back in my seat and he laughs. "I'm just kidding, but yeah I need one."

CRAIG

"It's about time we've been waiting for, literally, ever." Clyde complains.

"Please," Toke rolls his eyes.

I text Leo that we're here and he tells me he sees us. I look around and find him walking over and wave. He finally makes it and we head inside. "So, Craig, it's been a couple of months and I haven't said anything because I value my life but it's just killing me so Imma ask anyway." I give Clyde a suspicious stare and he runs up next to Tweek. "So, Tweek are you still hanging on to that virginity?"

We stop walking and Tweek's face takes a deep shade of red. "I- uh- W- GEH!" He covers it and I grab Clyde by the collar of his shirt.

"You obviously don't value it enough."

"Wait, C-Craig, d-don't hurt him…" Tweek grabs my arm. "It was just a question."

I let go of Clyde and I'm sure even I'm a little red so it's kind of obvious what the answer to the question is. "I KNEW IT!" Clyde sings. "My baby boy done lost his V card, AWW!" He grabs Tweek's arm and I backhand him. I didn't do it hard enough to really hurt him but hard enough anyway. I take Tweek's arm in mine and we continue on.

"Dude, I didn't need that." Toke groans.

"What are you saying, Token?" I ask, playfully.

"Nothing, nothing, just I really don't need the image of you and Tweek…" He groans again. "Not homophobic, but still straight."

"You know Tweek has a sexy ass." I laugh as his head drops.

"Sexy indeed," Clyde licks his lips. I stop laughing and glare at him. He puts his hands up. "You said it not me."

Tweek squeaks. I look down at him and frown. Poor, innocent, defenseless, Tweek, he's too cute. I'd take him right now if we weren't in the mall. "Stop talking about Tweek's ass. You're making him uncomfortable."

"You were the first one to mention it! I was just agreeing. I mean, I think we can all agree that Tweek's ass is sexy." Clyde says.

Token shakes his head but Leo nods. "It's the truth."

I glare at him. "I'll kick your ass too, macho man."

"If I'm so macho wouldn't you lose?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You may be macho but I'm strong and when it comes to Tweek I can kick anyone's ass."

I smack Tweek on the ass and he squeaks. "CRAIG, d-don't d-do t-that!" He moves away from me and to the other side of Token. He covers his face as we continue walking and I laugh.

"We need to go to FYE so I can get some new headphones." Clyde announces.

"What happen to your old headphones?" I ask.

"They broke."

"You broke another pair of headphones?" I shake my head. He goes through headphones like I flick teachers off. And I flick at least one teacher off every day. They don't care enough to call my parents though. As if my parents would actually answer anymore.

"Yeah, and they're having a sale so let's go." He drags us across the mall and to the store. He buys a pair of skull candy and then we head to the food court.

"I want a sub." Token says.

"I want Japanese." Clyde says.

"I want a Dorito taco." Leo says.

"…I, kind of, want a hamburger." Tweek mumbles looking away. And I want pizza… Well, it's good to know that everyone wants something else.

"Alright, well, Tweek and I will save the table you guys can go get your food."

Clyde chuckles, "I think you can sit here by yourself, Craig."

"No, I can't. I need Tweek to wait with me." I state simply, snaking my arm around Tweek's waist. They all go off. I look around and then kiss Tweek's cheek. He yelps and stares at me wide eyed. I stare right back in his green orbs, full of fright and confusion.

"Stop s-staring at me!" He looks down. I put my forehead against his and sigh.

"I love you."

His face takes its usual red tint as he replies. "I-I love you too." Leo and Clyde come back and sit down.

"Hey, come to the bathroom with me." I whisper. Tweek looks up at me, eyes full of suspicion.

"Why d-do you need me to go to the bathroom?" He whispers back.

"Because, Tweek, I'm not going to _use_ the bathroom." I tell him with a smirk. His eyes dart to Clyde and Leo. "We're gonna go get our food." I tell them with a smile and grab Tweek's arm, pulling him to his feet and to the bathroom. Surprisingly there are not a lot of people in it. It's huge so I go to the last stall on the right side and push Tweek inside. He stumbles into the wall but catches himself.

"Craig, this is b-bad. This is wrong." He whispers. I lock the stall and push him against the wall.

I push my chest against his and cup his face in my hands. "Being wrong's not so bad then." I kiss his neck up to his lips. I put my tongue in and trace my hand down his stomach and to his pants. I unbutton them and slide them down his thighs. I can tell he's holding in his voice because he's starting to shake. I start to reach in his boxers but he stops me.

"I c-can't…" He pants. "If you d-do that…"

I chuckle, darkly, "Then don't." I continue to stroke him slowly. He chokes out a moan and his eyes start to water.

"C-Craig, please,"

"You're saying no but… Tweek, you're hard." He sniffs and a tear rolls down his cheek. I stroke faster and he gasps. He pants as I stroke harder. Finally he falls into my shoulder. He groans as he comes in my hands. I clean him off and he storms out of the stall. I follow him with a smirk.

He walks out of the bathroom and to the table where he drops in his chair with his head down. I sit next to him and poke his arm. "Tweek, what's the matter?"

"Craig, what the hell was that?"

"That was fun."

"In front of everyone isn't fun!" He glares at me. "You c-can't… You can't do that!" He shoves my shoulder. "Craig, that's not something you do in public. That's supposed to be special. And if I say n-no, it means stop!"

I pout. "I was trying to make you feel good."

"That didn't make me feel good. I was embarrassed."

"It was thrilling."

"It was stupid!" Tweek gets up, "I'm gonna go get my food." He mutters.

I sigh and look back to everyone at the table. Token's holding the bridge of his nose, Clyde's laughing behind his hand, and Leo's pretending to read the thing they put on all the tables with the ads. "Craig, what did you do? I thought you guys were getting food." Clyde laughs.

I flick him off. "Tweek's just being dramatic." I wave them off. "But after this you guys want to come over and play video games?"

"Can't, I have to go to my mom's cousins house when I get home."

"And I have to go to tutoring." Clyde shrugs.

"I don't have anything to do." Leo smiles.

"Alright then we can play red racer together." Token shakes his head and Clyde laughs again. "Stop laughing at me, I'm serious."

"You need to grow up."

"I will never grow out of red racer." Tweek comes back and sits down. He won't look at me. "Can I have a bite, Tweek?"

"I bought you one." He pulls out the bacon Angus and hands it to me. He knows it's my favorite. This means he's not really mad at me.

"Thank you, babe," I pause. "Could you feed me a fry?" He narrows his eyes at me and I pout. "Please?"

"I said not to do that!" He shoves a fry in my mouth. I chew on it, gratefully.

"Thank you," I smile and start eating. "Leo's coming over later to play red racer."

Tweek groans. "My parents and I are gonna be in the café later today.

"No problem, we can just go to my house." Leo suggests.

I shrug, "Alright," After we all eat we walk around some more, I get some shirts, Clyde hits on some girls, I buy Tweek some frozen yogurt, Clyde gets rejected, Token buys a new case for his iPhone, and then we all wave goodbye and leave. I have to drop Tweek off first and then I'll head over to Leo's.

Tweek can't drive. I mean, he _can_ drive but he won't. He says it's too much pressure and he's too scared. I'll get him to eventually, I mean he's gonna be seventeen next month and I'm not always there to drive him around. He says he likes walking but you can't walk everywhere. It's a good thing to know how to do. So I drop him off at the café and kiss him goodbye. Then I head over to where Leo said he lived. Small town, so I know most of the neighborhoods. I make it there shortly… small town. The house is smaller than my house and Tweek's house. It is one story and a light blue, almost white. The roof is dark blue, almost black. I liked it. I like blue. I get out and knock on his door. I hear some steps and then it opens. He waves. "What's up?"

I nod and he lets me in. He sets up his console and we start playing video games.

* * *

_I took a break. Didn't feel like writing. I wrote a lot for this story considering the massive break I took before. So yeah, plus I was getting no response and not to be bitchy or anything but if I don't get a response I just feel like no one cares about the story anymore. Sometimes it makes me write more and sometimes it makes me write less. Idk whatever I have a life okay? I lie to you… but my birthday was yesterday so I had to celebrate and buy the new sims university and you know waste my life away which is actually what im about to do right now. Geez this Authors note is too long so I'll stop but yeah LOVE YOU NARWHALS! MY NARWHALS and keep reading on! CREEK NATION~_


	12. Chapter 12

Leo laughs, "That's psychotic!"

"I know right? I mean, if he liked me that whole time he should've just told me before I was with Tweek. I mean, I still probably would've said no but I mean, he had to go through all that trouble, now I don't even want to be his friend. I actually haven't seen him since." I take a bite of my pizza.

Leo's parents ordered pizza and we were eating it and talking. I really like Leo. I was telling him about the Thomas thing because I trust him and we can laugh at it together. I don't know. It just came up. He grabbed the last slice and ate it. "I didn't think Thomas was like that. I mean, I knew who he was I just never really talked to him, you know?"

I nod, "It's getting late though, so I ought to leave."

"Okay, I'll see you later though?"

"Yeah, probably at school." I grab my jacket and hat and head out to my car.

When I get back to Tweek's house I freeze. Oh shit, I should've seen this coming… I rush out of the car and into the house. Sitting on the couch is Mrs. and Mr. Tweek and then sitting in the arm chair across from them is my mom, looking surprisingly sober, and nice. Her hair is brushed, she's wearing makeup, not too much, and she's dressed in a nice dress, like she used to look. She looks up to me. "Oh, Craig!" She gets up and hugs me. "I missed you. I was SO worried. Why did you run?"

I struggle to push her off. "What are you doing?!"

"…I'm hugging you."

"Why? You never hug me! You never talk to me! You don't care about me! Why are you here?" I ball up my fist and step back.

"Craig, why would you think that?"

"Because it's true, you don't love me!"

"Of course I love you." She steps forward.

"STOP IT. Don't get near me! How could you love me? You hit me! You slammed my head against a fucking wall! Is that what you call love?!"

"Craig,"

"NO, SHUT UP. I'm so sick of NO ONE caring!" I watch a tear hit the floor. I'm crying. "It hurts, okay? It hurts me. All I want is to be happy. All I want is for Ruby, you, and dad to be happy. I want a family again. I want someone to take to meet my teachers, someone to hang out with me every now and then, someone to write about when my English teacher gives me a stupid assignment about someone you look up to. I want parents. But, I guess it's too late for that. So HOW DARE YOU come here and try to take me back to that HELL HOLE. YOU NEGLECT ME AND RUBY, THEN YOU LET HIM TAKE HER FROM ME, THEN YOU HIT ME, AND NOW YOU WANT TO TRY AND PRETEND IT NEVER HAPPEN?!"

"Craig, please," She steps forwards again.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME. You're not my mom. I never want to see you again. Let's just pretend those 17 years never existed. Would that make you happy mom? To start over with no kids? No abusive husband? Nothing."

"That's not what I want, Craig. Just come home."

"What home? A home is supposed to be somewhere where you feel comfortable, safe, well I HAVEN'T FELT SAFE IN THAT HOUSE FOR YEARS! Now I want out. Stop pretending that you care and get out!" I look up. First, I see my mom's hurt face. Then I see Mr. and Mrs. Tweak watching with worried faces on the couch. Last, I see Tweek standing at the bottom of the stairs. He walks over to me, takes my hand, and pulls me up the stairs. I hear my mom call me back and Mrs. Tweak telling her that she better get going and that she should give me some time. Something about they'll take good care of me.

Tweek takes me to his room and sits me down on his bed. He sits next to me. He's quiet as I cry into my hands. He rubs my back and leans into my arm. "I'm sorry, Craig."

I turn and hug him. I hold him as if I will never let go. If it were possible, I wouldn't. "What is she thinking?"

He shakes his head. "Are you okay?"

I nod and let him go. "I just wanted her to see the damage she caused."

"I d-don't think she d-does it on p-purpose…"

"I know she doesn't." I get up. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'm really tired."

He nods, "Okay,"

* * *

I open my eyes and sigh. Why can't I just sleep through the sun? Why can't I just sleep forever? I sit up and stretch. My life is so stupid. Tweek opens the door and peeks in. "Are you a-awake?" I nod. "We have to g-get ready for school."

"Okay, I'll be out in a second." He leaves and I throw the blanket off me and get out of bed. I walk to the bathroom, shower, and brush my teeth. I dry my hair off with a towel, not bothering to brush it afterwards. I head back to my room, and throw a graphic T over my head. I pull on some jeans and then my jacket. I decide to wear my hat too because I didn't brush my hair.

I walk downstairs and sit next to Tweek at the dining table. He smiles at me, but I just look away. His mom comes out of the kitchen and puts a plate in front of me. It has sausage, sunny side up eggs, and French toast. I take a few bites of sausage and feel sick so I stop. I put it down. "I'm not really that hungry…" I push the plate away and chug my orange juice.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Tweak asks.

I nod, "I'm sorry,"

She shakes her head. "Oh no, don't apologize. It's fine."

"You ready, Tweek?" I get up. He follows. "Let's go."

* * *

"Craig Tucker! Are you paying attention?! This stuff is IMPORTANT, children. It's going to be on the test. You really need to pay attention."

I pick my head up and look at my math teacher. I flick her off, lazily and then put my head back down. "Not today, Tucker, I'm in a bad mood. I will call the administrator."

"Stop harassing me. Just fucking leave me alone, you stupid hag." I mumble, resting my elbow on the desk and resting my head on my hand.

Her face turns red with anger. "I'm calling your mother."

"Have fun with that." She storms to her desk and grabs her phone. She jabs the numbers, roughly with her finger. "Hello, I have a student acting up in my class room… Craig Tucker… Yeah, I know… Really? That'd be great, thanks. Goodbye," She hangs it up and soon one of the administrators shows up at the door. They motion for me and I sigh. Once again I'm taken in for counseling.

I follow Ms. James into the usual room and sit in my usual chair. She sits in front of me and shakes her head. "What this time, Craig?"

"I only flipped her off. She's just on her period."

"CRAIG, you can't just flip people off all the time. It's an offensive gesture."

"I know. That's the point. I'm trying to offend them."

"Do you want this on your permanent record?"

"Fuck my permanent record."

"Watch your mouth, boy."

"What are you gonna do, James?"

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do." She laughs. I smile but don't laugh. "We don't need to talk though do we?"

"No,"

"Okay, then you can just wait out there until class ends." I nod and exit into the office. I sit in the waiting chair until the bell rings.

I drag my body to lunch and drop at one of the lunch tables with my friends.

"HEY CRAIG!" Clyde sings.

"Hey, Clyde," I mutter with my head down.

"What's wrong with you?" Leo asks, sitting down next to me.

"I'm just tired." I put my head in my arm and feel someone sit on my other side. I already know it's Tweek before he says anything. He doesn't but he doesn't have to. I know it's him and he knows I know it's him. I slide closer to him and he rubs my back.

"Hey, Craig, wanna come over today?" Leo asks.

I consider and then nod. "Yeah, sure,"

"I heard you got in trouble, Craig." Token sits down next to Clyde across from us.

I nod. "I flicked off the teacher, no big deal. She just overreacted. I mean, it's just a fucking finger people need to get over it."

"You should really work on it." Token says.

"I've been doing it my whole life, it'd be kind of hard to stop now."

"Are you getting lunch?" Tweek asks.

I shake my head. "I'm not hungry."

"You want my lunch?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

"I d-don't believe that."

I sit up and look at him. "You should it's the truth."

"You're n-never not hungry, C-Craig."

"Are you calling me fat?" I smirk at him.

He scoffs. "You're hardly fat, C-Craig."

"But I _AM_ fat?"

"No," He laughs. "You're not fat. You're proportioned."

I pout, "You're being SO mean to me."

"Psh, whatever, Craig, you know I'm k-kidding."

"I don't though…" I pretend to cry.

"I am."

"I don't believe you. Call me sexy." I put my head in my arms. "If you love me you'll call me sexy."

"You're sexy." He says. "Okay? Are you happy?"

"Not quite, but I'll be fine." I sit up and snake my arm around his waist. I kiss his cheek and then rest my head on his shoulder. "I'm tired, Tweek."

"You c-can sleep if you want. I'll wake you up when lunch is over."

"I don't want to go to class though."

"What d-do you want to d-do?"

"I want t-to leave… with you."

He sighs and strokes my hair. "I mean, we c-can, but we've been skipping a lot lately and the final exams are c-coming up."

I scoff, "I already know I'm passing, though, all of that stuff is easy."

"B-But, I don't think I'm g-gonna pass with flying c-colors, Craig. I need to stay and take any tips they c-can give me."

"Is that it? I can tutor you again. All you had to do was ask. I can give you way more tips and advice than the stupid teachers can. Plus we can take make out breaks."

He blushes, "Stop saying t-things like that in front of p-people!"

"Why? It's the truth." I lean up and kiss his neck. "If I could I would make out with you forever, Tweek." Some girls walk by and point into their mouths, making throw up noises. I lean up more and kiss Tweek on the lips. Fuck them.

He squeaks and I laugh. "Let's go now." I stand and pull him to his feet by his arm. I wave to everyone else at the table. "Bye, assholes,"

"See you later, Craig." Leo smiles.

I nod, "See ya,"

* * *

This chapter was short and uneventful. Enough said

_GUYS I found an unfinished story in my files and totally fell in love with it. It's Craig and Tweek and I'm not totally sure whats gonna happen in it but so far its goodand you should all check it out:)_


	13. Chapter 13

"No, that's wrong and that's wrong too."

Tweek groans. "How are they wrong? I did what you said!"

I shake my head and sit up. "You made the same mistake on both and instead of dividing you added."

He looks them over again and sighs, "I'll never get this. You should have just let me stay at school."

"Hey, I bought you hot chocolate!" He shrugs, "And you can do it, Tweek. Just stop putting yourself down." I show him how to do the problem again and he corrects it. Once he's done with the page we sit there quietly. We were in the backseat because it's roomier. I glance at him. Even though I have the heat cranked his nose and cheeks are red and he's hugging himself. I scoot closer to him and put my arm around his shoulder, pulling him into my lap. "Are you cold?" I ask, quietly.

He blushes and nods, "W-Well, not so much anymore…"

I kiss him and he wraps his arms around my neck. I move mine to his waist and pull him in closer. His mouth opens and I slip my tongue in. It rubs against his and he moans. I move to his neck and kiss down to his collar. I start to unbutton his shirt as I suck on the skin of his neck. I slide his shirt off his arms and put it in the seat next to him. He shivers. Oh, yeah, I forgot that he was cold…

I kiss back down his neck and to his chest. I lick over his nipple and then take it in my mouth. I suck and then bite it, pulling back. He moans and I let it go. I play with the other one with my hand and I can already feel him through his jeans. That reminds me I need to get rid of those. I stop and tug on them. He gets what I want and I help him take them off. Then he helps me out of mine. Once they're off I flip us so he's back on the seats and I'm hovering over him. I go back to kissing him, his tongue brushes against mine and I grind my crotch against his. He gasps and pants. I do it again and he moans.

He pushes me back and starts pulling off my boxers. Then he takes my member in his hand and strokes slowly. I groan when he takes me in his mouth. He licks up the base and then sucks on the tip. I grab his hair and he goes down faster. Damn, how did manage to get me naked before him? Oh, well, I am enjoying this too much. I tilt my head back against the window and moan. "Tweek, I'm coming." I warn him. He lets it go in his mouth and swallows. I'm impressed.

I sit up and remove his boxers. I reach over to my center console and pull out the key ingredient. Then I come back and turn him around. I cover my dick with lube and then grab Tweek's back and push into him. He groans loudly. "C-Craig, why d-didn't you…"

"Because you called me fat." I say simply. "This is your punishment." I push in deeper and grunt. His back arches and he starts panting. "Jesus, Tweek, relax a little." He tries to catch his breath and I push in all the way. He cries out and I thrust in again. I keep going faster and deeper. I start jacking Tweek off, while thrusting. He eventually comes in my hands and on the seat. And I come shortly after. I pull out and we cuddle as comfortably as we can to catch our breath.

"I like d-doing it without a c-condom better." He tells me after a while. I thought he was sleeping.

I nod, "Me too,"

"B-But, it hurt more since you d-decided not to stretch me."

I flip him off. "I can't do everything, Tweek. You could've done it yourself."

He blushes and shakes his head. "N-No…"

I nod, "And it'd be sexy."

He blushes. "Shut up, already. Let's just get dressed. I'm starting to get cold again."

"Are you kidding me? I'm burning up!"

"Well, I'm cold. We are naked in the snow."

"We're in a car." I correct him.

"A car that's in the snow." He points out. "And I'm cold." He starts pulling his shirt back on and I have to turn away. God, I'm gonna get another boner.

* * *

I drop Tweek off at his house. "I'll be back later, okay? I love you."

He kisses me. "I love you t-too." Then he opens the door and rushes up to his house. Once the door shuts behind him I drive off to where Leo's house is.

Once again we sit on his couch and play video games on his Xbox. We chat about normal stuff but somehow we end up talking about my family. Just like last time, how we ended up talking about Thomas.

"So she left to go stay with my dad. I hate him so much though, I just wish she'd come back, you know? Or at least call me. I just want to know she's okay."

"Why don't you just call her?" He asks.

I shrug, "A-At first she didn't answer, but then when she did my dad called me back. He said to stop calling her. He hates me just as much as I hate him. He said he'd do anything to make me unhappy and that's why he took Ruby. Also that he didn't want her around me. He changed her number and so I couldn't call her but then I took my mom's phone and found her number. But she was mad. She told me she didn't want to talk to me and to stop calling her. It was weird. She got so angry for no reason."

"That's strange."

I nod, "I'm worried about her even more now."

"Maybe you should actually go and check on her. You know where your dad lives right?"

"Yeah… but it's kind of far from here."

"So? You got a car right? Drive there."

"I should. Maybe I'll go this weekend."

"NO!" He exclaims so suddenly I jump. "I mean, not this weekend. Clyde's having a party and I'm not going if you're not."

"Clyde's having a party?"

"When is Clyde not having a party?" I nod. True, "And he invited me since we all kin of hang out now. But I don't want to go if you're not."

"Why not? You're friends with Clyde and Token too."

"Yeah, but, I don't really like crowds and people… I won't enjoy myself. Just do it tomorrow."

I glance at him. "Tomorrow?" He nods. "But, it's like an hour to get there, however long I'll be there, and then an hour back."

"You'll be fine. It's not like you have places to be. Plus I thought you wanted to talk to your sister.

"I do, but what about school."

"Do it after school. Or do it on Sunday. If I were you though I'd want to do it as soon as possible."

"Alright I'll go tomorrow."

"Good, I hope everything works out. Ya hungry? I think my mom's cooking soon."

I shake my head. "I'll probably go in a little."

"Oh…" He turns back to the game and we continue playing and chatting until I see it starting to get dark outside. I tell him I gotta go and wave as I leave. When I get back home, or when I get back to Tweek's house.

I get out my car and shut the door behind me. Their car isn't in the driveway. I wonder who's gone and where they went. I unlock the front door and then lock it once I'm in. I take my coat and hat off and hang it up. Then I take my boots off and leave them at the step. It's dark. None of the lights are on. Did they all leave? I feel uncomfortable being in someone's house when they aren't but I mean his mom gave me a key for that reason so I shouldn't worry. I walk up the stairs and check the rooms. I don't go inside because that's invading their privacy and everything. I just check to see if the lights on. None of them are. I sigh. I don't really like being alone with myself. I don't trust me. If that makes any sense.

I'm about to walk into my room when I hear a door click behind me. I turn around and see Tweek peeking from his room. "Craig, hey," He walks out.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

He shrugs, "My dad had to g-go to some business thing for the c-café and my mom wanted to t-tag along."

"Oh… sorry, I would have come home earlier if I knew you'd be here alone."

"It's fine. Are you hungry or did you eat at Leo's?"

"His mom cooked and I ate there." I lie.

"Oh, good, I was s-starting to worry about you." And that's why I lied. The last thing I want is to worry Tweek with my problems. I'm just not hungry, it's no big deal. But he does kind of over react to things so it'd be better to just say that I'm eating when I'm not.

"Why did you have your light off? I thought you were gone too. Unless you were sleeping and I woke you up?"

He shakes his head, his hair flying in his face. "I was watching a movie. Want to watch it with me?" He asks, shyly.

I nod, "Sure, but what movie."

"The iron giant, it was a movie I loved when I was little and I found it in my closet." I follow him back into his room and get comfortable on his bed. He sits next to me but I pull him into my lap. He doesn't mind and repositions himself. We watch the movie but when the credits start I notice Tweek's sleeping. He says he doesn't sleep a lot so I'll try not to wake him. I use his remote to turn the TV off. Then I gently pull my jeans off. Tweek was already in pajamas though. I pull his cover over both of us and then I go to sleep.

* * *

_This was also__…__ uneventful D: ewah!_

_I posted the other story so that's why it's taken me forever and a million years to post this, wah, it's just it's so boring waiting to get to the BIG BANG ya know? Well I mean boring writing it. But theres always so smexxi scenes to get me through!:D I'm making a cake guys , it came out burnt and I forgot to spray the pan so now its also broken and I just idk anymore buuut Im gonna make a scedual for my storys when I do that math (im no good at math) I'll tell you okk? But until next time NARWHAL CREEK NATION! bloobloobloob_


	14. Chapter 14

"Aw, isn't that adorable, Richard?"

"I told him they couldn't sleep in the same bed."

"But, look, they have their clothes on, it's not like they did anything."

"I guess."

I open my eyes and scream. Something's grabbing my waist in a death grip and my parents are surrounding my bed! "JESUS," Oh, it's just Craig. I let out a sigh of relief. But then panic again. "What are you d-doing here?! G-Get out!" I tell my parents. "Go,"

"Fine, son, fine,"

"Yeah, yeah, we're leaving." My mom leaves and shuts the door. I turn back to Craig, still sleeping as if nothing happened. His arm's still around my waist though and it's not getting any looser. He pulls me back into his chest and continues to sleep. I struggle against him. "Craig, g-get up. We gotta go to school, man."

Craig groans but doesn't let go. "No," He pulls me back and I yelp.

"Seriously, Craig, come on."

"No," He repeats. "Just go back to sleep."

"WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL."

"But I don't want to." He whines. "Help me get ready?" He asks, opening one eye.

"What do you mean h-help you g-get ready?!"

"Help me shower, help me get dressed… etcetera."

"I'm not g-gonna shower with you!"

"I'm not getting up unless you do."

I sigh, "You're such a baby." He rolls over to his other side and starts to snore. "Fine, I'll do it just get up!"

"Okay," He sits up instantly and stretches. "Let's go then!" he gets up and drags me with him. I blush as he pulls me into the bathroom.

"C-Craig, we have to take a shower okay?"

"Yeah, of course what'd you think we were gonna do?" He says taking his pants off. "Need some help there?"

I shake my head. I don't need your god damn help. I slowly start to undress and he starts up the shower. I put my shirt and pants in the hamper but hesitate at my boxers. Craig's already getting in the shower. It's not like he hasn't seen me naked so I don't know why I'm being so shy. I finally just tug them off and get in.

Craig's leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "Tweek, clean me, and then dry me off."

I blush, "Why c-can't you c-clean yourself?"

He yawns. "I'm too tired. I mean, I could just go back to sleep if you want. I'll just skip school, become a drop out. I won't get into college and I won't get a job. I'll end up broke on the streets and hating my life-"

"FINE," I pick up my loofa and squirt my soap on it. I scrub his arms and his chest and his back and then myself. "But I am NOT going below your waist."

"Are you scared?" He smirks.

I shake my head. "No, I'm just n-not… It's embarrassing." I admit.

He chuckles, "Dry me off." He demands.

I glare at him like, _I am not your bitch_. He looks at me with a pout and I melt. "Okay,"

I turn the shower off and grab the towel off the rack. I dry him off and then grab another for myself. Once we're dry and toweled we head back to my room. I throw on some clothes while Craig lies on my bed. Then we go to Craig's room and I pick some clothes for him. He lies on his bed this time. "Craig, sit up or I'm not helping you." He pulls himself to a sitting position but his eyes are still closed. "Arms up," He does as told and I pull his shirt over his head. I pull up some boxers and then some jeans which was the hardest part but we managed.

He yawned again once I was done. "I'm going to see Ruby later today."

"Ruby? Isn't she with your dad though?"

He nods, "What about it?"

"Nothing, just thought your dad didn't like you."

"He doesn't, but I want to see my baby sister. I'm gonna find out why she got so mad when I called."

"Where does he live anyway? Didn't he move out of town?"

"Yeah, it's about an hour but I really need to talk to Ruby."

"Want me to come?"

CRAIG

"Um…" If Tweek comes it's good because I'll have backup but… if Tweek comes and something happens to him then it'll be all my fault and I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm torn. Maybe I could also bring Clyde and Token then there'd be too many of us for something to happen.

But this is a family issue. I don't want all these people there. It's personal. It's also kind of embarrassing. Plus, my dad is psychotic and I don't know what he'd do if he saw all of us. I'm hoping he doesn't have a gun in his new place but he did when he was here and I don't see why he wouldn't.

Now that I think about it this is gonna be pretty scary… I'm sure I'll be fine. My dad wouldn't kill me, he'd go to jail.

I shake my head. "I just thought about it and I don't want you getting hurt."

"You can't go alone."

"But you can't go, he's crazy. He'll hurt you."

"Exactly, Craig! He's crazy, he'll hurt you!"

"But if something happened to you, I'd blame myself forever and it's a family thing. It's really personal."

He shrugs, "Fine, whatever, just keep your phone and call the police if something bad happens. And don't be stupid."

"I'm not gonna be stupid I'm just gonna talk to Ruby." I stretch and then stand up. "C'mon,"

He follows me downstairs. "Good morning, you guys hungry?" His mom asks. Tweek and I sit but I shake my head. "I haven't really had much of an appetite lately."

She looks at me, worriedly. "I hope you're eating enough."

I nod, "I ate dinner at Leo's last night." I'm such a dirty liar.

"Okay, you're sure you don't want anything? Not even toast?"

I shake my head. If I ate it I know I'd only throw it up. My stomach just feels weird now for some reason. I wait for Tweek to finish his food, which is soon because he hardly eats anything and then we left to school. When we got there we met up with Clyde, Token, and Leo. They all greet me and I just nod.

"Clyde, you're having a party this weekend?"

"OH YEAH, I almost forgot to tell you. But, yeah, my parents are going to see my aunt for the weekend. They tried to make me come but I hate my aunt and she hates me. So they eventually let me stay."

"Oh," My head starts to throb and I grab it.

"What's wrong?" Tweek takes my arm.

I shake my head slowly so it won't hurt. "N-Nothing… l- My head hurts."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

* * *

"Can you come up here and answer this question for us, Craig?"

I lazily look over to the teacher. She said that because I was looking out the window, uninterested. She probably thought I wasn't paying attention and wants to embarrass me in front of the class. I already know this though. We've been going over it for, like, a week. I don't even have to get up to do it. "The answer is 15 inches squared."

She glares at me. "Can you explain how you did the problem?"

"Isn't that, like, your job though?"

"I don't like your tone, mister!"

"Well, I don't like your pants suit but I'm not yelling over it."

"I will write you a referral."

"I hope you feel accomplished afterwards."

She growls. I haven't been in the best of moods. My heads been hurting all day so I've been very agitated and I didn't feel like dealing with this stupid teacher that keeps targeting me out because she for some reason hates me. I continue to stare out the window.

Why does it have to be me? Even if my parents get a divorce, that's fine. But why can't my parents be happy anymore? Why can't they love me and Ruby and realize they're hurting us? Actually, they probably do, but mom doesn't care and dad is most likely doing it intentionally.

That just kills me.

After another twenty minutes of being called on and accused of having an attitude and threatened to get two referrals the period finally ended and I could go to lunch with people I don't hate to the core.

"Whoa, dude, are you sure you're okay?" Clyde says taking a seat across from me.

"You look tired, frustrated, and… sad" Token tells me.

"I'm fine." I say, how I always answer when asked that question. But this time it was less convincing. It's starting to get hard to pretend. Clyde, Token, and Tweek give me the same look Tweek's mom gave me this morning. "Stop staring at me."

They all look away but keep the expression. I roll my eyes and Leo shows up. He sits down next to Token and smiles. "Hey, guys,"

"Hey, Leo," Tweek replies, kindly. He's so kind to everyone. I'm glad he's mine. I just want to hold him forever. I kiss him on the cheek and wrap my arm around his waist.

"I love you." I whisper to him and he turns his face to mine and gives me the look again.

"Are you s-sure you're alright, C-Craig? You don't look f-fine at all." He whispers so only I can hear it.

I nod, "I'm just tired, Tweek."

"I'm sorry if the movie k-kept you up too late!"

I shake my head. "Don't be sorry, it's not that. My teacher just hates me and tries to ruin my life, it wears me out. It's not you, Tweek, I love you."

He smiles, "You said that already."

"Did I? I might as well mention it again. I love you."

Clyde coughs, "Pardon me, don't mean to be rude or interrupt or anything but could you STOP?"

I glare at him. "Are you jealous that I have someone and you're forever alone?"

He gasps, bringing his hand to his chest. "I am OFFENDED. I can't believe you'd say that to me, Craig!" He pouts. "One day I'll fall in love okay? And when I do we're gonna live happily ever after and you're gonna be old and wrinkly and Tweek's gonna leave you and I'm gonna laugh! HA HA HA!"

"Well, when that happens I hope you're very happy with your life, Clyde." I kiss Tweek on the cheek again and laugh at his pout. "What do you even like anyway?" I ask. I've never really known whether Clyde liked girls or boys. He's gone out with, like, two girls but he's always flirting with Kenny who is bi and, like, messing with Butters and Kyle.

Clyde shrugs, "I mean… like, I never thought about it. I think I'm straight. But guys are cute. I couldn't have sex with them though."

"Sick, dude, stop…"

Clyde smirks, "Don't worry Token, you're cute to me okay?"

"Dude, stop!" We all laugh.

We eat lunch and then I sit there, leaning on Tweek, clutching his arm. I closed my eyes and he rubbed my arm. "You still gonna go later?" He asks. I nod. "Be careful, I mean it. You can be stubborn."

"Mmm…" I grumble and he laughs. "I can be _stubborn_? I don't think you realize we're gonna be under the same roof tonight, Tweek."

He twitches. "B-But, so are my p-parents…GEH."

"Ever heard of this thing called duct tape?" I purred in his ear.

He blushed again. "S-Stop it…"

I kiss his cheek again. "Where are you going?" Token asks.

I shrug, "Just gonna visit Ruby."

"Oh," We all get our food but once again I pass.

"Craig, you haven't been eating lately. It's starting to worry me." Tweek tells me.

"I'm just not hungry."

"I… Never mind…" Everyone's looking at me now.

I groan and glare at them and they all look away. "I'm gonna go to class early. Clyde, can you take Tweek home today?"

He nods, quietly, staring at me. I roll my eyes at them all and leave.

* * *

_HEY GUYSSS so I made the sceduale not how you spell that word but, you know, shit happens._

_Monday-Café _

_Tuesday-Apprehension_

_Wednesday-Escape_

_Thursday-Cafe *post_

_Friday-Apprhension *post_

_Saturday-Escape *post_

_Sunday-His Wolf Eyes *maybe*_

_Escape and wolf eyes are not on this site theyre on my wattpad, but ive decided my stories have to have a minimum of 2000 words before I can post it. So ill do at least 1000 on the first day and then another 1000 on the next day and post so yeah, lets see how this works out. So ill be posting Thursday and Friday. Kk GOODBYE NARWHALS _

_#CreekNation! XD_


	15. Chapter 15

After the last bell I rushed to my car to start the long drive to my dad's house. And, now I'm finally here. I pause in the driveway. I've only ever been here once and even then it was so long ago.

I get out of my car, feeling just a little anxious. But then I think about Ruby and how she freaked out on the phone and walk up to the door. I knock on it and wait.

"Who is it?" I hear her voice and smile.

"It's Craig." The door cracks and Ruby peeks out. It kind of reminds me of Tweek. She looks up at me in disbelief.

"C-Craig? No fucking way…" She mumbles to herself. "What are you thinking?!"

I push in past her. "Rubes, we need to talk. Why have you been avoiding me?!"

"Shh," She hushes me. "You can't be here. Go back. Go home. You're mad."

I raise an eyebrow. "You're the one acting mad. Why can't I be here? What's wrong?"

I hear a door shut in the back and Ruby's head swings from where the noise came from to me. "GO!" She whispers, pushing me into a closet. There are a bunch of work boots and thick jackets for working in the snow long. There's also a shelf with boxes on it and paintings leaning against the wall.

"Ruby…"

"Shh," She walks away and I see dad come from around the corner.

"Who was it?"

"It was n-nobody, daddy."

"Didn't I tell you not to answer the door, stupid?!" He growls. "Now, who was there?!"

She shakes her head, starting to tremble. "It was really nobody. When I opened it."

"Am I supposed to believe that?! Do I look stupid?!" He grabs her arm and pulls her face right up to his. "DO I LOOK STUPID, RUBY?!"

She shakes her head. "NO, you're not stupid!"

He throws her into the door. "Don't answer it again." He walks back and Ruby slides to the floor, clutching her chest, her head down.

I peek around the door and come out. I kneel in front of her, lifting her chin. She crying and I notice her cheek is bruised. I look at her arms and they're also bruised I lift her shirt a little and her stomach is bruised too. I look back at her and frown, tears welling in my eyes. I take her into a hug but she stops and pushes me back. "Craig…"

"What?" I ask. She lifts my arms like I did to her and stares at me. She lifts the sleeve and gasps.

"You did this?" She asks.

The tears fall and I hug her again. "I'm so sorry, Rubes. This is all my fault. I should've known something was up when you didn't answer my calls." I pull away from her. "C'mon, Ruby, we're leaving."

She chokes. "We can't leave!" She whispers loudly.

I nod, "We can and we are."

"He'll just come and get me, Craig. He said so. He said if I try to run away he'll find me and damn near kill me!"

"We're not going to our house though." I tell her, brushing her hair out of her face with one hand and wiping away her tears with the other.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on. I'm not sure how much time we have." I stand up and help her.

"B-But, he'll hear the door and see us, Craig."

"We're gonna have to hurry then, Rube. When I open the door I want you to run to the car and go in the passenger, alright?"

She nods, "Okay…" I hold up my pointer finger and then my middle finger and then my ring finger and open the door quickly. We both run out to the car and I can hear dad screaming Ruby's name. She makes it and I run around the car. Dad's out of the house. I turn the key and pull out as fast as I can. I zoom down the street and onto the road and take every turn every way to throw him off if he's still following. When I think I've lost him I start back to South Park.

I turn to Ruby. "What happen?"

She sighs, leaning against the door. "I went to dad's and at first it was normal but then he started yelling a lot and cursing me out and then one day he shoved me into a wall, then down the stairs and then he started hitting me. He's obviously on drugs again because there were always weird people around. One even tried to touch me. Dad didn't even care. But he told me not to call you anymore and then he said if I did he'd beat the shit out of me then go find you and kill you. That's why I hung up on you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I haven't been able to do anything lately."

"Craig," She looks at me. I glance at her and then back to the road. "W-Why did you do that?" I hear her sniff.

I chuckle, "Because, Rubes, I'm fucked up in my brain. And everything just got to me. I finally broke."

"STOP LAUGHING CRAIG! There… are so many cuts."

"Mom was hitting me too." I admit.

"Oh," She says, quietly. "How's Tweek?"

"He's fine. We're still together. After he found out about my wrists and my mom, his parents let me stay with him. I'm gonna ask if you can stay too. We'd probably have to share a bed but I don't want to go back to that hell hole."

Ruby falls asleep shortly after that and it starts getting dark. By the time we get back it's night. I let myself into Tweek's house. His mom turns around from the counter and looks at Ruby. "Oh my lord," She rushes over. "What happen to you dear?"

"Mrs. Tweak, Ruby was staying with my dad until now but, he was… hitting her and she can't stay with mom either… because she hitting me." I pause as everything gets blurry. "I just- just don't know what to do anymore." I start crying and she looks at me worried. Tweek's dad gets up from the couch once he sees me. I've never cried so openly before. She stands and hugs me.

"Oh, sweetie, you two can stay here of course. Please, don't cry." She kisses my cheek. I hug back and it's just so foreign. This is what it's like? I see Tweek come down the stairs.

His mom lets me go and I start crying again. "Come here, honey, let's clean you up and you can borrow one of my gowns for tonight. We gotta look into getting you some clothes." She takes Ruby's hand and leads her passed Tweek up the stairs. He watches, curiously and then speed walks to me.

"What happened?!" I let out a deep long breath and then fall into Tweek's arms, everything going black.

* * *

I catch Craig as he passes out. "D-Dad…"

He comes over and helps me put him on the couch. "Oh, boy, what a day he's had." I nod. "That Thomas is a despicable man."

"Y-Yeah…" I agree. Maybe it's the name. This isn't the first time a Thomas has ruined Craig's life.

When Ruby was cleaned and dressed and Craig woke up my mom made them dinner, Craig ate but it was hardly anything compared to what he usually takes in and then Ruby went off to the guest room to sleep.

Craig came to my room with me though. "That was pretty intense." He said sitting on my bed. "My dad chased us out the house."

I sat down next to him. "I'm sorry about your dad… and your mom…"

He wraps his arms around me and lies back on the bed, pulling me down next to him. "I'm not even worried about it." He kisses my cheek. He nuzzles into my shoulder and I can feel his breathing steady out. I turn and wrap my arms around him too. My face in his hair. It smells nice. I like how Craig smells. He leans up and kisses me. "I love you, Tweek."

"I love you too, Craig."

"I'm sleeping here." He announces, kicking his jeans off and pulling his shirt over his head He moves up the bed and I follow. I was already in my pj's. He cuddles me and falls asleep.

* * *

In the morning we go to school as usual. Ruby stayed home with my mom. They're supposed to go shopping today for her.

Craig's really quiet as we drive but when we get to school and park he turns to me, puts his hand to my cheek, and kisses me. I kiss back. I love Craig so much I just wish he would be happy. I hate his parents so much for ruining him. It's like okay you got his childhood just leave him alone now! But no, they have to come back even now and still hurt him.

My hand goes to his hair and pulls him closer to me. We kiss harder and he puts his tongue in. I moan as it rubs past mine. "Tweek," His hand moves over my crotch and I moan again.

"PARDON ME!" Someone screams into the car. I scream and clutch Craig.

"Goddammit, Clyde. Learn to fucking knock!" Craig moves his hand. He glares at the boy. "WE ARE COMING." Clyde pouts and walks away. Craig turns back to me and whispers, "Are you gonna be okay, or do you want to go to the bathroom?"

I push him back. "I'M FINE. AND YOU'RE A PERVERT!"

He laughs, "I'm just trying to make you comfortable."

I scoff and step out of the car. I greet Token and Leo who were watching from the sidewalk. Token looked like he didn't care and Leo looked amused. We went to the cafeteria and ate breakfast. The bell rang and we went to class. Everything was as usual.

Lunch swung around and I went to meet Craig and everyone at our table but when I got there Craig wasn't there. It was just Clyde, Token, and Leo. I asked them where he was and they all shrugged.

"He could be in class still, maybe he's late?" Token suggests.

"Or he's in the bathroom." Clyde adds.

"Or he got in trouble!" Leo nods.

"He got in trouble?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "I was only saying what _could've_ happened."

"Oh…" I guess I shouldn't worry too much he'll probably be here soon. If not, he'll probably text me soon. So I talk to everyone and go on with life.

Craig didn't show at lunch. And at the end of the day I couldn't find him. But, his car is here. So doesn't that mean he is too? I send him a text but he doesn't respond as quickly as he usually would. Now, I'm worried. Kenny drove me home when I asked and I rushed inside to see if maybe he got upset and walked home? Probably not but it can't hurt to look. The first thing I notice once I'm in is the lack of parental guidance that is usually found in the kitchen and the living room. They're not down here at all. I run upstairs. "MOM, DAD, CRAIG, RUBY, IS ANYONE HOME?!" I wait… nothing.

Now I'm in full panic mode. What do I do? Where do I go? Mom and Dad aren't in the café they don't work this late on Wednesdays! So where are they? They know how paranoid I get so they wouldn't leave without telling me where they'll be and what time they'll be back. I pull my phone out and check it. No messages at all! This is crazy everyone can't just disappear! I text Clyde, Token, and Leo and ask if he's over there. They all say no. So I ask if they know where he could be. Clyde said the lake. Token said he might have gone to his house real quick. And Leo said he didn't know.

I sigh, running my hand through my hair and pacing down the hall. I stop dead in my tracks and start to tremble at the sight I see. In the guest room the wood on the door is busted in and there's blood on the floor.

* * *

_WHERE HAVE I BEEN YOU ASK? Go ahead and ask. I got in trouble at school insubordination or something stupid like that because I was jamming in lunch to my music right? And this bitch is gonna be like gimme ur headphones I was like STEP and alotofextracrapabouthowshesentmetoISSandthatmanwas likegivemethemandIwaslikenoandwhenhesentmetotheoff iceIwenttosomeone'sclassroom__…__ WHATEVER my mom took my laptop so I couldn't do anything I FINALLY GOT IT BACKXD so yeah, back to the scdule after this._


	16. Chapter 16

I fall to my knees and crawl over to the stain on the floor. I'm the worst person in this situation. Because I'm paranoid that things like this will happen all the time and now things like this are happening!

My breathing picks up and I dare to touch the reddish brown area of carpet. It stains my fingers and palm. It's a lot of blood.

So many scenarios are running through my head. But I also have a lot of questions. First one being whose blood is this?! How did it end up out of their body and onto the floor?

Did someone break into the house? Did they hurt my parents and Ruby?! Maybe they came in and they all ran up to the guest room. The burglar broke down the door and got them anyway. And what about Craig, where is he? Why was his car still at school? Where are my parents? Where's Ruby? Tears stream down my face and I weep into my hands. This is by far the most pressure I have ever been under. I think back to my therapy.

"_Now, what sets you off, Tweek?"_

"_Erm__…__ I-I just__…__ a lot of things__…__ they put me under a lot of pressure! I can't handle pressure though!"_

"_Whoa, Tweek, calm down. We're just having a conversation. No one is threatening you. No one is pressuring you."_

"_I- UH__…__ This pressures me because you're judging me! I tell you my problems and even though you're quiet you're judging me! In your head you're thinking what a freak, right?! You think all your patients are freaks!"_

"_Why do you think that, Tweek?" _

"_Because everyone judges stop trying to relate what I'm saying to what's wrong with me! Stop trying to figure out what's wrong with me and get out of my head!"_

"_Tweek, here is a quick exercise. Ready? Here, breathe out__…__one, two, three. And breathe in__…__ one two three. Just breathe, one, two, three." I do as he says. "Are you calm?" I nod. "Now, what sets you off? What makes you so nervous?"_

_I shrug, "I just think about the worst case sceneries all the time! And it makes me paranoid. Like right now my parents are driving home and they could hit the car in front of them because the driver was distracted on their smart phone and didn't notices the red light until the last minute and my parents crashed into their back or while they were driving through an intersection a semi truck's breaks won't work stop and it crashes into them. AND THEY DIE BUT I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY PARENTS!"_

"_Tweek, you can't think like that. What if something bad actually does happen? How would you deal with it then if you can't deal now when nothing's even happened?" I try to catch my breath. "You need to do your breathing exercise first. Then once you've calmed yourself down think things over rationally. Then deal with the issue, got it?"_

That's what he said. What he told me. So I wipe my face clean of tears and get my breathing steady. Then I think about Craig this morning, waving as he left to class. Then about how he wasn't at lunch. I think about how his car was still there at school but he wasn't in any of his classes, no one knew where he is. I came home and everyone was gone and there was a blood stain in the guest room.

I take my phone back out and call both of my parents phone. There's no answer. I don't worry about it. I just hang up and then I try Craig's phone. I'm already not expected it to go through so I'm surprised when it does.

"Tweek!" I hear him whisper into the receiver.

"Craig! Where are you? I've been worried sick! I think someone broke into the house. Nobody's home and there's… there's blood on the floor. I'm-I'm trying to stay calm but please, I need you here so I'm not alone." I hear him choke and stop talking. "Why are you crying Craig?! Where are you?"

"Tweek, it was my dad. He came to school and made the office call for me. He took me by force and I don't really remember much after that. He either knocked me out or I fainted… But when I woke up I was at his house in what looks like the basement. I don't know where he is but I'm sure he has your parents and Ruby. They're probably upstairs though. I'm gonna text you the address and I want you to call the police."

"Craig… are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Tweek, but I'm worried about Ruby and your parents."

"I-I-"

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!_"I hear a voice yell from far away. No doubt, it's his dad.

"Where's Ruby?!" Craig calls back.

There's a laugh that makes my stomach do a backflip. "_Wouldn't you like to know?"_

There's a bunch of movement and I hear his dad swear a few times before a cry from Craig and a loud thud. I'm shaking again. The phone hangs up and now I'm panicking again. I get the text shortly afterwards. I let the phone slip from my hands.

"C'mon, Tweek, pull it together they're all counting on you. They could be in danger. They COULD be in danger. They p-probably aren't." I sigh and pick the phone back up. I run downstairs and find a pen and a napkin. I jot the address down and dial 911.

Its rings and there's an answer. "Hello, this is your local police department how may we be at your service!" A cheerful voice says.

I'm confused. "Um, someone broke into my house and they took my parents. I know where they are and I need the cops to go there to get them before they get hurt."

"What's your name, ma'am?"

"I'm a guy, and my name is Tweek Tweak."

"Were you hurt during the break in?"

"No, I wasn't here."

"Is there anything missing?"

"No, except for MY PARENTS."

"Are you certain they're missing due to the break in or could they just be on a walk?"

"No, there's blood on the floor."

"I mean, your mother could be on her menstrual cycle."

"What?! You're supposed to be helping me!"

"Fine, would you like me to send the police to your house to check out the damage?"

"No, I need them to get my parents!"

"So you do know where your parents are?"

"No, the guy who broke in took them!"

"You saw him take them?"

"No, but-"

"So how do you know where they are? Ma'am, I gonna have to ask you to refrain from using this number unless you have a real emergency. Someone out there could be getting murdered. And they need this line."

"I do need this line!"

"Have a nice night." Beep, beep, beep…

I throw the phone across the room, grab the keys, and rush out the door, picking my coat off the rack.

I get in the car and pull out of the driveway. My driving isn't the cleanest but I'm proud of myself. This is no time to be scared of things that aren't that big of a deal in the first place. I check the napkin in my hand and speed down the road. This is no time for speed limits. I tell myself there's no one else on the road that could possibly cause me injury.

Luckily no one's really driving tonight. It's probably because of all the fog. I really shouldn't be driving either. Because, one, I don't have my license, two, this is probably my first time driving ever and I'm going really fast in heavy fog, and three I'm not really in the right state of mind right now.

Eventually I make to the town on the napkin. I make a quick stop at a gas station for directions and I pause at the door though and look back to the counter. I know it's crazy but I'm not in the right state of mind. It's been almost half an hour since the call and for all I know Craig is dead.

That thought makes me storm back up to the counter, throwing the item that stopped me into the guy's hands: a pocket knife with three different types of blades. I put the money down. They guy stares at me a moment before shrugging and handing me my change.

For all I know, his dad has a gun. The drive isn't too long now that I'm in the town. Actually in less than five minutes I've made it. I don't park at the house though, because my plan is surprise him. If the authorities won't help me I have to do this myself for the people I love. So I park outside the neighborhood and run to the house. When I get there, there's a truck parking in the driveway. My first thought is the truck's big enough for four people plus a driver.

Now, how do I get inside? I sneak to the side of the house around to the back avoiding any windows or things that would give me away. There's a back door but I don't see how that would help me. I walk up to it and try anyway. It's locked. I look around the yard. It's empty. You can tell it's never used. The grass is higher than my ankles. There are two trees next to each other. They're really big and the branches make me think it'd be good for climbing, a kindergartener's dream.

Or… it's a way into that window up there. Okay, once again I have to throw away my nerves and forget that I'm scared of heights… and trees.

I let out a sigh and grab the shortest branch, pulling my weight onto it. Then I grab a higher one and use the trunk to climb up to that one. I'm at the window now. I carefully straddle the branch and lean closer to it. I pull on it and it slides up. I sigh with relief. Finally something good happens for me. I throw myself in, trying not to be too loud.

I look around the room and gasp covering my mouth with my hands and wiping my face with the other one quickly. I almost screamed but I was too shocked. It was my dad… and he was lying on this bed in the room. It looked like it could be Ruby's. He was laying lifeless in the blue twin bed. Blood staining his button down, looked like it was coming from just above the left side of his waist.

I breathe out and then head for the door. I turn the knob slowly and crack the door. I see another door across the hall and one at the end of it, but I think that's just a closet. There are stairs at the other end. I step out and start with the door at the end of the hall. It's a closet full of towels and a bunch of random stuff. There's a painting and a bat, and it looks like he had a dog once because there's a bed and some toys. It's nothing I need though.

Then I put my ear up to the next door to make sure Craig's dad wasn't in there. It's really quiet except for one noise, a small mumble. I crack the door and peek in. It's his room. It has a king bed with a desk next to it, clothes scatter the floor next to trash, and some food. It's really gross. There's a door, probably a bathroom.

On the bed is my mom. She's not moving. I think she's unconscious. Luckily she's not bleeding.

Next to her though is Ruby, she's crying into her hands. They're bloody. She doesn't seem to care that it's getting on her face. Her hair is messy and her legs are covered in bruises, more than she had before I left this morning. It looked like her nose and head was bleeding. I carefully close the door behind me and run to her. "Ruby,"

She moves her hand and stares at me. "What are you doing here?" She asked, calmly. "You-He's gonna kill Craig and me, and now when he finds you, you're dead too!" She cries harder.

"No, no, that is not gonna happen. I'm gonna end this. I'm gonna help you." She just keeps crying. "Stay here."

I leave the room and start downstairs. They start to creak halfway down and I cringe at each noise. But it doesn't look like he's in the living room so I rush the rest of the way. I was right. There's a door open and I'm positive it leads to the basement and that that's where he and Craig were. I start for it but stop when I hear two voices, none being Craig.

"Good, right?"

"Hmm… It is, Thomas. I really don't like the scars…"

"But, you can sell him? Right?"

"Not for as much as I promised."

"What?!"

"You didn't mention the scars, Thomas. What'd ya want from me? It lowers the price."

There's a pause. "Alright, how much are we talking then?"

"Emm… I'm gonna guestimate it to about five… hundred… thousand."

"That's it?" Pause. "Well, alright, I guess that's all he's worth. Got any idea what he'd be used for?"

A dark chuckle. "You really want to know?"

"Eh, I'm curious."

"Well, it depends. I'd say a quarter of them would use him for work, but more than half would use him for sex. The rest would probably just let him go but that's not a lot and they usually go for the cheaper ones."

I gasp. This is too much pressure! He's gonna sell Craig. What am I gonna do?!

Then I stop. I have an Idea but it might not work. Do I dare take the risk? I have no other choice. I run down the stairs screaming, "I CALLED THE POLICE, THEY'RE ON THEIR ON THEIR WAY RIGHT NOW! JUST AROUND THE CORNER!"

The guy curses. "Dammit, Thomas, who the hell is this?!"

"Eh…"

"I gotta go!" The guy pushes past me up the stairs. "Fuck,"

Craig is on the floor, naked, in the fetal position. His scars on his arms clear and clean in sight. His dad growls at me. "What the hell are you doing in my house?!" He swings a punch that hits me square in my face.

The plan was for them both to run. I fall to the floor next to Craig who seems to be awake. His eyes are open and he's blinking but he's looking down. Maybe he just doesn't care anymore. Why do I still care? We're all obviously gonna die.

Wait a minute… my knife. I reach to my back pocket and pull it out, hiding it with my hand. "Whatcha got there pipsqueak?" I hear him laugh. That's right laugh, you asshole. Get ready to… I jump at him but he's too quick and pushes me back into the washer. I yelp as my head slams into the metal. He laughs, "That's cute." He shakes his head. "You know, I don't really believe that you called the cops, boy." He looks at me in deep thought. "But, you know what? You're not bad looking. And you don't seem to have any scars. If I could get five hundred for Craig imagine what I could get for a small frail blonde with green eyes." He pulls his phone out and I'm about to just give up like Craig when His dad cries out and flies to the floor, clutching his foot in pain, behind him stood Ruby with a metal baseball bat that was in the closet.

Her face was bloody and full of rage. She swings the bat again with all of her force and hits his foot again along with the hand he was using to hold it. "God dammit, Ruby, I think you broke my leg!" I use this chance to crawl over to him and click out one of the knife from the pocket knife and without giving it thought so I can turn around from what I'm about to do I stab it into him, exactly where he stabbed my dad. He gasps and his head falls back onto the concrete.

"You bastard…" I say trying to stand up. I grab my head and catch my balance. When I do I ram my foot into his side. I grab Ruby's hand and lead her back upstairs quickly so she doesn't see Craig, though I know she probably did. I hand her my phone. "Try to get the police. I couldn't but maybe you can. Just tell them to come here and we'll explain what happened in person because it doesn't translate so well over the phone. I'm gonna go get Craig.

I walk back down the stairs but stop. His dad was back up and he had a gun. He had it pointed at Craig, who just sat there. "Back off." He said. "Stop her from calling the cops or I'll shoot." Ruby comes behind me throwing the phone down to her dad. I look at her confused.

"Don't shoot him!" She cried. Tears streaming down her bloody face. "You can kill me, but don't kill Craig!"

Her dad just laughs, "You're a stupid bitch just like your mother." He pushes the barrel closer to Craig's head. "He doesn't care about you. If he did he'd try to stay alive. He'd try to protect you. He would have left you alone. He knew that if he took you I'd come and attack. He knew it but he did it anyway because he _wanted to see you_. He's selfish Ruby. He's given up. So should you." He laughs as Ruby drops to her knees bawling.

Craig then elbows his dad in his stomach making him gasps. He punching him straight in his nose and grabs the gun from his hands. Once he falls to the floor he throws the phone back up at us and continues to punch his father's face in. I hand Ruby the phone, really not wanting to deal with them again and rush down the stairs to Craig. His dad knocked out cold. I hug him tightly and he hugs back.

"Craig, I thought you were dead." I finally let myself sob. I take off my coat and give it to him. He covers himself and hugs me again. "How're you?"

"I feel like a bitch saying this but I knew you'd save me." He smiles. I peck him on the lips and then help him up. He couldn't walk without limping so I'm assuming he sprained his ankle. I'm not gonna ask how though because it's not important. What's important is getting an ambulance here and some police.

Ruby runs down a moment later. "They're on their way." She tells me hugging Craig.

* * *

_This was not intended. When I started this story this was not part of the plot at all. I wasn't even gonna bring his dad back in it until I remembered Ruby. I was just gonna bring her back and whatever but then my brains like HEY LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!_

_I haven't gotten to write for a whole week, that's why I'm posting this today. I'm still posting on the schedule so, yeah_

_I forgot to mention you guys are narwhals in the last chapter so don't forget that you are anyway_

_REVIEW AND FAV BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ENOUGH TO NOT KILL OR SELL CRAIG!_

_Also did you guys think Leo had something to do with it? I bet one of you did. For some reason you all think he's evil! Poor Leo, just trying to make friends__…__lol_

_GUYS THIS IS THE FORTIETH CHAPTER OF MY PARENTS CAFE TOTAL! That's awesomeness. I've never stuck to a story for so long:) _


	17. Chapter 17

I tap the steering wheel, impatiently. "Where is she? She knows I'm here to pick her up."

"She's over there." Tweek points to where my sister stood. Her hair in its usual pig tails. Wearing one of the new outfits she got with Tweek's mom.

"Why is she wasting my time talking to her friends? I don't want to be here. I'm ready to go. She needs to hurry up." It had been a few days since the incident. I came out with a sprained ankle and some cuts and Ruby just had some bad bruises and a busted forehead. Tweek's dad had to stay in the hospital though because he got stabbed pretty badly but he's not dead so that's good.

Ruby and I are currently with Tweek and his parents but I'm saving my money up for an apartment. I don't like relying on them. Plus, I feel like a bother.

"You shouldn't let it get to you…" Tweek shrugs. "She'll come eventually.

I glance at him and then turn back. I've been having dream again recently. It doesn't really bother me anymore, I've learned to just deal with it. And I now have the actually thing so if I get horny it's no big deal. What concerns me though is that lately I've been having particular dreams.

Let me just put this out there and say I may be a masochist. Yes, I found this out because I had a dream with me and Tweek as usual but this time it was different… the vibe or whatever. Instead of me being dominant, it was more like Tweek was. Not like he was top but like his attitude. He was dressed in these tight black leather shorty shorts that barely covered his ass. It had a metal spiky belt. He was also wearing a leather vest, equally as tight. It was open and came to his belly button. He had boots that came up to his thighs. I was apparently tied up to a chair and Tweek apparently had a whip and knew how to use it… well. K was cut up and he licked the blood away. And despite the pain and everything I was harder than I've ever been.

My problem is, now, I want that. I want that in real life. And I don't know how to tell Tweek. I don't think I want to tell Tweek. How awkward would that be? He'd probably scream and be scared of me for a while.

I grip the wheel tightly then I slam my hand down on it, causing almost every kid and teacher there to jump. Ruby's face turned red. I'm not sure if it was embarrassment or anger. Maybe it was both. She said bye to her friends and stormed to the car.

"Oh god," Tweek mumbled.

She opened the back door and slide in. It's quiet and I drive off. It's still quiet and I'm surprised. Maybe she was just embarrass-

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! YOU EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

"You were taking too long. I have better things to do than wait around for you."

"Yeah? Like what?!"

"Like Tweek!"

"GEH!"

"…You're disgusting." She mutters turning and facing the window.

Don't look at me like that. It shut her up at least. When we get back to the house Ruby asks where Tweek's mom is. And I tell her at the hospital.

"Oh yeah, doesn't he get to come back today?" She asks, taking her book bag off. She got her things from dads before we left.

Tweek shakes his head. "He gets out tomorrow. Mom wanted to stay with him. I don't know when she's coming back, either really late or t-tomorrow."

"I'll be in my room." She's also basically claimed the guest room as hers. Like she isn't gonna share it any more. So I moved my things to Tweek's room and just left her be. Plus, I like sleeping with Tweek more anyway.

Once I hear Ruby's door click shut I look at Tweek. "Make out session?"

He blushes, "I-I have homework."

I groan. "Are you choosing school over me?"

"N-No, but I have to pass eleventh grade!"

"Okay, I'll help you." We head up to his room and he sits on his bed with his worksheet, using his textbook to write on.

I lay next to him and waited for him to ask me if he had a question. "Hey, you're turning seventeen soon right?"

"Mmm…"

"Are you gonna celebrate?"

"No,"

I sit up. "Why not?"

He shrugs, concentrating on his work. "I just never really liked celebrating my birthday. For some reason on my birthday bad things happen and it's like the worst day of the year for me."

"So we aren't gonna do anything?" I ask. He shrugs. "At least let me take you out to eat."

He shrugs again. "Sure, do whatever." He goes back to work and I sit quietly.

Then I sit up and put my hands on his hip. I feel him tense and he looks at me uneasy. See, 'cause I know Tweek gets excited real easy when I touch his hips. "Hey, Tweek, you know what I think?"

"Erm… What, Craig?"

"I think you'd look really sexy in leather."

"Leather…?" He raises an eyebrow. "Why would you think about me in leather?"

I shrug, "I never stopped having those dreams…"

He snorts, "I know. You talk in your sleep, Craig."

I blush and let go of him. "What?"

"Yeah, from what I've heard you have some pretty interesting dreams." He burst out laughing. "You also move in your sleep too. It got progressively worse. Let's just say me and dream Craig have almost gone all the way. That's how bad it is."

"When did you figure this out?"

"This week. Well, actually, the first time we slept together I woke up and you were giving me a hickey and I was like cut it out I'm sleeping and you didn't and then you did stop and moaned my name so I looked at you and your eyes were closed. The second time was worse… You were rubbing me through my underwear and then s-started j-jacking me off. It's pretty bad. Especially if you share a bed with Clyde when you sleep over."

I sit back and cover my face. "Holy shit, why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought it was cute." He shrugs.

"But there's this dream I had recently and I don't know how to tell you…"

He looks at me. "Tell… Tell me w-what?" Oh shit he's nervous. Maybe I just won't tell him. Maybe he heard me and thought about it but didn't believe it because he thought it was too creepy to be true. Now he knows… "Y-You had a dream with someone else d-didn't you?" He asks, quietly. "And realized you never w-wanted to b-be with me anyway, right?! JESUS CHRIST, PLEASE D-DON'T LEAVE ME CRAIG!" He flings himself at me, grabbing my shirt so tight he could tear through the fabric.

I pat his back reassuringly. "That's not it at all, Tweek."

"Then what is it that you d-don't want to tell me?"

_I wrote this. And then my computer froze. So this is what I'm posting because I'm extremely pissed and depressed._


	18. Chapter 18

_Continued from last time_

"Erm… Tweek, I might be a masochist."

He blinks. "A m-masochist?" He blushes, "Like, you like p-pain?"

I nod slowly. "Do you think I'm a creep?"

"I-I'm just shocked. But, I c-can't hurt you!" He cries.

I hug him to my chest. "You said before that you wanted to make me happy?"

He nods. "Yeah, I d-do."

I lean into his ear and whisper, "Then hurt me." I kiss him gently. "Do whatever you want to me. I just want to see if I get the same reaction from the dream. Maybe it was just a dream and I'm not a masochist after all."

"I-I have to finish my homework maybe later."

I roll my eyes, "Tweek, you're so LAME."

"Clyde's party is tomorrow." He says, changing the subject. He goes back to his worksheet. "Are we going?"

I shrug and fall back on the bed. "Do you want to go?"

"I thought we were already going."

"I mean if you want to go, Tweek. We can. I just thought we could chill at home."

"That's boring. Plus, I like Clyde's parties."

I glare at him. "Are you calling me boring?" He snorts shaking his head. He thinks I'm boring! He's the one doing homework! Well, I'll show him BORING! "Anyway, are you hot?"

He looks at me. "It's not hot, Craig. It feels like it always does."

I shake my head. "I'm burning up. It's okay though. I'll just take off my shirt." I lift the piece of clothing over my head and throw it to the floor. "Hmm… That's better but I'm still kind of warm." Tweek glances at me from the side of his eye. "I mean, you've seen me in boxers before so I'll just take these jeans off." I see him blush and try to concentrate on the paper in front of him. He starts mumbling equations. Ignore me? We'll see about that. "Man, let me get out of these boxers before I have a heat stroke."

"GEH, C-Craig, please, I'm trying to work…" Tweek cries. I look over at him and smirk.

"Someone's excited." He blushes even more, trying to cross his legs to hide his boner. I grab him and pull him onto my chest. "Jesus, Tweek, you're so sensitive. How do you plan on concentrating when I'm half naked and you've got a boner?"

"GAH, DON'T BE SO BLUNT ALL THE TIME!" I chuckle.

"Hey, Craig, I'm hungry-" Me and Tweek look up at Ruby. She stops and sighs deeply. "Can you make me some food…?"

"Rubes, I'm kind of busy right now can you just make a sandwich or something?"

"I'm not hungry anymore." She tells me before walking back out. "TRY USING THE LOCK WHEN YOUR LITTLE SISTERS HOME YOU ASSHOLE. MY FUCKING INNOCENCE."

I turn back to Tweek. "She knows what we're doing so you don't have to hold your voice now."

He blushes, "I can't right now Craig. I'm serious about school. C'mon, we're not all geniuses like you."

"I'm not a genius."

"But you know this and I don't and I have to pass my EOC's so please,"

I groan, "FINE, I'll just blow you and then you can finish your stupid work. We'll make dinner and then your mom will probably come home and we'll probably have done nothing sexual once so ever. Happy?"

"Very."

_^not as good as the first time I wrote it_

* * *

_v CAPTER 18 v_

"Tweek, have you ever gotten drunk?" I ask making a turn.

Tweek twitches. "N-No… I don't usually drink."

"Hmm… interesting…"

"GEH, why are you asking?!"

"Oh look, we're here." I said parking the car and unbuckling my seatbelt. Tweek grabbed his hair and I laughed. "Come on, people are already here. And I see Leo's car." We get out and walk into Clyde's house.

There's already a lot of people here and it's not even everybody. Clyde ran up when he saw us. "HAI, GUYS, how're been?"

I stare at him and then shake my head. "You're already drinking?"

"You liar! I only had two."

"Had two what?"

He burst out laughing. "GAWD, CRAIG, YOU'RE FLIPPING HILARIOUS, DUDE! I'm being cereal, you should be a come- a comede- a c-c-COMET- Hey, Tweek, come here and drink this stuff, it's awesome!"

Tweek twitches. "I'm g-good… I don't really like alcohol…"

"You'll like this!" He hands the can to Tweek who stares at it nervously.

He looks at me and I shrug, "I'm not drinking so if you want to I'll watch you if you get drunk."

"I-I wouldn't get drunk."

"I think you'd be a cute drunk." I tell him, placing my arm around his neck and on his shoulder.

He takes a sip of the drink and we walk over to Token and Leo. Leo smiles at me. "Hey, man,"

I nod at him. "Hey,"

"Bebe and Kyle broke up." Token tells us.

"Bebe and Kyle broke up? I thought they were in love or something."

He shrugs, "They were and now they aren't."

I sigh, "That's bullshit. Don't say you love someone if you don't and one little fight is enough to break you up." I lower my arm to Tweek's waist and pull him closer to me.

"OHMEGERD, HAI GUYS!" Clyde runs up. "WE'RE ABOUT TO PLAY HEAVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN! OP! I mean, Heaven minutes in SEVEN, MY BAD!"

"I think Tweek and I will pass." I tell him.

Tweek grabs my arm. "I think we should play, Craig. It might be fun."

"Tweek," I look at him. The can in his hand is empty now. "I don't want random people kissing you."

"You're too tense, Craig. C'mon, loosen up." Tweek kisses me on the cheek and I just about melt. "Let's play."

I nod, "Fine, if you really want to." I turn to Token. "It's gonna be a long night. Tweek's already getting wasted and I think I will take a drink after all."

He laughs. "If you and Tweek play then I guess I'll play too."

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you serious? You never _partake_ in Clyde's _immature_ party games."

He shrugs, "I'm bored. But I'm not gonna do it before I get a drink too." We laugh.

"Hey, I heard you said you wanted a drink so I got you one, here." Leo hands me a drink. I take it and chug half as Clyde announces we're starting and everyone who wants to play needs to come make a circle in the living room. I sit next to Tweek who's somehow managed to get himself another can of whatever Clyde was drinking. I'm not too sure what I'm drinking myself. Anyway I chug the rest and Clyde calls first spin.

He takes a random empty bottle of beer and spins it in the middle of kids. It starts to slow and everyone watches, guessing who it'll land on. It finally stops and everyone OH'S. I finish my drink and take the rest of Clyde's

If I had a camera and I knew that Stan was gonna make that face tonight, I would have brought it. Because honestly, his face when it landed on him was priceless and I'm depressed because I couldn't capture it and keep it for whenever I want a good laugh.

"Dude, you've gotta be kidding me. He has to spin again because it landed on a guy and I'm straight."

The crowd screams. NO WAY, YOU HAVE TO, IT LANDED ON YOU. And the Tweek turns to him and says. "Clyde, I dare you to kiss Stan. Now you HAVE to because it's a dare and it's implied for both of you."

I laugh at his reference to that night I was dared to kiss him and he was dragged into it. "That's not the same!"

"It so is."

"A dare is a dare, Stan. It wouldn't be fun if it was easy." I repeat his words from that night. Even though that night was probably the best thing that's happened to me ever.

"JUST DO IT!" Bebe screams. Clyde shrugs and grabs Stan's shoulders pulling his face towards his and then slamming their lips together. He doesn't even stop after that he continues to move their lips together. Stan's struggling to break free when you see Clyde's tongue make its way into the picture. He starts flipping out and finally manages to get Clyde off of him.

"Dude, what the hell!" Everyone is laughing and screaming and stuff and even I crack a smile because that was one of the best Clyde drunken moments ever. Hands down, the best.

Tweek gets up for another can of beer, apparently. And then Kenny calls for next. All the girls sit forward, excited, with their fingers crossed, praying it would be them while all the guys sat back, fingers crossed, praying that it wouldn't be them. I just sat, watching it all go down.

But wouldn't you know it?! The bottle slowly comes to a stop at some random chick sitting next to me and then moves a slight inch and it's on me. It's on me. Tweek comes back and stares at the bottle curiously. "Who spun?" He asks, taking a gulp.

I look over at Kenny with an annoyed face. His, though, is quite smug. He looks very pleased. "Come here, Craigie."

"This is bullshit." I mutter, because I don't want Stan to hear and tell me _a dare's a dare blah blah blah_… I shrug and lean on my hands to kiss this bastard. Our lips touch and it's not as bad as I predicted actually. I mean, I didn't throw up so that's good. It wasn't sloppy, even when he added his tongue. No spit got outside our mouths. We finally broke apart and everyone cheered. Tweek peeked at me and took a sip of his drink. "That was hot." He told me, causing me to stare at him and blush.

Tweek calls for next, throwing his empty can to the side and spinning the bottle. He bounces with excitement. I wonder who he's hoping to get. It finally comes to a stop and everyone gasps. It landed on Bebe. She winks at Tweek and he smirks. They lean towards each other but as soon as they start kissing everything starts to go blurry and fades into black.

I hear some mumbles and then feel that I'm being carried but I can't open my eyes or move. I feel that I'm put down somewhere and then a car engine. Where am I? What happened? Who is driving this car? It's not Tweek. He can't drive, nor carry me. Not Clyde because we were at HIS house so I don't see why he would be driving away. Maybe I drank too much? And Token is driving me and Tweek home. That's what I go with and then I fall asleep.

* * *

"Craig," A voice whispers. I feel a hand slide up my now bare chest. I open my eyes. It is pitch black and I'm on a bed.

"Tweek…?" My head starts pounding and I grab it. "What happen at the party? Are we home? How long was I out?"

"Shh… I'm gonna make you feel good, Craig. So just sit there."

"Mmm…" I moan as his hand slides into my boxers. I'm not sure when I changed but whatever. He slides them off and then starts to rub me slowly. I moan again. I'm very confused but why say no? I feel his mouth go over it and his tongue starts to swirl around it. "Tweek, when did you get so good at this?"

He chuckles and then I feel him sit up. "Tell me you love me, Craig."

I smirk. "I love you, Tweek." It's silent. "Tweek…?"

"I love you too, Craig." I feel him unroll a condom onto me and then place himself over it. Well, damn, I've never seen Tweek act like this in bed. Or out of bed either. I've never seen Tweek act like this ever, come to think of it.

"Tweek, are you feeling alright?"

He doesn't answer he lowers himself onto my dick and groans at the pain. He goes all the way down and starts panting. I finally sit up and flip us, pulling his legs over my shoulder and pushing into him as hard as I can.

"Ah, C-Craig," I pull out and thrust in again. I start jacking off Tweek while doing it until finally we both come. Then I immediately drift back off to sleep.

* * *

When I open my eyes I'm on Tweek's couch in the living room and the digital clock on his cable box reads eight thirty. My clothes are back on now too. I'm very confused because that did not feel like one of my dreams. Maybe it was? It was very realistic and I remembered every second though! Well except for getting there and leaving. Maybe it was because I passed out.

Tweek comes through the front door looking tired, anxious, paranoid, scared, and worried. Until he sees me then his face is filled with relief. He runs over and hugs me. "Where did you go last night, Craig?! We were worried sick!"

"Who?" Clyde, Token, Ruby, and Tweek's parents walk in, answering my question. "Where was I? Didn't we go home together last night?"

Tweek shakes his head. "Leo took you home after you past out, I was, kind of drunk and Clyde convinced me to stay. Leo came back after he took you home and then after the party he took me home but you weren't there so I started calling everyone and no one knew where you were. I was so scared! Where were you?!"

I stare at him. "I'm… I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I can't remember." I tell him honestly.

He sighs, "Okay, well, I'm glad you're back now and you're safe." He kisses my cheek and then everyone leaves. I take a shower as Tweek takes a nap. I actually have work today so I have to hurry and get ready.

* * *

"Tweek, wake up."

"Hnng?" I roll over on my bed. My arm hangs over the side like a dead body.

"Tweek, you have visitor." My mom tells me. I open my eyes annoyed.

"Who?"

"He says his name is Leo." She shrugs and leaves. I sigh and get up. I trudge my way down the stairs. I see Leo standing at the front door, looking uneasy and maybe a bit scared.

"Hey, Leo, what's up?" I ask once I make it to the bottom.

He waves, still frowning. "I didn't mean to bother you but there's something you really should know."

Now I'm awake and my paranoia is kicking in. "L-Like what? Is someone planning on killing me?! OH GOD!"

"No, Tweek, not that, calm down." He grabs my shoulders. "I really did not want to be the one who told you this but here goes nothing." He lets go. "When I was carrying Craig out he mumbled something about taking his car so I was like okay, I'll just take his car. But while I was driving I saw a picture under the driver's side rug. I just- Here, take a look." He holds out the photo for me.

I take it and gasp, clasping my hand over my mouth in shock, horror, terror, and disbelief. In the picture Craig was kissing Thomas. He handed me another on. This one they were lying next to each other, cuddling, it looked like they were both naked.

I drop the pictures. "This can't be real…"

Leo takes my shoulders again. "I'm so sorry, Tweek."

I push him off and stare at him. "You know where he works?" He nods confused. "Take me there now." He nods again and we go out to his car.

* * *

_Hey, guys, how're you? I'm good, just very sick of my school. OOOOOG but you know what? They don't have my mom's new number I realized so if I do get int trouble they can't call her unless I give them her number and whos to say I have my phone with me huh?_

_But that's besides the point. This shit is intense right? Yeah. But I was thinking. You guys think I should like, do dedications or something? Because I love you and there are people I regonize from the beginning and stuff and Idk__…__ but maybe every other chapter or something, idk idk idk It's raining here in florida. Scratch that, it's STORMING here in florida. Fucking thunder scaring the shit out of me and I just got a good idea so __…__ now I'm off to watch adventure time love you narwhals have a good rest of day!_

_#CREEKNATION XD lol_

_^Can't take that seriously._

_Tell me some jokes because i'm sad:(_


	19. Chapter 19

"I'd recommend their second album though. It's way better than their first but all are good I guess. It all just depends on what kind of music you like though…" I tell my current customer.

The girl nods in agreement. "Yeah, okay, so I'll just get this one."

"Alright," I take the disk case and scan it. I tell her the price and run her card. I hand it back with her receipt and tell her to have a nice day.

I take the other CD she was looking at and I'm about to put it back but the door opens. "Hey," I turn around to greet whoever walked in but then I stop. "Tweek, what's up?"

The blonde storms right up to the counter. "Did you kiss Thomas?!" He demands. I've never seen him like this.

I pause. "T-Thomas? Wait, Tweek, why?"

He puts a picture of me and Thomas kissing on the counter. "Is this real, Craig?"

I pick it up and stare at it. Memory floods back and I think about last night. That wasn't a dream. That wasn't Tweek either though. That was Thomas? Oh god… "This is real, Tweek, but… it's not what you think it is…"

He stops looking angry and just stares at me with his mouth slightly open like he couldn't believe it. "You kissed Thomas?"

I nod, "But, it's not like that-"

"I can't believe you would do this to me after everything." He tells me. I see a tear fall down his cheek. "And you don't even look like you care." He turns around to walk out.

"HEY," I hurry around the counter and grab his shoulder, "Tweek, _I_ can't believe _you_ would think I'm that kind of person!"

He stops and spins around to smack me. I gasp and grab my face. "YOU JUST SAID YOU DID!"

"BUT IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I take his arm but he snatches it back and continues out the store. I follow him "You came in already assuming I did it already! That's why you were so mad when you walked in. You were never gonna give me a chance to explain. You were never going to believe me! You didn't have faith in me!"

He shakes his head. "What am I supposed to think when I'm shown more than one picture of you and Thomas fucking?!"

I'm taken back. How could Tweek not trust me? How could he honestly think I'd sleep with Thomas intentionally? He gets into Leo's car and it drives away. Why was he with Leo? Where did he get those pictures anyway?!

More importantly how did Thomas take those pictures? How did he get with me? How did I get home that night? There are missing memories and it's starting to scare me. I need to ask Token how I got home and then I need to talk to Tweek. I'm gonna give him some time to calm down first though.

I take a deep breath and head back to work. I can't just leave. They wouldn't let me. I need to talk to Tweek though. I'll catch him later. He won't listen to me so I'm gonna need to sit him down somehow.

* * *

After work is done I drive over to Token's place. I told him I'd be coming over for a minute after work to talk about something. I told him he can invite Clyde if he wants. I get out of my car and rush up to the door. I just open it because we've been friends so long we can just walk into each other's houses.

I go down his huge hallway and to the door that I know leads to his bedroom. I walk straight in. He and Clyde are sitting in bean bag chairs, playing halo 4. They look up at me and pause the game. "What's wrong, man?" Token asks.

I pull up another chair and sit down in it. "Tweek's really mad at me."

"Why?" Clyde asks.

"After I passed out at the party what happened?"

"Leo offered to take you and Tweek home and then Clyde grabbed Tweek's leg and begged him to stay and party with him and so Leo left with you and then came back after a few minutes."

"He took me straight home?"

Token shrugs, "That's what he said he did."

"Why is Tweek mad at you?!" Clyde asks again.

I sigh, burying my face in my hands. "He thinks I cheated on him with Thomas."

"What?! That's crazy you guys hate Thomas!"

"I know, but he found pictures of me and him together, like, having sex."

"How did he get pictures of you and Thomas having sex?" Token asks, confused. "Did you have sex with him?"

I shake my head and then stop. "Well, that's the problem. I do have a memory from the day of the party where I'm having sex with _someone_ in a dark room. I thought it was Tweek. I can't remember how I got there though and when I woke up I was on Tweek's couch."

"So, you think Thomas kidnapped you?" Clyde asks.

I shrug, "I don't know! I came here to try and put together the missing pieces. I guess I sort of remember Leo driving me but I don't remember ever getting home. The next memory I have is me and that person, then home."

"Talk to Leo, he's the one that took you home. Maybe he saw something different and just didn't realize it at the time." Token suggests.

I nod, "Yeah, I really hope I can get Tweek to understand. I've never seen him like that. He was really mad."

"I'd be mad too. But I'm sure he'll understand."

I leave and text Leo that I'm coming over and that I just need to talk to him real quick. He didn't reply but I showed up anyway. I knocked on the door and he answered. He looked at me worried. "Hey, Craig, what's up, man?"

"Are you okay?"

He nods, "What'd you want to talk about though?"

"At the party, after I passed out, they said that you were the one who took me home?" He nods. "Well, Tweek somehow got pictures of me having sex with that Thomas kid I told you about. I remember having sex that night after I passed out and I never remember getting home. What happened? Do you know?"

I can tell he's getting nervous. "I have no idea what happened, Craig. I drove you straight to Tweek's house and you told me to use your key to get in and then I put you down on the… couch." He told the story too fast, almost like it was planned already for him to use later. And why did it take so long for him to say couch? "Then I went straight back to the party, so…"

"Why're you so tense?" I ask.

He shrugs, trying to force himself to relax. "I'm nervous about a test I have on Monday."

"In what class? I ask.

He shrugs, "I don't know. Look, Craig, I have to go… study, but I'll be seeing you. Bye," The door shuts without another word.

Well, that was weird. What did Leo know? …What did Leo do? How am I supposed to find out? How am I supposed to get Tweek to forgive me? I sigh in frustration. This is so stupid. I shouldn't have gotten drunk…

You know what's weird though? I don't actually remember drinking enough to get drunk. I don't remember getting drunk at all. I felt fine when I passed out so I wonder why I did… I wasn't sick or anything… That's so… weird.

I get in my car and think about it all as I drive back to the Tweak's house. I use my key and walk inside to the usual sight of Mrs. Tweak in the kitchen and Mr. Tweak in the living room, watching the news, while reading a book.

I greet them with a hello and then run up the stairs. I stop at Tweek's room and try the knob. It's locked. I tap on it with my knuckles. I hear some shuffling and then it opens slightly. "You should sleep with your sister tonight." Tweek tells me and shuts the door. I tap on it again and it cracks. "What do you want?"

"A chance to explain? Why aren't you listening to me? You just assume I wanted to sleep with Thomas?"

"Fine, what happened then, Craig?" He crosses his arms over his chest.

I look down the stairs. His parents can hear us. "Let's talk in your room please?" He shrugs and lets me in. I go over to his bed but he stops me.

"Don't sit down. Just hurry up. I don't want to be around you right now."

I sigh, "Look, Tweek, I'm not sure what happened that night. I'm not sure what I did either. I just woke up in a bed with someone so I'm obviously gonna assume it was you, especially when they start rubbing all up on me and shit."

"So you thought I was Thomas?"

"Precisely,"

"You stupid fuck, how could you ever mistake me for that asshole?!"

"Not… Precisely not… Tweek, I didn't know. Then I woke up on your couch. If I knew it was Thomas then I wouldn't have done it."

"So, I'm supposed to believe that Thomas kidnapped you and had sex with you?" He asks.

"Well, it's what happened."

"How did he get into my house then? I'm sure Leo locked it after he left. How stupid do I look to you?"

"Tweek, why aren't you listening to me? I love you."

"Then why did you sleep with Thomas?"

"It was an accident!"

"Just get out already. I don't want to talk to you right now." He tells me sourly.

This is unbelievable. Tweek is breaking up with me? Over something that I didn't do. Well, that I might have done, but it was unintentional? And he won't even hear me out. He said he loved me, yet he doesn't trust me. He obviously doesn't trust me because he won't believe me. He won't even listen.

I think… I think I'm about to cry. Oh, now I'm mad. "WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING?! Know what? Fine, it's over, I don't want to be with someone who won't trust me anyway. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't even listen to what I have to say. You aren't even giving me a chance! Even if I explained you wouldn't listen! God, you're being SO selfish! What is wrong with you?! You never act like this!" I pause and take a deep breath. "Don't make it seem like I'm the one off track. Get your shit together and then come talk to me."

He glares at me. "What?! YOU CHEATED ON ME and _I_ need to get _MY _shit together?! I don't believe you because Leo found them in your car on the way to dropping you off so how did it happen afterwards!"

"…My car? What are you talking about?"

"Leo told me that he found them under the rug in the driver's side while driving you home."

"Okay, well, here's some things to think about, Tweek. One, why would Leo be in my car? Two, if I was cheating on you, why would I take pictures of it intentionally and leave them in my car? Three, why would I cheat on you with Thomas when I hate him? Four, why would I cheat on you in the first place? I love you…"

Is expression doesn't soften. "Prove it to me. Prove that this is all just some crazy plan that Thomas made. Please prove that this is just a crazy plan Thomas made. Prove that you love me."

Leo said he found them in my car? Why in hell would he say something like that? I know for a fact I didn't not have any of those pictures in my car so he's lying. What's he got to lie for? I feel like I'm missing something. But I'm gonna find out what it is.

Leo…

* * *

_YEAH finished on time this time__) be proud of me but I gotta go so yeah short authors note just review and favorite and follow and whatever because I love narwhals and you guys are narwhals_

_#CREEKNATION make it official_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hi, this is me from the future__…__this chapter goes in a direction that I didn't expect, let me just start there. Expect the worse, would be next, yeah, just be prepared because this chapter is just so very random and unexpected, I would say. I sure didn't expect it. I was gonna put this at the end but I thought I might warn you now that this gets__…__ bad. Not bad, but like good-bad. I hope you enjoy?:)_

* * *

I bang on the door. There's no more losing my patience because I have no more to lose. "HEY LEO!"

Tweek tugs on my arm. "Cut it out, stupid. His parents are probably in there."

"Like I give a FUCK." I tell him, pulling my arm back to myself. I bang on the door again. "ANSWER THE DOOR."

The door opens and Leo stands there first looking confused. Then he looks at me and Tweek and all the color drains from his face but he tries not to let it show on his face that he's worried. "Hey, Craig, Tweek, what's up?" He acts nonchalant.

"Don't fuck with me, Leo. Where did you get those pictures?!" I ask him. I haven't had to act intimidating for a while. This is refreshing.

He still struggles to keep his cool, "Uh, um," He swallows and then narrows his eyes. "Your car, why? You trying to lie to Tweek now? It's a little too late for that, Craig! You can't cheat on someone and then expect them to come back to you after you apologize."

"YOU KNOW!" I grab him by his collar. "You better fucking spill, like a carton of milk."

He shakes his head. "All I know is that you cheated on Tweek with Thomas and there were pictures in your car!"

I pause and let go of him. "How did you know that was Thomas in the pictures? How'd you know what he looked like?"

The color drains again. "I… have seen him around school…"

"NO, you liar! How do you know him?!" I grab his collar again.

"Leon, who's at the door?" I hear his mom ask from behind.

"No one, mom. I'll be in soon." He tells her. I let go. "Look, Craig, I don't want trouble and I'll get it if I tell you and if I don't. Just leave me alone, man."

"Thomas did this?" I ask, simply.

He sighs and nods. "Yeah, it was him. He and I are friends and he needed me to help him with you. So he told me to give you that drink at the party to make you slip out and then he told me to drop you off at his. He didn't tell me all the details just what I needed to do. I didn't want to break you too up. But then after he gave me the pictures and told me to show them to Tweek. Dude, I didn't ask for this but now he's probably gonna fuck my life."

I shake my head, dropping him. "No, I'll take care of it." I tell him. "Thanks, man, I knew you were innocent."

He scoffs, "YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME, ASSHOLE."

I hear his mom gasps from inside. "LEON,"

I laugh, "Yeah, goodnight though, see you tomorrow."

He nods, "Yeah, maybe, if I'm still alive."

He shuts the door and I turn to Tweek. I gasp. "What's wrong?!"

He wipes his face clean and sniffs, "I was so worried that you were gonna leave me for Thomas and then I was mad because you slept with him even if it wasn't on purpose and you were drugged or whatever it still made me feel weird. I didn't like it. All I want to do is punch him in the face… Jesus."

I laugh and hug him. "Aw, you're jealous."

He punches my chest, slowly and softly. "Stop teasing me, it's not f-funny."

"If it makes you feel better. I liked it when you were mean to me."

"It doesn't." We walk back to my car and I start driving back to Tweek's house. "What are you g-gonna do now though?"

I shrug, "Probably go visit Thomas. I'll scare him to leaving me alone."

"How are you g-gonna manage that?"

I shrug again. "I don't know yet…" We ride back to his place in silence. We get out and walk in. It's quieter now. I assume his parents are out on business again. I glance at him. "Hey, Tweek, can I sleep with you?"

He shrugs, "I really don't want to be near you right now."

I frown. "You're still mad?"

"YOU SLEPT WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" He snaps. "On top of that it was Thomas. Of course I'm mad!"

I apologize, "Sorry… but I wasn't in the right state of mind. You can't possibly blame me for that."

He shrugs, "I know. But, I'm still pissed. Not only do I want to punch Thomas, I also kind of want to punch you for being a dumb fuck. How could you not know it wasn't me?!"

"Because I-"

"Shut up, I don't care about your excuses." He silences me. Then out of nowhere he kisses me. His hands slowly moving up my head to my hair. Then just as sudden he yanks my face away from his. His eyes are narrowed and he's glaring at me. "If I don't punish you, you might do it again."

I stare at him, confused. "Punish?" He pushes me into the wall, forcefully. I'm shocked and confused. He tells me. His hands move to my neck and I feel something wrapped around it. Like, leather… a collar? Now I've come to my senses. "What are you doing?!"

"Shh…" He unzips my jacket and hangs it up on the rack. Then he pushes me, sticking his foot out so I trip onto my face. There's a click and something cold, something metal touches my neck, then I'm being pulled. "C'mon, Craig, be a good boy? I might give you a treat."

I end up on all fours, crawling like a dog. And if I was unsure before if I was a masochist, then I'm certain I am now. Who in their right mind gets hard from this?! Oh, that's right. It's me.

Just the downgrading, the humiliation, it has my adrenaline running. Especially since it's Tweek we're talking about. And this is totally out of his character. I'm considering this being a dream, but I don't even care if it is because this fucking awesome.

When we make it up to Tweek's room he shuts and locks his bedroom door. Then he turns around to me. "Let's get some things down before we start." He opens his closet and starts unbuttoning his shirt. "I am your master and you are my dog. Refer to me only as so." He removes his shirt and throws it in his hamper, pulling some things out of his closet. "Dog's walk on all fours and so do you. Speak when spoken to." He puts his pants with his shirt and picks up whatever it was that he took out of his closet. Now I can identify it as a whip. "If you're bad, you will be punished. If you're good you'll be rewarded, understood?" He walks over to me. "Now, why are you still dressed?"

"Um, Tweek…"

He snaps the whip on the floor next to him and my heart leaps into my throat. "DOGS BARK." He says, sternly. "Why are you still dressed?!" I quickly start to take off my pants and shirt, resulting in me getting my head almost stuck and tripping over my legs. But eventually I am down to my boxers. Am I scared? A little bit, I'm not gonna lie, but not as much as I am excited. And I mean that both ways. As in the boxer briefs I decided to wear today are not going to cut it. And as in I am already picturing that leather skidding across my back. The blood running down… Oh god, I just might come right now.

Tweek got on his knees in front of me and kissed me. I kissed back, hungrily. Like we hadn't kissed forever. Like I needed him now and oh my god, how I needed him NOW. My hands started their voyage over Tweek's body. Through his hair and over his curves but he pushed me off. "Bad boy," He told me. His hands moved lower and he started to work my boxers down. He continued to kiss me though, slowly moving down to my neck, leaving obvious hickeys for the whole world to see. Didn't bother me though. Tweek can do whatever he wanted as long as he had the whip.

He finally got my boxers off and slowly started rubbing my. "C'mon, Tweek, enough teasing!" I whine.

He stops his kissing. "Hm, Craig, I don't remember asking you to speak." He whispers into my ear. "That's a bad boy. Now, turn around so you can be punished." Before he gets up he whispers one last thing.

Holy. Shit. He gets up and pushes my shoulder, spinning me around. He pushes my back so I fall onto my elbows. I clench my eyes shut. What if I don't like the pain after all? No, I know that if I say stop for real, then Tweek will stop… then why aren't I stopping him?

There's a crack and I feel it. But it's not how I expected to feel it. I think I cried out but in the middle it turned into a moan and I came. I fell limp, panting. I hear Tweek come next to me. He takes me by my hair and pulls me back on my knees. "We're not done, yet." He straddled me and pushed me onto my back. He lowered himself and started sucking me and I was just like finally. Then he took off his own boxers. "Come and get it, dog."

And I happily obliged. I straddled him and he handed me something. I look down at the bottle and smile. Perfect. I prepare him and then I get ready to enter. "Do it already, mutt." He orders.

I nod and push in. He groans, gripping my shoulders, tightly. I feel him dig into me as I push in deeper. I realized the harder I pushed the harder he gripped so I was having at it. It was the best damn thing ever. No exaggeration. I was thrusting as hard as I could. Tweek was screaming and finally we both came.

I let go of him and he let go of me. I lied on the floor, panting. "Tweek…"

"Yeah, Craig?"

"I'm a masochist." I tell him. "And, uh, is my back bleeding?"

He nods, "Yeah, I'm sorry." Obviously back to normal Tweek. "I went a little over board but you looked like you were enjoying it so I wanted to make you happy."

"Mmm…" I sigh. "I'm really tired."

"Let's sleep on the bed though?"

"Mmm…" We get up and drag ourselves to the bed. I cover us both with the comforter. I snuggle Tweek. "Are we good now?"

He nods into my chest. "Of course. I know you'd never cheat on me with Thomas."

"I love you."

"I love you too." And then I fell asleep.

* * *

_Well__…__that happened. OR DID IT?! Yeah__…__ that wasn't just one of Craig's crazy dreams. That was real shit. I'm so confused. Well, review and favorite because I finished this earlier than I usually do. And are you guys surprised that LEO__…__REALLY IS LEON! No, lol, are you surprised that Leo is innocent? Leo's straight, guys. He's been straight from the beginning. Honestly, you guys are so quick to assume. Smh__…__It's just Thomas being stupid. Btw I love the name Leon._


	21. Chapter 21

"Tweek, Craig, it's time to wake up." I feel a hand shaking my shoulder and open my eyes to my mom.

I scream, clutching the blanket to my chest. "What are you doing?! Get out!" I squeal. Craig moves next to me and grumbles something like shut up.

My mom smiles "Come now, Tweek. I'm your mother. I changed your diapers when you were a baby. There's nothing I haven't seen. I'm just waking you up."

"I don't care, woman! Get out!" I repeat. She shrugs with a chuckle and leaves. I cannot believe her! She even unlocked my door! I'm so embarrassed! And Craig didn't even wake up! I'm sure she saw the whip on the floor and the marks on Craig's back!" Oh god, this is… My mom probably thinks I'm a sadist. I'm not a sadist… I'm just a really good actor and I want to make Craig happy. He seemed happiest when I was hurting him. UGH!

He finally flips onto his back and then groans in pain and then opens his eyes. He smiles. "Hey,"

I look at him and shake my head. "My mom just walked in to wake us up."

He shrugs, "Your mom is weird." I admit I was mad yesterday when I saw the picture but I never believed Craig would do something like that. I was just really mad. And I wanted it to not be true. And thank god it wasn't. I'm always thinking about how Craig's too good for me and it's a miracle we're still together but he could leave me whenever he wants. If he just realizes one day that he's bored with me and that he could have whoever he wants. He'll just leave. He could just leave me. That's why the picture messed me up so much. I thought maybe he realized it. But it was just Thomas. Still, they did have sex and still, I'm pissed off about it. I literally want to, like… k-kill Thomas. He was SO out of line. CRAIG IS MY BOYFRIEND and he had sex with THOMAS while we were still TOGETHER. I don't care what the circumstances. That still makes me mad and it makes me want revenge.

I get up and grab some new boxers out of the drawer. "I'm taking a shower. Are you c-coming?"

He snickers, "You make me come."

I blush, sighing deeply. "Okay then I'll go first."

He laughs, "I'm coming, okay? Jeez," He gets up and stretches and I blush even more. He makes me come too… Oh god, that's so immature and I can't believe I even thought it.

"Put some clothes on." I tell him, throwing some boxers at him. He shrugs and pulls them on.

When we're done taking a shower we go down stairs and eat breakfast and once we're done with that we get in Craig's car and he starts the drive to Thomas's house.

What is he gonna say when we get there? This is going to be extremely awkward. But I can't act all twitchy and stuff. I got to act tough and intimidating because I don't like Thomas anymore and I really want to kick his ass now. Though I'd probably end up with my ass kicked so that's not such a good idea. But I mean Craig would help me if that happened right? I don't know.

When I look up we're outside of Thomas's house. Well, that was faster than expected. "What are you going to say to him?" I ask Craig.

He shrugs, "I don't really know, but I do think we should at least confront him. Right?"

I nod, "Yeah…"

"You said something about punching him in the face?"

I shake my head frantically. "I couldn't do that, Craig! How- I- No way I c-could do that!"

He shrugs, "I mean, you COULD. And I think it'd be really funny. What's gonna happen?"

"He'll call the police."

"And we won't even still be here."

"I AM NOT PUNCHING HIM IN THE FACE."

* * *

I shrug, "I'm just saying that it would be funny and he probably wouldn't mess with me anymore if you did."

Tweek shakes his head. "I c-can't…"

We get out and walk up to the door. I ring it and we wait. When I start to think maybe no one is home I hear faint footsteps and the door swings open. Thomas looks like he's just woken up. His hair is messy and he's in pajama looking clothes. But as soon as his eyes land on us they open wide and he's obviously shocked.

I open my mouth to address the situation when all I see is a flash and blur and Thomas falling backwards, holding his cheek. Tweek grabs him before he hits the floor though, pulling him back to his feet. He whispers something to the boy before releasing him gently and shutting the door.

I turn to look at him. "What the hell was that?" He ignores me and starts walking back to my car. I follow and we get in, driving back to his house. Once again I ask, "What the HELL was THAT!"

Tweek glances at me. "He p-probably won't mess with you again. That's what you said and now I b-believe it."

I shake my head. "I did not think that you would actually take it upon yourself to punch Thomas in the face. I was just kidding because I almost was certain that you wouldn't. But, yeah, okay, whatever. If anybody asks we were never here and we went out for pizza."

"Oh my god, Craig. I just PUNCHED him in the face!" Tweek makes a squeak kind of noise and grabs his hair. "I'm gonna go to jail."

I scoff, "He basically raped me so he deserved it. That little punk. I still want to talk to him."

Tweek blushes, "I said some things to him."

I smirk, "I saw. What did you say anyway?"

He shrugs, "I-I told him not to touch you again or else, um, the consequences would be much more s-severe…"

I laugh, "Man, Tweek, you're the best! Wanna go hang out with Clyde and Token?"

He nods.

* * *

_It's short I know. I'm very dissappointed in myself. Don't judge it's been a lazy week and I wasn't gonna post so…. Yeah, but next week will be better hopefully. They're going to actually confront Thomas hopefully but yea enjoy and I love you guys_

_#CREEKNATION_


	22. Chapter 22

The weekend is over now and Craig and I are getting ready for school. He pulls his shirt over his head, lazily and then slips into his jeans. Then he uses his hand to push all his hair forward. It helps, but not so much. I chuckle, watching him trudge over to the door with his eyes closed and then falling against it. "I don't want to go to school, Tweek." He complains.

"You have to, it's the law." I tell him.

He groans, "Who cares though? It's just one day!"

"But the you might do it more often and then you'd never go to school and you'd miss so much and then you'd just miss your own graduation and drop out and never go to college and get a dead end job and then eventually have a midlife crisis and you'll be homeless-!"

He kisses me and I kiss him back. "Shut up," He tells me simply, "You're really cute when you freak out but I don't think it's good for your health." He kisses my forehead one more time. "I'll go to school. I love you."

I blush. "I l-love you too."

Once we're dressed we eat breakfast and then we head out to Craig's car. He pulls out. "Are you okay, Tweek?" He asks, glancing at me. "You seem tense."

I shake my head. "I'm always t-tense." I remind him.

He nods in agreement. "But, lately you've been getting better."

I let a small smile form on my face. I have been getting better. I know it's because of Craig. He makes me very happy. "Yeah, b-but, still…"

"I can just tell that something is making you uneasy. Is it about Thomas?"

I shake my head. "No…"

"Are you lying?" He asks.

I shake my head again. "I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. You're bad at it."

I sigh, nodding. "It's just… He must be mad right? He probably wants to kill me because now you hate him and it's all my fault and not only that but I p-punched him in the face, man! That's not okay! He's gonna try to kill me for sure! Maybe he's really an alien and he's gonna take me in his space ship while I'm sleeping and probe me! OH MY GOD IDON'TWANTTOBEPROBED!"

Craig makes a quick turn and parks. He shuts the car off and turns to me. "Tweek, calm down!" He takes me in his arms and cradles me. "Thomas can't hurt you because he knows if he does I'm gonna hurt him." I nod, trying to convince myself. He kisses my forehead and let's go of me. "Ready?"

I nod and we both get out of the car. Waiting for us at the sidewalk are Clyde and Token as usual. No signs of Thomas, surprisingly and luckily.

Why would he be here anyway? I don't know what I was expecting… What would Thomas do anyway? He knows what he did was bad and I'm sure he feels guilty about it now that his plan failed. And I'm sure he knows that if he does come and beat the hell out of me and I tell Craig then Craig would beat the hell out of Thomas. He knows that. I'm sure of it. So I have nothing to worry about.

We all head to the cafeteria to get breakfast and sit as usual. And everything goes better than expected, but I always expect the worse so…

The bell rings and Craig kisses me goodbye. I'm off to class now. And about halfway through first period I've completely forgotten about everything already. I'm happily humming a tune and doing my work.

The bell rings for second period and I head to my next class which happens to be on the other freaking side of the school because everyone hates me and god just HAD to put all my classes so far away from each other. I'm always late and the teachers don't even care to listen to my excuses. I swear they're so quick to write me up. Because they hate me too! THEY ALL HATE ME AND ARE OUT TO GET ME!

Whoa, Tweek, calm down. That's not true and you know it. Think about Craig. Think about him calming you down. Think about him holding you and kissing you and- WAIT, DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT! Not at school, at least.

"EEH!" I was just feet away from getting to the class room when I'm yanked back by my collar and thrown onto the ground. I look up at who it was fearing for my everything. I'm good at panicking, even when there's no danger so … give me danger and I'll just about die. That's what happening right now. Every case scenario, everything that could have ever caused this, everything that could happen after this, I'm thinking about it, all at once. Everything's running through my brain at one hundred miles per hour no traffic lights or stop signs, nothing. I'M FREAKING OUT!

"What should we do to him?" It is two jocks. Oh god, this doesn't look good one bit.

The other one chuckles, "Whatever we want." With that he sends a kick to my stomach and I groan. Why is this happening?! I've never spoken to these people in my life! "Stupid fag," He shakes his head. "You should've known better."

"You get what's coming."

"Karma, bitch,"

They laugh, "Yeah, think about what you've done!"

The bigger one that kicked me punches the other one in the arm. "That's enough, let's just hurry up with this shit." He nods. The smaller one grabs my hair and pulls me up by it. I squeal as I'm brought not only to my feet but up to his face. He smirks. "You're not gonna tell anyone about what happens today or who we are, got it? Or we'll come back for you. EVEN WORSE." Then he punches me square in my face. I swear I heard a crack. I know my nose is broken, if not, sprained. Maybe my jaw too. Something snapped. My back hits the lockers and sends what almost feels like electricity through my spine. A sharp pain. Nothing like I've ever felt.

The bigger one comes up next, taking my shoulders and slamming me into the lockers even harder making the electricity feel like fire. A fire that I could never put out. He gives another good blow to my stomach and lets me falls to the floor. I feel dead.

"I think he's learned his lesson." The smaller one laughs. The big one joins in but everything's starting to not seem real. So I don't know if he really kicked me in the stomach once more before leaving. I don't know. Why? Why did I punch Thomas in the face? Why did Thomas have to manipulate Craig? Why does he have to hate me so goddamn much?! Why do I even try? This is bullshit. I should be able to be happy with Craig without interference. But I can never just be happy right? I have to have these psychopaths who hate my guts because I have what they never will and people beating me up and fucking my boyfriend!

I don't know how long I was laying there. I don't know how many kids walked right past me without saying a word. I don't know how many laughed. But, eventually, I pull myself up and sit against the lockers. My head immediately starts to throb and my eyes water and my nose starts dripping. It's not until I see a red stain on my jeans that I realize it is blood that my nose is dripping. I'm okay, I tell myself. I think about Craig and pull myself to my feet. I'm fine.

Should I even go to class now? What time is it anyway? I probably shouldn't. This teacher doesn't particularly like me. She'd be mad. The bell rings and I sigh. It's time for lunch. Fuck.

I head to the bathroom first to wash my face and collect myself.

* * *

"Where's Tweek?" I ask Clyde and Token as they sit down.

They shrug, "Isn't he usually with you?" Clyde asks.

I glare at him, "Well, obviously, Clyde he's NOT with me!"

Clyde puts his hands up in defense. "My bad, man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off."

I apologize, "I'm just worried."

"C'mon, Craig, he's only been gone for a minute or two. I'm sure he's f-!" Token's eyes open wide. "Oh my god,"

"What?" I ask.

"Now, Craig, listen to me carefully." Token starts. Clyde gasps, covering his mouth with his hand.

"What?!" I repeat.

"Take deep breaths, think rationally, consider the future, consider consequences. Don't do anything too rash, okay? Are you listening to me, Craig?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Someone sits next to me and obviously I know it's Tweek. "Tweek, where've you been? I was worried-"

…

…

I have never felt what I'm feeling right now. It's just… no words to describe it. I'm mad. Oh hell, am I mad. I don't know if there's a word that means more than mad but if there is then that's what I am. I'm also even a little hurt because, here Tweek is, all beaten up and I couldn't do anything to stop it. He looked bad too. I'm about to start screaming from the top of my lungs at everyone and everything. I was about to go on a rampage and just beat the shit out of everyone in the cafeteria that tries to stop me.

But then I hear Token's voice. "Craig, calm down! Think it through! Think about the consequences! Think about your future! If you do something too rash than you're going to jail and then you'll never see Tweek again. Think about that. Take a deep breath."

I pause and then take a deep breath. I breathe in and count to ten and then out and count to ten. I wipe my face and sigh. "Who, when, an where?" I say, simply.

Tweek glances at me. His nose was bruised as well as his cheek and there was a dry blood stain coming from his nose. His eyes were red and his arms were bruised. Breathe, Craig, take deep fucking breaths! "Erm… It's nothing, Craig."

I sigh again, frustrated. "Give me their fucking names, Tweek." I say sternly. I'm pretty sure I'm shaking.

He cowards back. "I-I c-can't… I really c-can't, Craig…"

I put my elbows on the table and rest my head in my hands. I need to seriously calm down but I'm not sure how much I can take of this. I hear Clyde gasp again and Tweek moves closer to me. What is wrong now? But then I realize why they're all freaking out. I'm crying. God dammit, this bullshit, I don't have time for crying. I can't CRY. Not at school. Crying shows weakness and that's the last thing I need these kids to know I have. I quickly wipe them away before anyone else can notice, then I stand up and leave the lunchroom.

Tweek follows me like I knew he would and we go to his bench. I haven't been here in a while. "They threatened me and I'm t-too scared to tell you because of I d-do then I know you're gonna d-damn near k-kill them and then they'll recover and when we least expect it they'll strike again."

"It was more than one? Was it Thomas?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "But I think Thomas is the one who put them up to it."

"Okay, well, at least tell me how many it was."

He shrugs, "Only two…"

I think about this. "…Were they jocks." He nods slowly. "Alright, gotcha, well, I'm gonna show them hell whether you want me to or not because the hell I'm about to show them is going to scare them so much I guarantee that they will never bother you again." I know who Tweek's talking about because I know the jocks. I'm not friends with them but I do know them and Jake and AJ are definitely the idiots who did was Thomas probably paid them to do because they're stupid like that. And I'm gonna round up Clyde and Leo, maybe Token if he says yes and … oh god, the things I'm gonna do could get me arrested, yes, but it won't. "They told you not to tell who did it?" I ask. Tweek nods, biting off all his finger nails, nervously. Then I'll tell them to not tell anyone. The nerve of some people! But… you know, this will never stop if we don't get it at the core. Thomas. I'm gonna fucking murder his ass. I can't believe we were ever friends!

Actually, I can. I just can't believe how much he's changed.

Just wait until I get him alone. At first I will be rational and talk to him but one little thing might set me off. He's gonna wish he never messed with my Tweek.

I pull Tweek closer to me, almost in my lap. I wrap my arm around his shoulder and kiss him on his head. He's so short, it's adorable. "Don't worry about it, Tweek. I'll take care of it."

* * *

_See, I knew if I just sat down and wrote through it I'd get my mojo back! I almost had writers block, guys! That would have been awful. _

_I want to address something real quick though, Tweek's birthday is coming up but it's gonna be the last few chapters. I'm guestimating it to be about 2 chapters. It's just whenever I try to bring it in something happens and it just is all screwed up_

_Also, real quick, I was think about doing a quick story where, like, the first chapter is preschool, and then kindergarten and then 1__st__ grade, right? And it just shows how Craig and Tweek's relationship grows and changes. Would you guys read that? And Should I continue this story with a triquel? Where they're adults with their own apartment and shit? Tell me so I can start on that. Alright well bye_


	23. Chapter 23

Tweek and I sit on the bench, him sat comfortably I my lap, head resting against my chest. I hold him tightly. I can't believe I wasn't there to help him. I feel so bad about it. I just want to go to Jake and AJ and fucking murder them!

I rest my chin on his head and chuckle, "So it's not a myth that coffee stunts your growth?"

Tweek sighs, "No… it's not… S-sorry, that we can't all be six foot whatever, Craig."

After the bell rings and we go back to class I start to really plan out my revenge because, trust me there is going to be A LOT of revenge.

Basically, I plan to jump AJ and Jake and completely tear their asses up. I want them near death and then I want Thomas dead. But since that obviously can't happen without someone going to jail I'm just gonna stick to my original go talk to him and then pounce.

This is shit. My life is shit.

Let's skip to the end of the day okay? Because I didn't even really pay attention in class, whatever, I'm ahead of them all anyway.

I meet Tweek after school. He's with Kenny. I greet them both with a simple hello.

"Hey, Craig," Kenny waves with that stupid smile that all the girls for some reason love.

"Hey, Kenny, can I talk to you for a minute?" He blinks and then nods. I turn to Tweek. "We're all going to the café so go meet up with Clyde and Token and tell them that I'll be there in a second." He blinks too but nods as well. He leans up and kisses me before heading off. And for some reason my heart skips. Jesus, only he can do that to me. Am I blushing? No.

I turn to Kenny. "What'd you want to talk about, Craig?" He asks, nervously.

"I need to ask for a favor."

He raises an eyebrow. "Me? You, Craig Tucker, need a favor from me, Kenny McCormick?" I nod and he laughs. "Damn, Craig, I didn't know you were so funny! You should be a comedian!" He pats my shoulder, still laughing.

I don't laugh. "Will you help me or not?"

He stops laughing and looks up. "What do you need, man?"

I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "So, someone beat up Tweek."

He nods, "So that's what this is about."

"It was AJ and Jake and I want to get them back but I can't do it by myself. I would if I could but I want to get them on school or near it and they'd definitely be together and I can only take on one."

He nods, "Of course I'll help you kick their asses. Who do they think they are? They have no right to just beat up Tweek like that!"

"It wasn't really them either. It was Thomas again but I still want to teach them a lesson."

"Well, fuck me." He shakes his head. "But why would Thomas do something like that?"

I sigh, "It's a long story and I don't feel like talking about it. Ask Tweek to explain it to you later. Bye, McCormick,"

"Bye, Tucker,"

I catch up with Tweek, Clyde, and Token. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

You know how people say that awkward moment when… and then other people get mad because they're not using the expression right?

Well, I have one. And I think it's pretty good. Okay, here it is: That awkward moment when the guy that caused your boyfriend to practically get raped and for you to get beat up is still working in your parent's café and serves you. Good, right? I think so.

I mean this is pretty awkward. The way Craig is glaring so hard, while grinding his teeth together. The way Clyde is pretending not to be awkward. The way Token is shaking his head at the situation. The way I'm twitching. I always twitch though, but now more than ever.

"Erm… what can I get you guys?"

Clyde chuckles, "Nice black eye, Leo, where'd you get it?"

"Well, thanks to Craig, Thomas made sure I got what was coming to me and it looks like he did the same with Tweek."

"Shut the fuck up, Leo." Craig growls. "Just do your fucking job and then leave us the fuck alone."

Leo glares at Craig just as hard as he's glaring, showing that he's not intimidated. Craig starts to stand but luckily Token sitting next to him grabs his arm and pulls him back down. "Don't even." Then he turns to Leo, "Just get one caramel mocha, a hot chocolate, a French vanilla, four strawberry shortcakes, and whatever else Tweek wants. I'm paying." He tells me.

I shrug, "I kinda own the place… But I'll take a black." Leo nods and then walks away.

"The nerve of that guy! Trying to pin him getting his ass kicked on us! Like he didn't…" Craig sighs heavily, closing his eyes. "Fuck."

"Don't worry about him." Clyde leans on Craig.

"He's a nice guy too. And I hate it because I still want to be his friend but what he did is unforgivable, right?" I nod. "I fucking hate Thomas so goddamn much."

"You shouldn't let it bother you." I tell him.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, TWEEK?! Look what he did to you! I'm gonna fucking make him pay."

"C'mon, Craig, don't get suspended over something like this."

"I'm not gonna get suspended." He tells me. I don't believe him though. Clyde rubs his back and Craig flinches. Clyde stares at him and I mentally curse to myself because even I, the dumb blonde failing all his classes and see what's about to happen and it's killing me inside. "Shit…" Craig hisses moving away from Clyde's touch.

"What's wrong with you?" Clyde asks.

Craig shakes his head. "Nothing, I just hurt my back in PE."

"When I hurt my back I don't flinch when people touch it." Token says.

"Yeah, well, that's because… you're black, Token."

Silence. "That's the most retard shit I've ever heard in my life. That's not even racist. It's just stupid."

"C'mon, Craig, what really happen?" Clyde starts to lift the back of Craig's shirt but Craig pushes him off.

"Don't touch me."

Clyde stares at Craig with wide eyes. "What the HELL was that?!"

"Don't touch me." Craig repeats.

"Here's your shit." Leo comes over and puts down our food.

Clyde smiles and starts chugging down his hot chocolate. He's such a child. I'm just glad he's distracted now and won't be like WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR BACK, CRAIG! He eats his cake in a millisecond. And then he eats mine because I don't really want it. I'm not hungry. But then out of nowhere he says.

"MM… Hey, Tweek,"

"Yeah?" I look up from my coffee.

"You know you always seem to surprise me."

"How so?" Token asks.

"Like… Did you know that Tweek is good with a whip?" He nods.

Craig and I choke on our coffee. I start coughing. "What?!"

"Craig has whip marks all over his back!"

"You asshole!" Craig covers his face with his hands and I blush.

"It's okay, Craig. Although I always suspected you a sadist not a masochist."

"Oh my god, Clyde, shut up."

Clyde starts singing, loudly. "Craig is a masochist but that's okay! We still love him anyway! Tweek's his sadist, we learned today but it's okay because we know… He's got a good grip on a whip and then they'll strip and maybe he'll nip on his lip!"

I gasp and squeal. WHAT THE HELL! Oh god, oh god, everyone heard that! I sure everyone, even my parents heard!

"Craig, will grab his hip! And then he's gonna RIP!" He whispers the last part. "His clothes off."

"I swear to god, Clyde, I am going to fucking murder you."

"It's catchy right? And I made it up on the spot. I swear I should be famous."

Token just shakes his head. "Well, this was fun. I love hanging out with you guys. I'll see you later. And good night. C'mon Clyde we're leaving."

"Hey, wait, I need to ask you guys something. Tweek, I'll be right back." I nod as Craig goes after them. He asks them something and Clyde nods while Token shakes his head. They argue for a bit and then Token finally shrugs and agrees to whatever Craig said.

They leave, Clyde still humming the tune of his song. Everyone staring. Craig came back. "Let's go home."

"What'd you ask them?"

He shakes his head. "Something about one of our classes. I needed help on something."

"Oh, okay, yeah, let's go."

* * *

That was probably one of the worse lies I've ever told. He knows that I'm not failing any of my classes and that I could never fail one of my classes. Hopefully, he'll overlook that detail, though, he probably won't.

We go to my car and drive home. We walk inside once we're there and hang up our coats and such. We greet Ruby, who's sitting on the couch, watching TV and then head upstairs.

"Do you have any homework?" I ask him, sitting on his bed.

He shakes his head. "I did it all in my last period. Thank god too b-because I'm really tired."

I hold my arms out to him. "Come," He walks over and I pull him onto my lap and kiss him. "I'm sorry I let that happen."

"It's not your fault." He tells me, looking at my face that way he does a lot. He just looks at everything and then stops at my eyes. "You need a haircut." He tells me.

I laugh. "Hell yeah," I blow away my bangs from my eyes but they go right back. He moves them for me.

"I kind of like it long but you look like it annoys you. You're always moving it out of you f-face and stuff."

"Oh, yeah, I guess." He kisses me. I kiss back and smile. Jeez, I love Tweek so much. He makes me very happy and if anything were to ever happen to him I think I'd die.

That's why I'm gonna make Thomas pay for what he did. AJ and Jake too! I swear, I fucking hate people so much.

Ruby walks in without knocking, a problem she's been having recently and I glare at her. "What?"

She glares right back. "I'm hungry."

"What do you want me to do about it? You know they work late today."

"Well, you're the oldest one here. You're in charge. You feed me."

"Just eat a hot pocket or something."

"But I had one earlier for lunch."

"I don't care."

"COULD YOU STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND MAKE ME SOME FUCKING MACORONI AND CHEESE OR SPAGHETTI OR SOMETHING?! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE A DICK AND PISS ME OFF RIGHT?!" She screams. "WELL I REALLY LIKE YOUR COOKING BUT YOU NEVER COOK FOR ME ANYMORE. JUST FUCKING GET UP ALREADY AND MAKE SOMETHING PLEASE?!"

Tweek and I stare at her and then at each other. I sigh, moving Tweek from my lap and standing up. I walk over to Ruby and pat her head. "Okay,"

I make her some beef stroganoff and we all eat and then I go back upstairs with Tweek. We get changed. I just strip to my boxers but Tweek changes into one of his night shirts that are huge on him and some gym shorts. He said he doesn't like sleeping in his underwear.

When we're changed we crawl into bed together and I hug him to my chest. I'm happy just like this. I always want to be just like this. And tomorrow I'm going to grab Clyde, Token, and Kenny and we're gonna beat the crap out of AJ and Jake. After that I'm gonna find Thomas and murder him. Not literally, but I wish.

* * *

_I almost forgot I was supposed to post today. So it's the first day of summer for me :D Got a lot planned but also still posting and if I won't be able to I'll for sure tell you guys and I'll make it up to you by either posting a super long chapter before I go or a bunch when I come back. Because I'm planning on going to Tallahassee for 2 weeks to visit my grandma and family and then on a cruise in the end of July with my friend and you know sleeping over friends and whatever else so, yeah, I love you guys. Your comments make me happy__ and see ya tomorrow when I post Apprehension. You should read it if you aren't. Vampire story about creek *wink_

_p.s. sorry for lame boring ending_


	24. Chapter 24

I storm up to Jake and immediately swing a punch at his jaw and smirk when I hear it click. I was telling myself not to take it too far but when I saw them walking down the sidewalk I just lost it. And now I'm currently slamming Jakes back against the cement. I'm not hitting his head though. I'm not crazy. I'm not gonna kill him.

…But he might need stitches. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" AJ exclaims, grabbing my shoulder. I just drop Jake to the ground and swing at AJ.

"Looks like I didn't need you guys after all!" I laugh kicking AJ straight in his ribs.

"STOP!" He cried.

"Does it hurt? Are you confused because some random kid came up you and is beating you up now?!" I slam my foot down on his hand and twist it. "SO WAS TWEEK, YOU BASTARD." I kneel down and grab his collar bringing his face close to mine. "Not enough blood. Not enough bruises." I slam my fist into his nose, repeatedly but then I feel arms taking mine and pulling me away.

"That's enough, Craig." Clyde told me. "You scaring us."

"I'M NOT GONNA KILL THEM! I JUST WANT TO PUT THEM IN THE HOSPITAL."

"That's enough, Craig." Clyde repeated. I turned around and punched him into the stomach.

"IT'S NOT. YOU SAW WHAT THEY DID TO TWEEK!"

Clyde cried out. "Why do you always punch me in the stomach?!" Token holds Clyde up and I take the chance to charge back at Jake since I hadn't really gotten him, except his jaw. Yeah, bitch, I hope it next shuts again!

Someone else grabs my arm, roughly and pulls me back though. It's not like their stronger than me, just stronger than Clyde and Token and it took me by surprise. I look up at Kenny with pure death in my eyes. "Let. Go." I say through gritted teeth.

"C'mon, Craig, you got your payback."

"IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" I shout, yanking my arm back, running over to Jake and kicking him into his back as hard as I can he yelps in pain and rolls onto his stomach, reaching for his back.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FUCKING LIARS!" I go to kick again but now everyone is holding me. "Let me go! Get the fuck off of me!"

"Craig, remember what I said about thinking rationally."

"Yeah, I'm gonna rationally BUST HIS FUCKING TEETH IN!" I struggle from them. "It's like you don't even care about Tweek!"

"WE DO CARE BUT YOU CAN'T KILL THEM!"

"I'M NOT GONNA!"

"You'll still get in trouble!" They start dragging me back to school campus.

"AND YOU BETTERNOT TELL ANYONE WHO DID THIS OR I'LL COME FOR YOU AND FUCKING MURDER YOUR ASSES! SAY I WON'T! I SWEAR TO GOD! AND TOUCH TWEEK AGAIN! I DARE YOU! I'LL COME AGAIN WITHOUT THESE ASSHOLES!" I yell to the boys lying on the sidewalk, motionless. They're alive though. Yeah, their alive.

Once I'm back on campus and calmed down Clyde smacks me. Not really smacks but not really softly either. "Stop punching me in the stomach!" He demands.

"And get yourself together!" Token adds. "Like, what the hell was that?"

I shake my head. "Sorry… I just lost my cool and got really mad." I tell them. "They needed to learn their lesson anyway! If they think they can just hurt Tweek like that and get away with it they've got another thing coming and it's gonna be my fist and it's gonna be coming at their face!"

"Alright, we get it. You love Tweek. You still can't go around beating people up." Kenny says. "Now, go to Tweek because he's confused and probably scared because we all left him."

I nod, "Yeah," We head back to the cafeteria where Tweek walks up to us.

His eyes are wide and he looks panicked. "I went to Mr. Gilberts classroom like you said Kenny, but he said he didn't ask for me so I came back but then you guys weren't here and I started to freak out and I looked everywhere but I couldn't find you. ITHOUGHTYOUDIEDORYOURDADCAMEANDTOOKYOUAGAIN!DON'TE ERYLEAVEME!" Tweek cried hugging me.

I hugged him back, stroking his hair. "I won't. I'm sorry. I had to take care of something. I won't ever leave you again."

He looks up at me. "What did you have to do?" He asks and I can't help but smirk.

I continue to stroke his hair. "You'll probably find out later but don't worry about it right now just calm down okay?"

"Alright…" He lets go. "Are you gonna talk to Thomas today?"

I nod. "You wanna come?"

He shakes his head. "No…"

I smile, "Are you scared?"

He shakes his head again. This time more slowly. "I just don't want to go."

"You don't have to be afraid of him. I would never let him hurt you. Not again. This time I'd be ready. This time I'd fight back."

"_This time_ he'd fight back. Like he didn't fight back last time." Clyde mumbles.

Tweek glances at him but I'm sure he didn't understand what he said. "I guess I'll go."

I nod. "Cool," I kiss his forehead. "This time try not to hit him, hmm?" He laughs and the bell rings so we all head off to class.

* * *

"Craig Tucker, pay attention!" I hold up my middle finger lazily, continuing to stare out the window. The teacher gasps. "Do you want me to send you to the principal?!"

I snap my head up at her and suck my cheeks. "Are you kidding me?! You knew what was gonna happen as soon as you opened your mouth! Don't act surprise! I flick you off all the time!"

"That's it. Go to the office, young man!"

I stand up. "Fuck you!" And with that I leave the classroom. That hasn't happened in a long time. It was kind of refreshing. I walk down the halls with my hands in my pockets. Luckily lunch will be starting soon and I can see Tweek.

So I walk around the halls until the bell rings and then I meet with my friends at our table. I grab Tweek as soon as I see him and pull his body into mine. I kiss his forehead. "I missed you." I tell him before letting him go and sitting down. I smirk at his red face and he sits down next to me.

"I hate it when you do that." He mumbles.

"Hey, Craig, I heard you walked out last period." I shrug. "What happen?"

I suck my teeth. "That bitch is always trying to get me in trouble. So I just gave her the finger, then she tried to get mad at me like I never flick her off, like this is the first time!" I grumble.

Tweek rubs my back. "You shouldn't walk out of class, Craig." He tells me.

"I'm smarter than all of them anyway! I don't even need to be there!"

"Still, you can't just walk out of class whenever you're mad."

"Would you rather me snap and hit the teacher?" He considers this and shakes his head. "See, that's why I just leave."

"Oh… well, I guess it's better than hitting the teacher."

"You should work on your temper, Craig." Token tells me. "You shouldn't be getting that mad over little things."

"I'm fine." I tell him, simply, waving my hand, dismissively.

At the end of the day I take Tweek and we drive over to Thomas's house. We sit in the car staring at the structure for a minute or two before getting out though because both of didn't want to do this yet here we were.

Finally we sigh, unbuckle our seatbelts and get out. I take Tweek's hand as we walk up the drive way and to the door. I knock and then we wait. When Thomas answers he glares. "What do you want?"

"We want to talk." I tell him. "You can't just have sex with me, beat up my boyfriend, and not expect me to confront you about it."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking- FUCK ASS CUNT- about."

"You know good and fucking well what I'm talking about, you fucking bitch!" Tweek tightens his grip on my hand and I calm down. "Look, Thomas, I just want you to leave us alone okay? Because THAT was ridiculous! How do you think it makes me feel to know that I had…" I tighten my jaw and look down. "I can't believe you did that to me…" Thomas looks guilty. That's good, stupid bastard deserves to die. He opens his mouth to say something but decides against it. "I can't believe you would do something like that." I shake my head, dropping Tweek's hand.

"I'm sorry Craig… but I liked you first! I've- BITCH ASS CUNT- always liked you! It's not fair! I'm better- FUCKING SHIT- for you. We were meant to be together, Craig! We're perfect- PUSSY BITCH SHIT- together! Why didn't you see it? Why don't you like me? Why does it have to be Tweek? IT'S NOT FAIR!" Thomas cries.

"Well, that was NOT the way to go about it! Now, I hate you! You should have just said something!"

"If I had said something you would have said yes?"

"…Probably not, but at least I wouldn't hate you!"

"You should have just taken me instead! Why don't you like me?! What does he have that I don't?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I snap. "I just… he- he's just… perfect for me. He makes me happy when nothing else does. I just don't like you okay, Thomas? Can't you just accept that and leave us alone?"

Thomas wipes his face. "Go away."

"What?" Tweek pipes up.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FUCKING HOUSE!" He screams, slamming the door, you can hear things inside the house falling from the impact.

Tweek jumps and I put my arm around him. "Let's go. I'm sure he'll leave us alone now."

He scoffs, "I'm not… I doubt he'll ever leave us alone. Thomas is freaking psycho."

I laugh, "I guess…"

Once we're back home Tweek and I watch TV with Ruby and Tweek's dad for a while until dinner's done. After eating Ruby and I argue about something stupid and then Tweek calms me down, and then we head upstairs to go to sleep.

"You really think Thomas would still try something?" I ask him when we're in bed.

He shuffles around. "Mmm, I don't know…" He yawns.

"Oh, sorry, I'll shut up now." I hug him from behind.

"It's fine…" He mumbles some other stuff that doesn't make any sense so I chuckle. He must be really tired, I guess.

* * *

_I end here because this chapter literally sucks but whatever I'm starting another story but I'm not posting it until I've finished it. It's another Creek__…__ I'm not posting it because I already have two stories I need to finish so I'm only doing it as a side. There's only two chapters left (hopefully, I tend to drag things out XP) Tweek's birthday. And then I have some short stories, like bonuses I wrote and I thought I'd post them after so yeah, there you go OH and then I'm gonna start the third and LAST continuation of this story NO EXCEPTIONS and it's probably going to be short__…__ like 15 chapters. About them when they're adults and living "alone":) okeeey BYAAH_


	25. Chapter 25

"Tweek, honey, wake up." Tweek turns over, covering his face with a blanket. "Come on, sweetie."

"Why can't I sleep? Man, I'm so hungry… why does it smell like coffee cake. I really want some coffee cake now, man…" I chuckle. He's the cutest when he's half asleep.

His mom tries one more time. "TWEEK, THEIRS A ROBBER IN THE HOUSE HE'S GONNA COME IN AND SHOOT US ALL!"

"AH, OH MY GOD, CALL THE POLICE!" He shoots up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We all cheer. His mom is holding a coffee cake, his dad is throwing a bunch of balloons at the confused, frightened blonde, and Ruby has one of those squawker things and keeps blowing in it even though we're done with that now and it's getting annoying. I snatch it from her and throw it in the waste basket in Tweek's room.

Tweek stares at each of our faces, wide eyed. "What is wrong with you?!" He squeals, reaching for his hair. "You scared me!"

His mom laughs, "You weren't waking up and drastic times call for drastic measures." Tweek rubs his face. "Wake up and then come down stairs."

He nods and they all leave. I sit on the bed next to him. "Hey,"

"Hmm…" He nods back.

"Happy birthday, babe,"

"Mhm…" He closes his eyes.

I laugh, "Are you tired?" He doesn't answer, just falls onto my shoulder. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek. "Tweek, you have to get up though. I've planned the day out to be perfect. After we leave it's just gonna be us for the whole day."

"Psh… I said it wasn't a big deal."

I nod, "I know. That's why I kept it really simple, but hopefully fun. But you need to get up and eat breakfast. Then shower and get ready so we can leave. Can you do that for me?"

"Can you do that with me?" He mumbles. I chuckle. He gets up. "My mom had a coffee cake? Let's go get some of that." I chuckle and follow him down the stairs. When we sat at the dining table his mom handed him a cup of coffee and a plate. She made a bunch of food today for him. But, Tweek doesn't eat a lot. And I do. And I love his mom's cooking so we'll see how this goes.

She made pancakes, bacon, sausages, and eggs with cheese, toast, coffee cake, and bagels. She sets all the food on the table and then everyone takes their seats and we all dig in. Man, Mrs. Tweak is the best cook in the world I swear.

Tweek and I finish at the same time but my plate is clean and he's only taken a bite of each. Even Ruby's eaten, at least, half of her food. Mrs. Tweak takes our plates. "It was delicious." I tell her.

"Yeah, mom, thanks,"

"Now, Tweek, get upstairs and shower and get ready so your boyfriend can start the lovely day he's planned for you." Tweek's mom tells him.

Tweek blushes. "M-Mom…"

"Go on then!" She pulls him up by his arm and pushes him out of the dining room. Ruby and I laugh. He drags himself up the stairs and I hear the shower start.

What I had planned really was simple. I hope not too simple though. I want to exceed Tweek's expectations without crossing the line of going overboard. I want to be alone with him all day today and not a second going by that I'm not making him happy. The biggest thing though was the gifts I got him. I might have crossed the line. Not the going overboard line but a personal line. And it will either make him really happy and or really sad or mad.

I'm starting by driving us out of town to our spot. We haven't gone there together in a while now. I actually think the last time we've been here was when I was going through that whole family fiasco. I'm not sure what kind of vibe that will put on the whole situation but we'll see. Then I wanted to skate with him and actually talk with him about something too.

Then we were going to walk. Not back into South Park though. In the other direction not so far away there's another town and I… did something. It's another thing I'm not sure if he'll like or if I've crossed the personal line. And we're walking because Tweek is always talking about walking to school with me but I never want to because it's when I just woke up and that's not the deal. We're gonna stay in the town a bit longer because I have something else there for him which could also go either way this time due to his paranoia.

Then we'll be back and we'll drive to his place and I'm gonna give him his last presents, so, I'm really nervous about this. But I mean, it's Tweek and he loves me and I love him and we've been together long enough for me to know him. I think he'll like this.

Finally Tweek comes down. He's wearing some black jeans and a T shirt that I recognize to be… mine. I turn away so I can make a face. The face when you squeeze your eyes shut and bite your lip. He's so cute! He's wearing MY shirt. It's just a plain gray T shirt with some piano keys on it. It's a little big on him but not noticeably. He's so cute! Then he's wearing his converse. I resist the urge to run over and hug him to death. "You ready?" I ask him. He nods, yawning. Last night was one of the nights he actually got to sleep. So now he was groggily.

"Wait, sweetie, since we won't see you after this we're gonna do your present's now so sit down for a minute." Tweek nods and sits down on the couch and I walk over and sit down next to him. I take his hand and his mom comes back with a small, rectangular box, and his dad comes back with a package that I'm guessing is from grandparents and such. Even Ruby has something. I decide now would be a good time to give him my smallest present. Mostly because I think he'll think it's funny and my other ones are more serious so I tell him to wait a second and run upstairs, into Ruby's room and grab the box from the closet.

Once I'm back down Ruby hands him her present first. It's a card and it has a twenty five dollar gift card and then there's a small box. He thanks Ruby for the money and examines the box closer, gasping. "WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE?!" I take them. They're little hair clips in rainbow colors. I laugh.

"Your hair's always in your face and since you're gay I thought it was only right to get the rainbow ones. But there's more, look." Tweek reaches back in the bag and pull out a necklace. The string is also rainbow and it has letter beads. It says fabulous. I laugh harder. Ruby is the best sometimes! "Keep going…" She motions with her hand. Tweek pulls out a bunch of plain plastic bracelets in all colors of the rainbow. He lets out a cry. "One more…" Ruby says, smirking. I'm basically dying already but when Tweek pulls out a red shirt that says _IM SO GAY I CANT EVEN THINK STRAIGHT_ (the word straight being backwards and slanted) I fall off the cough, clutching my aching stomach. I'm dying! I'm literally dying!

"URGH!" Tweek clutches his hair and squeaks. "Why…?"

"You're wearing that. If you don't wear it then I'll cry."

"ARGH!" He puts everything back in the bag. "Don't cry, Ruby, I'll wear it okay?"

Ruby and I get our last laughs out and then straighten up. "I'm sorry but, Tweek, your face was amazing."

His father pats his shoulder. "Here, this is from your grandmother and grandfather."

He takes it and opens it. Another card with money but this time it has two hundred dollars. He gladly pockets the money and then takes the gift from his mom. "This one is from me and your father."

"Okay…" He opens the card first and adds the hundred to the rest of his money. Then he takes the top off the box. The box was kind of fancy. It was black with a dark purple ribbon tied in a bow. As soon as the box's top is off Tweek and I go red. What in the world were his parents thinking?! Ruby starts laughing again and Tweek quickly shuts the box. "OHMYGOD!"

"I know it's more of a present for you _and_ Craig but, I figured it being your birthday and him asking to have the house empty… You'll find good use for it, yeah?" She directs the question more towards me but when I don't answer she continues. "But I guess you could just use it by yourself, Tweek. Maybe if Craig is gone somewhere on a trip for a while and you get lonely. But we mostly got it for you two to use together." How can she be so cool about this?! She just bought her son a fucking dildo for his birthday!

"Oh, if you reach under the pillow, there, it's a remote. Yep, that's right it vibrates too!" His dad tells us.

"HAHAHA, DEAR CHRIST, OH MY GOD, MY LUNGS… MY LUNGS… HAHA, IT VIBRATES… CLASSIC!"

My bad… THEY BOUGHT THEIR SON A FUCKING VIBRATOR! "Also, here," She hands him a smaller bag with a bow on it. He looks inside and then drops the bag and hides his face with his hands. I take the bag and peek inside. Just what I thought I'd find: lube and condoms. "We didn't know what flavor you guys would want so we just got all of them. There's popp'n cherry, tropical fruit explosion, watermelon blast, and my favorite seductive strawberry."

"Tell them the last part, hun." His dad tells his mom.

She nods. "Also, since I saw that whip in your room I bought you the cutest little role playing outfit. I left it on your bed upstairs. You're welcome, sweetie."

Can someone please kill me now? Just shoot me in the head and get it over with. If you can't do that can you just saw off my head? "T-Thank y-you… mom… and d-dad…" He puts the box in the bag and puts that bag in Ruby's bag and then he sets it to the side. I hand him mine and he stares at it cautiously. "If my parents got me things like that then imagine what the guy who I do that stuff with got me…" He mumbles to himself.

I sigh, "Tweek, I wouldn't get you something like that for your birthday." I assure him. "I'd get it for my birthday." He tenses again but starts taking out the colorful sheets of paper at the top of the bag. He pulls out the one item in it and then glances at me. "Do you like it? You can drink out of it every day and then everyone will know." I smirk. He looks at the mug again. It says I heart Craig. "I even got one for myself that says I heart Tweek. I also got you a thermos so you can take it to school and they can all know."

He smiles at the mug and laughs. "I love you, Craig."

"I love you too." He kisses me and puts the mug on the counter in the kitchen. "Is that all the presents then?" He asks.

His mom nods, "Yeah, honey, you can go now. Have fun and we'll see you tomorrow. He waves, mumbling a bye to her and his dad and then walks out the door. I follow him to my car and we both get it.

"They hate me. They truly hate me don't they?"

I laugh, "I don't know. I liked our present. They got us something we'll use a lot and they had a point with the when I'm not around thing. I won't always be here to satisfy you, babe, now we don't have to worry about that!"

"Can you please shut up?!" He cries covering his ears and pulling on his hair. I laugh and he peeks out. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You already know I'm not gonna tell you so why would you even ask?"

He shrugs, "Worth a shot, I guess."

"Well, you'll know soon enough. It's not really a big deal."

"I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when we get there?" I nod to him and he starts to get comfortable and soon I hear his breathing steady out.

* * *

I shake Tweek and he opens his eyes. "Are we here?" I nod and he sits up. He opens his eye all the way and looks around. "Hey, we haven't been here in forever…" He opens the door. "Did you bring the skates? I think I'd do much better now than the last time."

I smirk. He likes it. "Yeah, I did and I'm sure you would but you're still not better than me."

He scoffs, "Is being the better ice skater something we really want to argue about, Craig?"

I laugh, "Point taken," I hand him his skates and he hurries with them but he can never lace them right so I come over when I'm done with mine to do it for him.

"You know," He says. "The last time we were here you told me about your mom."

"Yeah…" I smirk, "And then we had sex."

He blushes. "I know t-that! You didn't have to say it!"

"C'mon," I take his hand and help him to his feet. Then we waddle through the snow and onto the ice. He's right. Tweek is noticeably better. But I think that's because over the time he's learnt to trust me more deal with his anxiety better. He takes my other hand and we glide to the middle of the ice. I start to spin us slowly, for his sake. He's better but he's still very scared of falling. I move my hands to his waist and pull him closer to me. His hands automatically move to my neck and I stop us from spinning anymore. We skate around for about half an hour when I ask, "Wanna try without me?"

He shakes his head, his grip tightening. "NO, don't let go of me."

"But you never do it on your own."

"I don't want to f-fall."

"I wouldn't let you fall, Tweek."

"If you're not h-holding me then you c-can't assure me that I won't f-fall."

I roll my eyes. "You just want me touching you."

He blushes. "Not… completely true…"

I laugh and he glances at me then looks away. "What?" I ask.

"You've been laughing a lot… it makes me happy." He smiles. I tilt his face towards mine and kiss him. He chuckles, "It's funny when you laugh because it never happens."

"I'd say it happens a lot when I'm with you."

"True…" I let go of his waist and he doesn't notice so I start to skate away to the snow. Right when I reach land it hits him. "CRAIG!" He freezes. "You traitor!" He cries. "Help me!"

I laugh, "No can do… you gotta get over here yourself, Tweek. You got this though. I have faith in you."

"You're mean!" He says. "You're SO mean! I HATE YOU!" He starts to slide like he's about to fall but I already know he won't. I just know. "AH! PLEASE CRAIG, I LOVE YOU!"

I laugh, "C'mon, Tweek, just do it like when you do it with me."

He finally calms down and tries to move towards me, but stops immediately after he almost falls. He's just being difficult. I know he can do this and he knows this too. He swallows and looks back at me with his big eyes, pouting. "Please, Craig, I thought you said you loved me…" Oh, so he's playing those cards.

"That's low, Tweek."

"HELP ME!" He cries.

"Tweek, just skate!"

He sniffs and then tries again. He's doing well and then he picks up speed and skates to the edge, jumping onto the snow. I go over and offer him my hand but he just gets up himself and dusts off. "No thank you. I can't trust you obviously."

"C'mon, Tweek, that is ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is that you l-left me s-stranded out there!"

"It's was, what? Ten feet?"

"Maybe eleven!" We both stare at each other before bursting into laughter. We both sit on the log until we've collected ourselves.

"Hey, Tweek,"

"Yeah?"

"Before we go… I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. It's like you said… I'm laughing a lot more now that I'm with you. Before I never did anything like this. I was pretty sure I hated everything. It's kind of sad. I'm glad you came along. I'm glad we're together now. And thank you for being there for me. Thanks for sticking with me. I appreciate everything you do for me and thanks for before. I haven't thanked you enough for that one. I can't believe what I did and how things got. Then there's the whole dad thing that happened and I want to thank you for that too."

"Craig…"

"I love you, Tweek. You mean a lot to me okay? No matter what, so don't forget that okay?"

"Of course not. You mean a lot to me too, Craig. I'm so lucky to have someone as awesome as you."

I check my phone. "We gotta go now."

"Why?" He ask as I pull him to his feet.

"Secret, but we're walking and not to South Park. Just follow me okay?"

"Yes, sir," He jokes taking my hand and following me down the sidewalk. "You know… I've always wanted to walk with you like this. I used to walk every morning before I met you. It was always quiet because no one was up yet."

"I like it when it's quiet and no one's around."

"I know you do."

After the walk, which took just as long as I thought it would, luckily, so we weren't late. "We're here." I tell him as building start to surround us again.

"Where is here exactly?" He asks, curiously.

"We're in the next town over."

"Erm… why?"

"Because there's an art contest here."

"Yeah?"

"I'll tell you later, right now we have to go over here they're starting." I pull him over to the huge park. It has a maze-like garden thing and it even has flowers, which is hard to find in South Park because it's always snowing. I pull him over to where the crowd was. Every painting had its own stand and everyone was looking at them. I saw the judges just heading to the stage and tug on Tweek's hand. "We're just in time for the judging."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT IS TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS." We turn around to face the announcer. I feel Tweek trembling. "BEFORE WE START WE WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING OUT." Everyone claps. "We'll start with the ten through twelve. The runner up for this age group is Rebecca Stone!" Everyone claps and a little girl runs up to get her ribbon. Let's skip all the other ones because they're irrelevant and I wasn't paying attention anyway. But now that we're at Tweek's age group I'm nervous. What if he loses? That's right I took one of Tweek's works and entered it in the contest. I didn't want to tell him just in case he loses and then he'd hate me and that would ruin the day.

"NOW AGES SIXTEEN TO EIGHTEEN… THE RUNNER UP FOR THIS AGE GROUP" My heart pounds louder and louder. It'll be even worse if he gets runner up. "Theodor Gates!" Everyone claps. "And the WINNER for this age group is…" SAY THE FUCKING NAME ALREADY, ASSHOLE! "TWEEK TWEAK!"

Tweek's body tenses and he stare at the announcer before staring at me. "What did you do?!"

"I wanted to prove to you that you're better at art than you feel like you are."

"Oh my god…"

I let go of his hand and push him forward. "Go… you won."

"I- uh…'

"Tweek Tweak?" He starts walking to the stage and they hand him a ribbon, trophy, and the cash prize. He takes a bow like everyone else did and comes back. "I can't believe you did this."

"You kept belittling yourself. You're better than you think and I wanted to prove it. You obviously wouldn't believe it if only I told you."

"I… won… But that doesn't make any sense! I suck! I'm not even THAT good at art!"

I clench my jaw and drag Tweek over to where his painting hung. There were some other students standing there but none that we knew because we're not from here. "Aw man, look at that!" A girl whines. "How am I _supposed_ to win when there are kids running around painting things like this?!"

"I know! I mean, are they even sure he's in our age group?! This is SO cheating." Her friend says.

"Oh, honey, look at this one. It's a lily! Remember when we saw those on vacation? So realistic, some of these kids are really talented, huh?" A woman with her partner said. He agreed.

"I love the colors. It's a rainbow… it's beautiful."

I put my arm around Tweek. "See, you're great."

A girl runs up to us. "Hey, great painting. Congratulations on winning."

"Thanks…" Tweek says and she runs off. "This is crazy…"

"Are you… happy though or should I have not done this?"

Tweek stares at the fairly large trophy in his hands and then hugs me. "Thank you, Craig." I hug back. "This is amazing. I would have never entered an art contest on my own because I'd think I was gonna lose from the start and that's too much pressure, but everyone loves my art… It makes me feel important. So, thank you."

I kiss his forehead. "No problem, but we have to go for our next thing."

"What is it?"

I take his hand and guide him through the crowd. He gets bunch of good job's and nice work on the way. Finally we make it to the entrance of the garden. "Whoa, are those flowers? We never get flowers!"

"C'mere…" I walk over to the man in the top hat. "Hey," I nod to him and he nods back.

"Who's that?" Tweek asks.

"Come," I move him out of the way as the guy leads out a carriage with two white horses leading. "It's a carriage ride through the garden." I tell him. "But… only if you want to… I know you said you didn't like horses and all…"

Tweek stares with his mouth open. "…" He lets go of my hand and walks over to the horses. "Can I pet it?" He asks the man. He nods and Tweek caresses the horse's fur. "Craig, let's go already!" He grins. I can't help but smile back and help him up the steps.

The guy gets in the seat and whips the horses and we start moving. "This is amazing! Look at all the flowers… even though it's snowing."

I nod, "These flowers are made for cold climates." I tell him. "This one here…" I point. "Is actually called a snowdrop." I point to another one. "This one is a crocus." I point to another one. "And this one is obviously a poinsettia."

"Hm… yeah, my dad always sends them to my dad on Christmas."

"They're my favorite." And for the rest of the ride he'd point to a flower and I'd tell him what kind it was. By the time we made it to the end of the maze garden it was starting to get dark and we were hungry. We walk back to the lake and drive home.

"No one's home, I made spaghetti earlier so it'd be done when we got here." I tell him helping him out the car and into the house. I flick on the kitchen light and the living room light. "Just give me a second to heat it up." I sit him on the couch and turn on the TV, hitting play on the DVR. He blinks as the movie comes on.

"Hey, is this…" He grins. "IT IS!"

"Yeah… you said the Lorax was your favorite movie so…"

"Oh man, Craig, you thought of everything didn't you?"

I shrug but smile to myself. He's happy. I go into the kitchen and put the spaghetti on the stove, stirring it as the temperature rose. It wasn't long so I made it back to the couch just in time as the first song started. I handed Tweek his plate and he smiled. "I love your spaghetti, Craig."

"I know this." We sit through the first fifteen minutes before I go, "Oh, I almost forgot drinks." That's a lie. I'm getting his cake. He once told me that his favorite dessert was his mom's cheese cake so that's what I asked her to make. But I also got a normal cake if that's what he wants. I open the candles and shove them in all over the cheese cake and then I light them.

I carefully bring the cake back to Tweek who looks up and then gives me this cheesy smile. "You remembered."

I smile back. "Happy Birthday, Tweek." I put the cake on the coffee table and hand him the cake knife and a plate. I held the forks until he cut his piece and then I cut mine and we continue to watch the movie while we eat. When we're done I tell him to hold on and run upstairs. Oh god, this is the nerve wrecking part. I feel like Tweek. I don't mean that in a bad way though. I'll start with this and then maybe… I might… take this one back.

I take my presents and run back down stairs. I sit on the couch in front of Tweek and mute the TV. "Okay, so you can't pretend to be happy. You tell me if you don't like it alright? Because I don't know what I'm doing honestly… I just really hope you had a good night." I hand him the first present the other one in my back pocket.

He takes it from me and tears the paper off. It's a box. He takes cake knife and cuts through the cardboard. He pulls out the smaller bag. He gasps, "Dude…" He holds the bag in my face. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS IS?!"

"Um… kopi luwak right? It's… supposed to be really good coffee?"

"CRAIG! I LOVE YOU OKAY?!" He pounces on me, hugging me tightly. "This coffee is SO expensive man! This coffee is SO gourmet! This coffee is, like, potentially the best coffee in America, man! DO YOU REALISE THIS CRAIG?!"

I laugh. He likes it. He's happy. I set him back in his seat. "There's something else."

"Oh my god, really?" And counting the one I probably won't give you there's another one after this.

I take his hand in mine. "Tweek, we've been together for about a year now right?" He nods. "And we've been through some rough times." He nods. "There were some times where I protected you and there were times where you protected me. There were times where psycho bitches came and tried to break us up but we rose above that… and… well," C'mon Craig, just say it, you damn pussy! "I just feel like you're someone I can be with for the rest of my life." I blurt out, closing my eyes. "Someone I can be with for eternity and… infinity…" I take the small box out of my back pocket. He stares at it and don't worry I'm not proposing! I open the box, biting my lip. He takes out the necklace. It's silver and it has diamonds all over it and then there's an infinity sign and on the back it says Tweek and Craig. He examines it with his mouth open.

"You didn't…"

"I did."

"How did you… even… I love you." He kisses me.

"I love you too." I kiss him back and he puts everything back and puts them down then he continues kissing me. He straddles my lap and pushes me back against the couch. I open my mouth allowing him into it. He happily obliges and then bites my lower lip. My hands slide over his curves and up onto his chest. I rub his nipples through his shirt and he moans, grinding against me.

I groan and he sucks on my neck. I take his shirt off of him and throw it to the floor. I start unbuttoning his pants while I'm at it. He sits up while I slide his jeans to the floor. While I'm chucking them aside something catches my eye. It's his birthday bag from earlier. I smirk and reach for it. He notices but doesn't comment on it. I choose a lube and hand it to Tweek and then I take out the box and pull out the item. I find the remote his dad was talking about and the condoms and then throw the bag away from us. "No condom…" Tweek tells me. "A birthday request,"

"Sure thing, babe," I toss the condoms with the bag and Tweek pops open the lube and I take it back from him. I pull him onto his hands and knees on the couch and spread his legs. I can't see his face but I can tell he's blushing. I pour the lube on my hand and then rub it on the toy. I'm curious as to how Tweek will react because this thing is much larger than I am and it vibrates.

I start to strip Tweek of his boxers and as soon as I do I start stroking him gently. I hover over his back, stroking him and kissing his neck. "Ready?" He nods, looking down. I'll let him this time. I lean back and place the vibrator at his entrance. "Relax, babe, I don't want to hurt you." He nods again and I slowly push it into him. He groans in pain but at the end of every groan there's a moan of pleasure. So I don't know if I should stop or keep going. I'm halfway and I'm surprised he's even made it this far. He sniffs and I can tell he's crying now.

"You want me to stop?"

"Hell no…" He pants. "I just… need…" I keep going and he reaches for his dick and starts jacking it. Oh, that's what he needed. I stop for a second so I can take my clothes off. Then when I'm down to my boxers I take the toy and shove it the rest of the length in. Tweek gasps and groans. Pain filled cries flood the room and I feel bad until it turns into moaning and he arches his back. I take his arm and flip him onto his back. I start jacking him off with one hand while pushing the dildo in and out of him. He pants and squirms. I lean onto him and start kissing him and sucking on his neck.

I push the toy in him all the way and then take the remote. I click on the first setting and Tweek's back arches as he moans. I switch it to setting two, experimentally. He starts to jack himself again. I switch it to setting three and he cries out. "Craig…!"

I keep it on three regardless and start kissing him while playing with his chest. When he's closing to coming I pull the vibrator out of him and push into him roughly. He gasps in shock but quickly adjusts as I thrust into him. He comes all over us and I lick off the bit that got on his shoulder. I keep going until I come myself and then I roll off of him, pulling up my boxers. He pants and I let him catch my breath.

"Erm… Tweek?" I say when he does. He just grunts. "There's one last present but I didn't want to give it to you because I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not."

"I'd love anything you gave to me, Craig. It doesn't matter if you got me nothing. I'd still love it."

I smile. "Wait here," I run up the stairs and grab the last present. I'm careful as I carry it back down the stairs. "I'm sorry if you don't like it." He sits up.

"Meow,"

He freezes and turns around to face me and what I have in my hands. "Oh my goodness… It's a kitten." I nod and walk back over to the couch. He pulls on his boxers and I sit down next to him. He takes the kitten from me immediately. "You got me a kitten?" I nod. It was a small kitten and he was black with blue eyes. He had a little white on his chest and on his left eye. "I love it!" He grins.

"What do you want to name him?"

"Toffee," He holds the cat up to his face. "Hey, there, little guy, I'm Tweek." He says to it in a soft voice. "I'm gonna take care of you now."

I smile to myself. He's happy. I did a good job. Thank god that's over it was so exhausting worrying about whether he'd like it or not or if it'd work out in the end. I sigh, content with the day.

It was perfect.

I hope I can spend the rest of my life with Tweek. I love him so freaking much.

* * *

_I literally started this at like one in the morning and now it's six. My parent's are waking up so ... wonderful. I really wanted to finish this tonight though... so here it is. over 5000 words so omg I can't._

_Shout out to: __TrioF, Achievements, Creek Grrl, Thinkbutdontspeak, Imahumannotasandwich, ect. I love you but I need sleep now so yeah I love you CREEK NATION and narwhals. Be the first to comment on this chapter and you'll be the 60th comment! XD  
_


	26. BonusChap

_Let's start with this: The last chapter was the official LAST chapter of this story. I'm gonna start the next one but it's gonna take some time so give me some time;) But I'm not just gonna abandon you guys okay? I got these short stories for the whole My Parent's Café thing and I'm just gonna post them every now and then. When I have my shit together I'll give you a date for when I'm posting the third story okay__…__ BYAAAHHHA_

* * *

"Why do you always want to come to these things?" I ask Tweek.

"Because I like them, you don't think they're fun?" I shake my head. Right now we were at another one of Clyde's parties. He loves coming to these things now. I knew why. He's become somewhat friends with Bebe and Wendy and they're here and when we come here he just leaves me to go hang out with them and I'm left with Token. "I'm gonna go find Wendy and Bebe." He kisses my cheek and leaves me.

I pout. He always leaves me. I don't even like Clyde's parties. I come because Tweek comes and he always ends up leaving me anyway. I grab a beer and start sipping. Token sits down next to me and waves. I nod in response and we chat about how stupid this party is as we usually do. But today I'm drinking a lot more than I usually would. I don't know I just feel like getting drunk. But my drunk isn't like drunk-drunk. Unless I drink like a ton of liquor. But my basic drunk is like the same as when I'm not I'm just a bit for risky.

Suddenly though, Clyde runs into the room with everyone following behind him and he shoves a bottle in my mouth and holds my nose. I start choking since I wasn't expecting it and I was confused. I need to think straight before I suffocate though.

My first thought is what the hell. My second thought is this is strong alcohol. My third thought is swallowing. "Craig, drink it or I'm not letting go of your nose!" Clyde screams, laughing crazily. Being that I had already been drinking my thoughts were not completely clear so survival was what was in my mind when I swallowed down, almost half that bottle. Clyde finally pulled it out when I did and I gasped for air. Everyone cheered and just like that they left again. I turned to Token who blinked at me.

"You alright, man?" He asks, concerned.

I laugh, "Yeah, man, I'm fine. Yeah, man, I'm fine."

"You just said that twice." He points out.

I laugh again. "So did you." Shit, I'm fucking wasted. This is what I didn't want to happen. Why did Clyde do that anyway?! I bet they were playing truth or dare and someone dared him to. If that's the case then I need to find out who dared him to do that so I can kick their ass. I bet it was Stan.

Stan and I have always had a complex. Because everyone said we were so similar. We both had black hair. We both had blue eyes. And we both were the leaders of our groups. I'll punch you dead in your face if you tell me that though. Ask Butters. I will.

"Dude, you're drunk."

I nod, "Mhm…"

"Just sit here then. I don't want you to do something stupid and I'll drive you and Tweek home later too okay?" I nod. I don't know what he just said but I think it had something to do with keeping me in line which is good because I'm drunk and when I'm drunk I fight.

Clyde stumbles back in the room and I glare at him. "You," I start, "What the fuck is your problem, man?!" I stand up but fall right back down on my ass. I try again and succeed. "You think I can't fight drunk? Is that why you forced me to drink all that shit?!" I shove his chest and he loses his balance and hits the floor.

"Craig, calm down, bro, you're gonna love me in a few seconds."

"What the hell are you talking about, dumbass?"

"This dumbass did something really nice for you!"

"What did you do?"

"Well, it wasn't really me but I got you drunk so you can enjoy it so it was kinda me. We did you a favor."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?

"What?"

"What?" We both start laughing. He pulls himself back up and then runs off, tripping and landing on some girl who he then flirts with and she smacks him. I chuckle and fall back into my seat. "He did something, Token. Should I be worried? He said he did me a favor."

"Well," Token says. "The last favor he did for you was the spin the bottle incident and depending on how you look at that is if you should be worried or not."

"Man, it was a yes or no question. Don't turn this into fucking algebraology."

"You're wasted."

Tweek stumbles into the room next and then sits on the couch next to me and crawls into my lap. He claws at my chest. "Cr-Craig…"

I nod to him. "Yeah?"

"Craig…" He repeats, using my shirt to pull him to my face. I can smell liquor on his breath. They got to him too. Was this the favor? Getting Tweek drunk was the favor. Man, if I were sober I would be pissed right now.

Though he does kind of smell like something else but I doubt that's what I think it is. "Tweek, are you drunk?"

He giggles, "Yeah, but only like a little bit."

"Who did it?" I ask, trying to gain composure so I can deal with this.

"Erm…" He scratches his head. "Damn it, Craig. How am I supposed to remember something like that?! It happened like ten minutes ago!" His mouth goes to an O shape. "OH, I KNOW! I was with Bebe and Wendy and they were drinking stuff in this bottle and they poured me a cup and then… um… then they poured me a cup and I drank it and I started feeling weird but not like weird weird but like weird and then I drank the cup and they said let's have a drinking contest and then we had to see who could drink the most beer bottles finish and I wasn't really looking but I think I won but I put the… I think… they said a drinking contest and I won and then… Kenny pulled me aside and said he had something that would make me feels good and then we went upstairs into the bathroom and I thought… he was gonna rape me but Clyde was there and I thought gang bang…" He pauses to giggle which turns into a laughing fit but he finally comes back. "Drinking contest and I won… and then Kenny came up to me and we went upstairs to the bathroom and Clyde was there and so were some other people and then Kenny gave me this thing and told me to suck… NOT THAT THOUGH!" He laughs. "It was like a cigarette but thicker and … I can't explain it but now I feel really funny and then something else happened and now… I'm… like really horny, Craig. And I need you… inside me… now…" He kisses my neck and I push him back.

"What?"

"I don't know." He says laughing. "But look, Craig, I'm hard." I look down and he's right he is hard. I see Token stand from the corner of my eyes and leave. Tweek goes back to sucking on my neck as I slowly process what he's just told me. So, basically Bebe and Wendy got him drunk and then Kenny and Clyde got him high. And now he's horny.

Clyde walks back in with a smirk on his face. "Man, want me to tell you? Okay," He starts laughing. "We put Viagra in his drink, man!" And that explains why he's grinding on my knee right now. I moan though and can feel myself getting hard from this.

I wish I weren't so drunk right now. "Craig… can we have sex?" Tweek asks, biting my ear. I nod, standing, picking him up. He wraps his arms and legs around me and continues to kiss the top of my chest while grinding into my pelvis. I groan, frustrated. I should just lay him out on the coffee table and fuck him there. That's what they wanted right?

What was Clyde trying to accomplish? What were Wendy and Bebe trying to accomplish? I swear after this we are never going to another one of Clyde's parties ever again. I carry Tweek up the stairs, walking past everyone sitting in a circle. They all look as us and cheer.

It was a dare. I knew it. They were all dares. Fuck you guys. Tweek continues to moan and do inappropriate things in front of all these people. I don't mind. Probably because I'm drunk… This is gonna suck tomorrow. I'm gonna remember this… and then I'm gonna be hung over…

Wait, if I'm always drunk… then I can never be hung over! I laugh at the thought and realize I've made it to the guest room.

I kick the door open and then kick it shut. I throw Tweek onto the bed and straddle him. He starts taking my shirt off from jump and I start unbuttoning his. I guess we've both decided it's going to be a quickie.

Once the shirts are gone I strip him of his pants but before I can do that same with his boxers he leans up and kisses me, running his tongue over and around mine. His hands go to my hair and tug forcefully. I moan into the kiss and he licks my cheek up to my ear. He bites my earlobe and moves his hands down my head, down my chest, and he pulls rips my pants open. He, literally, broke the zipper and popped off the bottom. I really liked these jeans too… shame.

He pulls them down to my knees and pushes me onto the bed so he's on top. He lowers himself and starts lowering my boxers, slowly. I groan and he giggles. "Calm down, Craig. You'll get yours. Plus, don't you think I'm frustrated?"

"Then let me take care of you, babe." I reach down and grip his ass.

He holds in a moan. "I want to do it to you first." He tells me. "So stop tempting me." He grabs my wrist and makes me let go. I sigh, rolling my eyes. As soon as he's back to taking off my boxers my hands go back to their place. He sighs this time but pulls my boxers the rest of the way down. He takes me in his hand and strokes thoughtfully then he starts sucking on the tip. He goes deeper and licks around the base. My hands move to his head and I push him down deeper.

When I'm close to coming I pull him up and flip us again. I enter him roughly and he groans in pain. "Wait… stop…" He cried. I pushed in more and he whimpers. "I can't… you didn't… it hurts…" He grips my shoulders. I smirk at his cries and decided to take it further by pushing in all the way. "CRAIG!" I smile. I hope everyone heard that.

I start to jack him off while thrusting in and out. He moans and sucks on my neck to muffle the noise. I thrust harder until I'm basically ramming into him. "Ah… my… gawd…" Tweek pants. "Craig… I'm coming."

"Yeah… me too." I kiss his temple. "Let's do it together." He nods and we both come. I pull out and we lay there a few more minutes to collect ourselves. Tweek cuddles himself on my chest as I pull up my boxers. I put his on him after he refuses to move and then I guess I fell asleep. I think we both did. I just kept thinking, man, when Tweek wakes up he's going to flip complete and utter shit.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Clyde, what're you doing?" Token asked the boy sitting next to him. At this point everyone was either past out or gone.

Clyde smiles, "I took Tweek's phone from him earlier. I'm gonna text his parents that he and Craig are staying the night so they don't freak."

"Oh, good, call…"

**-The next morning-**

"OH MY GAWD!"


	27. BonusChap2

_I dedicate this chapter to Creek Grrl because for some reason I really love your comments. I read them and I'm like OMG YESS. Inspiration!. And don't get me started on her last comment XD I just__…__ Well, without further ado:_

_-x-_

"Hey, you know what would be hot?" I ask Tweek and watch his face cringe.

"I don't know, Craig… If you think it's hot I'm going to be humiliated in some way."

I chuckle. He knew me too well. "I mean… yes, but it depends."

"Okay, what are you talking about?" He finally gives. We were sitting on his bed and he was finishing his homework for tomorrow. He was getting better, didn't even really need my help anymore except for the really hard ones. I tease him for being blonde but he hates when I do that so I don't do it a lot.

"You know… your birthday present… the one your parents got you?"

He tenses immediately. "What about it, Craig?" He asks, a little bit more sternly. He knows whatever I'm about to say he is not going to like. Which is true I guess but he should be more open minded.

"You should be more open minded, Tweek. I can tell that you're already being skeptical about what I have to say and that makes you more likely to shoot down the idea."

"Nothing good can come from that thing, Craig."

"I know you enjoy it when I-" He covers my mouth with his hand and I pout. "Just hear me out?"

He sighs, rolling his eyes. "Fine, what is it?"

"Well," I say, "I think it would be hot if we put it in in the morning tomorrow and then I had the remote and throughout the day I could control it. It would be like testing you. Seeing how well you can keep yourself composed in that condition."

He doesn't even say no or anything he just says, "I'm not the masochist here, Craig. Maybe we should put it in you."

Instantly my face is red and I blink at him with a face that I can't even explain because I can't even explain my feelings about what he just said. Is he serious? Tweek is the bottom in this relationship and though I know some gay couples like to switch roles. Could you EVER imagine TWEEK topping ME? That wouldn't even… but what if he wanted to? Oh my god…

Tweek laughs, "I was kidding, Craig. But your face was priceless. Like you could handle that thing in your ass, you probably couldn't handle _me_." He continues with his work.

Jesus Christ, "Please, Tweek! Imagine the adrenaline rush. Plus I'd be turned on knowing that you were sitting in class an-"

"No, Craig, what if I moan or someone hears it or something?"

"That's why it'll be fun!" I try to persuade him, shaking his shoulders.

He shakes his head blushing. He's probably imagining it… which means he's considering it. "I c-can't…" Stuttering means I'm winning. "There's no way I could! GAH!" Outburst… now all I need to do is kick up the sexy.

I flip my hair in front of my eye and pout. "C'mon, Tweek, it'd be sooo hot." I whisper in is ear.

He yelps. "F-Fine… but… okay… depends on how I feel tomorrow morning though…"

I smirk and kiss him on the cheek. Okay, so I just have to make him horny tomorrow and he'll do it. Easy.

Toffee jumps onto the bed and into Tweek's lap. He really likes Tweek. It makes me happy to see them together like that.

Tweek pets him with a smile. "You know, in ways, Toffee reminds me of you, Craig."

"How so?"

"His fur is like you're personality. You're always so mean and expressionless to the outside world and to people you don't know but then there's some white to you that's when you're with me or Clyde or Token. You're different. And not to mention his eyes. You both have beautiful eyes."

I consider this. "So you're saying I'm mean and expressionless?"

"Not as bad as you were though." I pout and he laughs at me.

-x-

When I wake up Tweek's still sleeping which is lucky for me because Tweek's always awake before me. That is, if he even sleeps. I reach under the covers, carefully to the front of his pajama pants. Yep, morning wood. I smirk and reach inside his pajama pants. He shifts but he's not awake yet I can tell. I caress him gently until he moans and starts to shuffle again. He bucks his hips into my hand and I can't help but chuckle. When he wakes up he's going to be pissed probably, but also horny so that doesn't matter.

He moans and mumbles something I can't understand and then his eyes open. "Craig, what're you…?" He moans again and then his eyes go wide as he realizes what I'm doing. "HEY! Why're you…"

I snicker at his reaction and speed up my pace. I lean my face into his neck and start licking. He gasps. "Craig…" He whines. I sit up and straddle him, whilst keeping a good pace with my hand. I reach over the side of the bed real quick to grab something and then I grab something else off the nightstand.

He squirms under me and I come back up and kiss him. It's a soft kiss because he just woke up and is probably really confused but he'll put two and two together soon enough. I pull down his pants to his thighs so I can work better. I go even faster and he arches his back a little with a whimper. Damn… I wasn't supposed to get turned on.

When Tweek comes he falls back onto the bed that's when I take the things I got earlier and start coating his entrance and the vibrator with lube.

He shivers probably because the lube is cold but doesn't object. He probably thinks that I'm gonna enter him. Or maybe he knows what I'm doing and just doesn't care.

I start to put the vibrator inside him and he groans, closing his eyes tightly. He bit his lip but took it surprisingly good. He was, for the most part, quiet too. I mean, except for the moaning but I won't hold that against him.

Once it's in I kiss him one last time and then get up and stretch. He lays there for a moment longer before turning, pulling the covers over himself and groaning. I roll my eyes. "Tweek, wake up."

"Pudding is a funny word when you pronounce it funnily and then…" He mutters. "Oh my gosh, Grey's Anatomy in twenty three hours and forty minutes but I really have to pee."

I laugh, "Tweek, I know you're awake. How could you sleep through all of that?"

"Up yours, Craig, you're such an ass." He grumbles sitting up and making a face. "I have to… all day?"

I nod with a smile. "It will make me soo happy if you did and horny."

He blushes and readjusts himself. "I guess I can d-do this."

"Good, now come on, we have to get ready for school."

-x-

This morning went really well for Tweek, I think. He was blushing a lot but I did keep teasing him. I haven't pressed a button yet but I plan too soon. Right now we're in the middle of first period. I wonder what he's reaction would be… Oh god, I didn't think this through. I'm gonna get a boner in class. I smirk, feeling the remote in my pocket.

Maybe I'm a sadist too… I click the first button and then continue with the work my teacher just put in front of me. Tweek's gonna kick my ass after school.

-x-

I can't believe I agreed to this! This is so embarrassing! This is humiliating! But it's also… exciting and that's the worse part! This morning was torture with Craig because he kept teasing me and I just wanted him to bend me over a desk and…

GAH, NOW I'M THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS! I can't believe I'm letting Craig do this! I should be more strict with him, honestly.

I shift in my seat. This was uncomfortable… but only because I'm in class and in front of people. The… vibrator itself is actually quite pleasuring but I don't want to be in front of all these people with it in my ass, you know?! Still, knowing that Craig has the remote and could press those buttons at any moment is exciting me and it's pissing me off because I don't want anyone to see me hard at school!

" , if you have time to daydream then you have time to come up here and work this equation."

Shit… I didn't know how to do that! Shit… I don't want to go up there with this thing in me. What if I walk funny and someone notices and says something… I don't even want to think about what else. "Erm…

"C'mon, then, I don't have all day!"

I bite my lip and stand. Once I get myself together I shuffle up to the board and pick up the marker. I slowly work the problem and start to understand this.

Oh yeah, because Craig did this one with me. This is easy! All I have to do is- -

I let out a yelp and fall to my knees. "GAH!" I cover my mouth to muffle the moan that came out. Hopefully, no one heard that.

"Tweek, are you okay?!" I nod. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" I shake my head and try to stand up again.

"Just a c-cramp in my knee." I lie. I rush the last of the question and speed walk back to my seat. I let out a sigh and try to adjust to the new sensation coming from… there. Looks like Craig finally decided to play with the remote.

"That's incorrect, Tweek. Could you please come back up here so I can show you what you did wrong?"

My shoulders slump. "B-But… I just sat down…" Everyone laughs at my witty remark even though it was not in any way meant to be witty I just can't imagine getting up again.

"Mr. Tweak, I need to make sure you understand this so you pass the test at the end of the year now come up here and redo this problem until it's correct or go to the office!"

I whimper but get up. I start to the board and examine the problem trying to find the mistake, the whole time my head is buzzing and my pants are getting tight because I keep thinking about Craig with that smirk on his face and I just can't be mad.

After a minute and I still don't see what I did wrong I say, "I d-don't see the m-mistake, miss."

The teacher glares at me and comes over to look at the problem. "Oh, my bad, you were right. Sorry, Tweek."

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I drag myself back to my seat the vibrating stops. GREAT TIMING CRAIG, THANK GOD YOU TURNED IT OFF THEN OR I WOULD HAVE BEEN IN TROUBLE! I let out a sigh and try to hide my mid-erection. I also try to think of disgusting things to make it go away but pictures of Craig keep popping in my head instead and it's making things extremely difficult. I don't know if I can do this all day… I need Craig NOW!

But he said it would make him happy… and… I like it when Craig says that because of me and though it may be a challenge in the end we're gonna come home and have sex anyway.

But still, this is painful! Having to wait so long and the whole time he's teasing me! Know what? If I have to suffer like this then he's damn well gonna suffer too!

-x-

"Hey, Tweek," Kenny says from behind me and slaps my ass.

I scream and slam myself into the lockers. I slip down back on my knees and Kenny stares at me with a concerned expression and then laughs, "Damn, I knew Craig was rough but I didn't think he was _that_ rough."

I blush and pull myself back up. "IT'S N-NOT THAT!"

"Then what is it, Tweek?" He asks with a smirk.

"Erm… uh… GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" I grab my hair and scream again.

He laughs, "Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

I blush harder, "I wouldn't know h-how t-to tell you!"

"Hm… Does it have something to do with your ass?" He asks.

"I CAN'T HANDLE THE PRESSURE!" Kenny rubs my back until I'm calmer. I say calmer because at this point I can't be calm.

"Chill," I nod. All I need to do is relax. This is going to be fine. I just need to breathe. "You don't have to tell me. See you at lunch." He walks off.

-x-

"Hey, Tucker," I look up to see Kenny walking over. I nod to him and he says, "What'd you do to Tweek?"

I shrug, "What'd he say I did?" I know he likes to tell Kenny everything but I'm not gonna say anything if he actually didn't tell him about this which I doubt he did considering all the screaming I just heard.

"He wouldn't say."

Clyde pouts next to me. "CRAIG, YOU BETTER BE NICE TO TWEEK." He tells me sternly. "I noticed you two acting weird this morning too!"

I shrug. "I smacked him on the ass and he had a heart attack. Did you fuck him too hard?"

I laugh out loud at this which earns a few questionable glances. "No, but I do please him in the bedroom. I'm so good I can make him scream in another room and I mean that literally, watch." I casually reach a hand in my pocket. No one notices. "One, two, three…" _click._

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"_

Their heads all snap in my direction. "What did you just do?!" Token asks and I laugh again but stop as soon as I see Kenny's smirk.

He walks past me and whispers. "I don't know how you convinced Tweek to wear a vibrator all day but good work. It must mean he _really_ loves you."

I blush. Son of a bitch found out! I shouldn't have done that but whatever. I'm sure McCormick is smart enough to not spread that news around the school.

I turned the vibrator off. I had hit it to the third setting to assure that he would scream. That was kind of mean but it turned me on somehow.

-x-

I decided not to use the remote again until lunch rolled around, while we were sitting down talking. You could feel Tweek's uneasiness. He was trembling. He was probably scared someone would find out.

Aw, that's so cute. I reach in my pocket and hit the first button. Tweek jumps and make a sort of high pitched squeal. "Tweek, what's wrong? You look… Token, how would you describe that face? It's on the tip of me tongue… sexually frustrated! That's it!"

Tweek blushes more. "It's n-nothing… r-really…"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I hit the next button and Tweek lets out a strangled cry, putting his head down and hitting his fist against the table. "Stop…" He pants.

I smirk. "What?" I hit the third one because I'm starting to let the power get to my head and Tweek lets out a VERY loud moan. Like, two tables away heard this moan. I was even surprised by this..

I start choking on the water I tried to drink to hide my amusement because of Clyde and Token's facial expressions. I'm laughing really hard too. Now we've caught most of the cafeteria's attention. I point at their faces and laugh harder. Now, the cafeteria is basically silent.

That is, until one girls shouts. "CRAIG TUCKER LAUGHED… I THINK I JUST HIT PUBERTY!" Every other girl agrees and soon the cafeteria is even louder than before, full of girls swooning and screaming.

Lucky for Tweek because that made everyone forget about the moaning thing. I didn't though. And I don't think Token and Clyde did either.

"Is anyone going to explain what is going on?" Clyde asks.

Token shrugs, "I think I'd rather not know."

Tweek cries into his hands and I frown. _This_ is not funny. I put my arm around him and pull him closer to me. "You want to stop?" I whisper. He shakes his head. "I'm not gonna do it if you don't like it."

"I do like it." He sniffs.

"Then why're you crying?"

"Because I can't enjoy it and I just… moaned loudly."

"No one except Clyde and Token heard it." I assure him even though we both know that's not true. He wipes his face.

"That's a lie."

"I know but I was trying to make you feel better so it was a good lie, right?"

He shrugs, "I g-guess…"

"So wanna stop?"

He shakes his head again. "N-No… I want t-to do this for y-you."

I smirk, "Well, alright," I let him go. "Mind your damn business Clyde and shut the fuck up. You're making Tweek feel uncomfortable." I glare at the boy.

Clyde shrinks back, "What the hell is your problem man? I didn't even do anything!"

-x-

The rest of lunch was good and I decided I couldn't press the button again after that or I'd feel extremely guilty even though Tweek said he was fine with it. He didn't have to do something like this to make me happy and I don't want him to think that he does.

I told him this after we had sex, which is what we did as soon as we were home and I told him that I'd never ask him to do this again. He said it was fine and that he actually had fun doing this and that maybe we _should_ do it again.

And I just thought… you know… Tweek's as much as a pervert as I am. When I said this though he blushed and argued that there's no one that's a bigger pervert than me. I just laughed because this was also true.

-x-

_These chapters are NOT supposed to be this fucking long! GOOOSSHHH_

_I totally forgot to post this on thursday XD I was like... today's SATURDAY?!_


	28. Chapter 28

"MOM!" I screamed running down the stairs. "It happened AGAIN!" I grab my hair. "They're definitely back and out to kill me, man!"

Craig and Ruby look up from the couch. "Who's back?" Ruby asks.

"Now, Tweek, we already talked about this."

"THE UNDERPANTS GNOMES! THEY KEEP TAKING ALL MY UNDERWEAR!"

Ruby snorts, "Tweek, you're seventeen, grow up."

I let out another scream. "I'm SERIOUS! All of a sudden all of my underwear's gone missing! What else could have happened to them?!"

"You misplace them." My mom says simply.

"Where would I EVEN misplace them?! That doesn't m-make any sense! I wear them, put them in the hamper for you to wash and then put them in my drawer!"

"We'll just go to the store and get you some more underwear, Tweek, how about that? But if we do that you can't lose them again."

I scream. "I'm not losing them!"

"Tweek, I watch you come down and bring them back to your room! They MUST be in there."

"I LOOKED EVERYWHERE THOUGH! THERE ARE LITTLE GNOMES COMINGINTOMYROOMATNIGHTANDTHEY'REPROBABLYPLOTTINGT OKILLME! ARGH!"

"Craig, would you please calm Tweek down?" My mom asks, turning back to the sink of dishes.

Craig hops over the back of the couch and puts his arms on my shoulders and stares at my face. I gasp and stare back. Automatically my eyes go over his cheeks his lips up his nose to his forehead and the little bits of hair sticking out of that hat that he keeps wearing even though I told him I like it better when he doesn't. Then I stop at his eyes and steady my breathing. He let's go and then goes back to the couch. He jumps back over and continues watching TV with his sister.

Maybe I am just losing them. But where would they go? I've checked all over my room! GAH! This is too much pressure. Let's say there were no such thing as underpants gnomes and let's say that I wasn't misplacing them… then who would take my underwear?!

OH MY GOD THERE'S A CREEP SNEAKING INTO THE HOUSE AT NIGHT AND INTO MY ROOM AND STEALING MY- -

I gasp and stare at the object on the floor behind the couch fixedly. Then I stare at the back of Craig's head. Then I run back up the stairs and into my room. I go into my closet on Craig's side and grab his bag. I open it and drag it back downstairs, contently.

"CRAIG!" He jumps and turns around to look at me. His eyes dart down to the bag in my hands and then he smirks. I dump the contents onto the floor and stare at him. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ruby snorts again, "Craig, you're a freaking creep."

"Oh my…" My mom says. "You could've just asked Tweek I'm sure he would have said yes." She turns back to doing the dishes.

I blush and Craig gets up. "That's not why I had them!" He argues. "I was just messing with Tweek. I knew he had a problem with 'the underpants gnomes' when he was little so I thought it would be funny if it happened again and it was funny."

I punch his chest lightly. "You're such an ass." I get all my things off the floor and bring them back to my room. He follows and stands at the door, watching me fold my boxer briefs and put them up. I blush. "Go away…"

"I didn't take them to mess with you. I took them to masturbate _and_ mess with you." He whispers and then leaves before my head can snap up and I can stare at him.

WHAT?!

* * *

_I know you said not to post anymore but I had this one for a while and I just couldn__'__t help myself. XD Plus it__'__s short so whatever._

_I started the next story and I like where it is going. I__'__m not posting it until I__'__m on like chapter ten though but I__'__ve been writing like a chapter a day like a boss so probably by the end of July maybe early August. I__'__m also having a problem with what to name it so it__'__ll probably come to me at some point maybe__…__ I don__'__t know maybe I__'__ll just name it My Parent__'__s Café TRIQUEL! :D lol no. so yea there ya guys go. Just didn__'__t want you to worry that I wasn__'__t gonna actually do this BYYAAAHHHAHAHAH_

_BTW: This is the last chapter I'm eva going to post to this story JS_


End file.
